Army of Death
by Big Mack
Summary: Fresh from Founding and ready to prove themselves the Seireitei 421st makes war with a world suspected only of rebellion, but find that heresy has many faces. RenxRuki, plus others please r/r,no flames please,lemons later, L,V, and sexual content
1. Scared out of his Mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me.

Small chunks of rock pinged off his flak helmet, and the dust thrown up from the explosion filled his mouth and he tried to spit out the grim. Explosions rocked the street and red bolts of laser fire sliced through the air over his head. He was in hell, and he was positive this was just the warm up round.

Renji Abarai, lieutenant in the Imperial Guard, scared out of his mind.

He gripped the rifle in his hands and tried to steady his racing heart but to no avail. The second platoon of the sixth company was rallied around him. He was the senior CO of the platoon and since the landing two weeks ago, he was the only commanding officer left alive. Las bolts had found the three of the junior lieutenants and a mine had sent the fourth to the aid station missing his legs below the knees.

Hidden behind the smoking bulk of a civilian vehicle he slowly found the courage to poke his head over the hood and look down the street. Almost as soon as his eyes appeared over the car two las bolts hissed passed the left side of his helmet and a third impacted the hood inches from his face. He quickly dropped down and cursed as he thanked the Emperor for not allowing the enemy to have very good aim.

He had managed to look down the town street and see the intersection beyond. They were about twenty yards from their destination and they were, as predicted, encountering heavy resistance. The rebel combatants had managed to fortify their position in the two weeks since the Imperial Guard had made its invasion. Not like it was that hard to do that, he thought, they've had plenty of time.

"Lieutenant," a young voice behind Renji shouted over the den of battle. Renji turned to see one of the young green guardsmen that served under him. The young man was shaking and looking to his commander for help. Renji had to get a grip, this wasn't a game, and this wasn't training this was the real deal. He had trained for thirteen months just like everyone else and then once they left their homeworld they trained for ten more months while they traveled through the warp to their war zone. He had to be ready; he was also the second in command of the entire company, if his captain saw him this way. He shuddered to think what his captain would do to him if he found him this way.

"Sergeant Hoshi," Renji shouted waving over his command squads senior NCO. The sergeant was a rough man and he was just a year or two older than Renji, but he was not one to take well to the role of officer, it was the only reason why he was still a sergeant. The stocky man hunched low and duck walked over to his commander. He adjusted his helmet on his head and waited to hear his CO's orders. "Get ready to pop smoke."

The sergeant nodded his head and took out two canisters from his fanny pack. Renji took out one canister and pulled the pin and allowed the lever arming mechanism to flip off and then tossed the canister over the car and the sergeant and the other trooper stood and lobbed the smoke grenades down the street. As the grenade left the troopers hand he was hit in the chest by a volley of las bolts. He collapsed back with a hard thud and wailed in pain.

"Shit," Renji shouted as he stayed crouched over the young man. He moaned in pain and writhed back and forth like a man trying to find a comfortable position in bed. Hoshi took out a first aid kit from his pack and removed a Syrette of morpha.

"Medic," Renji shouted, but as he looked up from the young man he saw that the squad medic was busy trying to save the life of another squad mate. "Shit," he hissed and watched as Hoshi placed the syrette in the young man's neck and injected the drug into the young man. The young soldier eventually stopped moving and his breathing became lax.

"He doesn't feel a thing," Hoshi shouted, "Now, what's up, sir?"

"Twenty yards," he pointed over his shoulder, "the intersection is heavily fortified, they've got stubbers, and heavy bolters set up, and there's no cover between here and there, we need to move through the smoke to the other side of the street and through the buildings."

"Alright," the sergeant replied and waved to the remaining squad members. Behind the car were at least eight members, and other squads had taken cover where they could. The sergeant called to the other NCO's on the microbead inter squad link and informed them of the plan.

Renji glanced over and saw that the smoke grenades had begun to release their payload of smoke. White smoke filled the street and concealed the intersection from his view. He turned back and looked to the rest of the squad. He motioned for them to follow behind him.

Renji rose from his crouched position, his thighs screams as they tried to move. He had spent the better part of ten minutes crouched and now he felt it. The rebels were still firing down the street but it was greatly reduced and more sporadic. He dashed across the street and leapt through the broken front door of a store. Once inside he breathed a sigh of relief. Starting to move through the sacked store he saw that it was some sort of lingerie shop.

Women's underwear was scattered across the floors and some mannequins were still left standing wearing revealing nightwear. He moved to the back door and glanced out into the back alley. He smiled as he saw that it was long and appeared to extend down toward the intersection. The buildings in the town center where they were had been constructed very close to one another. He went back to the store front and gathered his sergeants around him.

"Alright," he said clearing off the counter, "the alley back here appears to extend down toward the intersection, I say we move down and hit them hard before they know what's what."

"That sounds like a plan," one of the sergeants said exchanging battery packs on his las rifle.

"Sir," Hoshi said, "I could take one of the squads and get on the roof and move along the buildings and give you cover from the roof tops."

Renji nodded, but was slightly embarrassed that he didn't think of it first. He pointed to the third squad sergeant and instructed her to go with him. Renji dismissed the sergeants and went back to his squad. He motioned for them to follow and he led the way down the alley. Moving swiftly but cautiously the two squads covered the distance down the narrow alley. Hoshi and the other squads used a fire escape to begin climbing to the rooftop.

Renji reached the end of the alley and saw that they had managed to get in even with the fortified positions, the rebels were plainly visible and they glared down the street just waiting for the smoke to clear. The snap hiss of las fire had died away as well as the loud throaty clap of the heavy bolters.

Moving his head back around the corner he made a hand motion for grenades to two guardsmen next to him. They took grenades from the pouch holders on their flak vests and pulled the pins and primed the explosives. Both men jumped out of cover and lobbed the grenades down the street and Renji motioned the rest of the squad forward.

As he rounded the corner he saw the grenades hit the ground and the rebels at the first heavy bolter turned and looked at their feet. Before they even had a chance to shout their warning the grenades detonated. There was a loud bang and a quick flash as the tiny explosives sent small chunks of metal into the bodies of four men around the gun emplacement.

Renji ran up to a low sandbag wall and aimed his rifle. At first glance there were about twenty rebels stationed at the intersection and when the grenades detonated they realized they had been flanked. Several of them turned and began to fire at the charging guardsmen. Renji held his breath for a brief moment and pulled the trigger of his rifle. He had forgotten that it was set to full burst and six bolts fired out before he removed his finger.

One of the rebels he aimed at was hit square in the chest by three bolts. The hot lasers burning through his green uniform and punching jagged burning craters into his flesh, but the other shots went wild. As the other rebels opened fire he ducked behind the sandbags and held his weapon over the top and fired blindly.

Two guardsmen beside him fired at the rebels and then ducked with their lieutenant. Renji looked up to the roof top and didn't see Hoshi or the other squad. He called to the sergeant on the microbead.

"Hoshi," Renji called.

"On my way sir, we're reaching the last building now."

Within seconds he saw gun barrels poke out from the roof and open fire on the rebels in the intersection. Renji stood and opened fire again, this time shooting from the hip. The other members of the squad joined in and with the suppression fire from the roof they began advancing swiftly.

Renji fired a trio of bolts into the stomach of one rebel who stood up to run away from the advancing onslaught. He and the rest of the squad stood in the middle of the intersection and cut down the other rebels as they cast away their weapons and retreated. He smiled as he realized that they had finally taken the objective. Now the tanks of the eighth, ninth, and tenth companies could advance toward the main city without much interference. He called to the vox officer and the young woman ran over to him. He told her to get Captain Kuchiki on the line, and the woman began calling to command.

He sighed and removed his helmet, moving a hand through his long red hair and then wiping the sweat off on his pants. He was about to turn back to the woman when he heard the deep clap of a heavy bolter open up. He saw two men get ripped apart by a dozen rounds of bolter ammunition and their bodies were riddled with explosive shells and ripped to pieces. He looked over and saw that one of the gun crew men was not dead and he was manning the gun. The heavy bolter turned and aimed at him, his heart stopped and he felt his life pause.

Oh shit, he thought, this is it I'm dead. Just as soon as the thought flashed though his mind he heard las fire snap and illuminate the man behind the gun in red light. The man toppled backwards as a crater formed on his face from a lucky shot. Renji, felt relief wash over him and he collapsed to his knees. He was just milliseconds away from a very painful death, and he had survived it.

"Lieutenant," the vox officer called and he felt her grab his shoulder, "Are you alright sir?" Renji looked at the girl and nodded; she held the handset in one hand and told him that Captain Kuchiki was awaiting his report. Renji took the handset and regained his composure. When he finished filling in his Captain he took a moment to rest by sitting on a curb and leaning back against a fire hydrant.

Renji Abarai, lieutenant in the Imperial Guard, and he was still scared out of his mind.

END CHAPTER

Author's Note: I really wanted to get into the action to make a quick hook so someone would want to read this story. I know that there aren't just a whole lot of Bleach Warhammer crossovers, in fact I've only read two, and they were one shots. But, I look forward to reviews, but please no flames, but if you must criticize, constructive only. And on another note there will be romance involved and lemons in later chapters, so enjoy.

Thank you very much for reading,

Big Mack


	2. Waiting Get it Done

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000 please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: Waiting-Get it Done

It was cool outside, not cold, but cool and he was finding it slightly better than the conditions inside the landing craft they had made the descent in two weeks earlier. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat in the open hatch of the Leman Russ pattern battle tank and waited in formation at the head of the armored column. He had ten Leman Russ' under his command along with, ten Hellhound flame tanks and two mini tracked scout vehicles dubbed 'Rabbit's' for their speed and ability to make tight turns.

He stared out across the old stone bridge of the town of Hind. It was part of the suburbs of the many city of Vorhast, that the Seireitei 421st had been tasked with reclaiming. Rebels had managed to take over half the world of Killian before the Governor of the world had saw fit to call for Imperial assistance from Segmentum Command. Vorhast was a large city and it was full of suburbs and smaller communities, but the best way into the city was through the town of Hind, and the rebels knew it.

Protected on three sides by mountains, it would have been impossible for the armor of the three companies to move into the city any other way than through Hind. The other companies in the regiment had received their orders and they were trying to clear the way for the tanks. The armored column was three wide and Toshiro's tank was positioned in the center between two other tanks.

It was midday and they were running behind schedule, Captain Kuchiki's company had managed to clear the way up the middle for his company, but the other companies were experiencing much tougher going apparently. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Toshiro was short, and he had gotten the nickname of the 'wunderkind' but many of the soldiers in the regiment. He was the youngest officer, but he was very talented in the ways of armored combat.

"Captain," he heard a voice call to him over the vox link. He saw out of the corner of his eye, the hatch to the tank on his right open up. Up of the tank came the long strawberry blond hair of his senior CO, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"What is it," he said calmly.

"We're burning a lot of fuel just sitting here, sir," she said unbuttoning the top buttons of her uniform and allowing her large amount of cleavage to show. She fanned herself with a plain white folding fan and removed the padded leather helmet but kept her microbead on her ear.

"Yeah, we are," he admitted and sent the order to kill the tank engines. There were sighs of relief across the link and he ignored them.

"Great," Rangiku said, "I thought I was going to even loose the weight in my boobs for a second."

"I could have done without that information," Toshiro said quickly closing his eyes and simply waiting to hear when he should order the column forward.

******

Colonel Shunsei Kyoraku lay on the top of the turret on his Leman Russ command tank. Unlike many in the regiment he was a veteran of wars. He had served under General Genryusai before he was selected to go back to Seireitei and take command of a fresh batch of guardsmen. Lieutenant Colonel Jushiro Ukitake and Major Retsu Unohana had also come with the general when he returned home.

It was nice to see home again, they had gotten a chance to see home again. Something that Imperial Guardsmen very rarely ever got to do. He chewed on a toothpick and moved his hat from over his eyes and looked up into the cloudy midday sky. The other companies were either taking their time, or resistance was heavy than expected.

"Colonel Kyoraku," a female voice said from beside his tank. He sat up and looked down to see the uniformed beauty of his second, Lieutenant Nanao Ise. She adjusted her glasses and began climbing the side of the high profiled tank. He held out a hand as she neared the top of the main body chassis and gave her a smile.

"What's up," he said simply. Nanao had been plucked from one of the PDF regiments of Seireitei and she was very much what a strict adherent to what officer conduct should be. He former commander was straight laced and a hard liner, it was a shock when she was assigned to Kyoraku and his company. He was laid back and didn't fret over the details much.

She never expected to serve under a man with such a small regard for the way officers were meant to compose themselves. But, she dealt with it and she knew that most of the time he was being himself. He was obviously capable, when the fresh regiment landed along with the other elements of the crusade force; he had managed to rally the company out of the chaos of the drop site misses and brought them into the fight while many others were still trying to rally their troops.

"Captain Kuchiki reports that his company has punched through the center," she said, "but Captain Soifon and Lt. Colonel Ukitake are both reporting extremely heavy resistance and still don't know when they will achieve a break through."

"While in the meantime, we are stuck on the other side of this river and can't support them," he sighed laying back down, "Great. Tell the company to kill the engines and not to waste precious time, write home or something, or just enjoy each others company."

"Sir," Nanao asked wondering what he meant.

"If they're having that much trouble then just think about the casualties their taking," he said pointing out his reasoning for the order, "it will be just as hard for us if we have to engage such a determined force."

Nanao nodded her head finally understanding that he meant for his soldiers to enjoy the time they had because it may end soon. "But what about cutting the engines?"

"How can we go and help if we run out of fuel," he said not removing the hat that sat over his eyes. He heard his lieutenant jump down off the tank and he waited a second then rolled over and watched as the woman walked away.

"Damn that's a nice ass," he said to himself with a grin on his face. Nanao stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around and faced her commander. There was no way she heard me, he thought, the tank engine was still running and she was already one tank length away.

"The vox link is on, Colonel," she said her face red with angry embarrassment. Kyoraku quickly switched the vox off and rolled over to avoid the woman's death glare. Shit, he thought, I have to check that more often. The driver's hatch opened and the young man that drove the massive war machine poked his head out and gave his commander a smile and a thumb up. He knew it was about his comment; Kyoraku just smiled and laid back down just waiting for orders.

******

The fighting was brutal. Jushiro had lost six members of his own command squad in the initial volley of fire from the fortified intersection. His company had been tasked with taking three intersections on the east side of the town. Captain Kuchiki was charged with taking and holding the town center and main central square. Captain Soifon was currently trying to take and secure the local sports stadium so the armored companies of the regiment could have a place to park their equipment.

Las fire impacted into the corner of the building he was taking cover behind. Dust and burn marks appeared and he held his limbs tight to his body. Even though he was protected from the gunfire it was a habit he had yet to break from the lost world he had fought on.

"Sir," a young vox officer said holding the handset of the radio in his hand, "General Genryusai wants a sitrep, sir." Jushiro took the handset and answered, there was hissing then the booming voice of the old general rocked his eardrums louder than the explosions of grenades and gunfire, and that was his inside voice.

"Ukitake, what is your status?"

"General," Ukitake said motioning for the vox trooper to follow him as he walked down the street that ran parallel to their objectives. "We've encountered heavy resistance, the intersections are heavily fortified. A lot of anti personal weapons, they even converted an old hydra anti-air battery into a sixty ton road block."

"What is it you need Colonel," Genryusai asked over the link.

"Nothing, we just have to out think them," Ukitake responded, "I've got a lot of wounded sir, I've lost three medics so far, please inform Major Unohana that she's going to be getting a lot of patience when this is over."

"Alright, just get it done," Genryusai said then the link went back to a low hiss.

"That might be a little difficult," he said to himself as he approached the corner of the building opposite from where he was originally. Several guardsmen were ducked down near the corner a one was taking pop shots at the rebels in the intersection. He glanced around the corner and saw a squad of guardsmen ducked behind a pair of wrecked civilian vehicles and firing back at the entrenched defenders.

Lieutenant Kiyone Kotetsu was the officer leading the squad. She fired a full burst over the truck of one of the cars blindly and then brought the weapon back down and exchanged battery packs. They were cut off and he knew that they wouldn't be able to make it back to the rest of the company without taking major causalities.

Damn, he thought trying to think of a way not only to rescue his cut off squad, but also take out these defenders.

"Guardsmen Ryu," he called and a young man jogged up totting a grenade launcher. Ukitake pointed around the corner and asked him. "Can you hit those guns from here with your launcher?"

The young trooper glanced around the corner quickly and then gauged the distance and gave a curt nod to his commander.

"Then do it," Ukitake said slapping him on the shoulder, "We'll give you cover."

The trooper readied himself and whispered a pray to the Emperor for protection. Ukitake gathered the second platoon that was there and informed them of the plan.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu," he said over the microbead. After a moment the woman responded her voice strained and breathing heavy. "When I give the order I want you and your squad to provide covering fire while Ryu tries to take out those guns." The woman responded and he could see her getting the attention of her squad.

Ukitake took a deep breath. This wasn't his first rodeo, but he didn't want to make it his last. He checked the battery charge in his rifle and then took several quick breathes before shouting his order.

"Covering fire," he roared and he jumped out from around the corner followed by five other guardsmen and they unleashed a barrage of las bolts that hissed through the air toward the emplacements. Ryu crouched to one knee and aimed his launcher, then after a second or two, Ukitake didn't know, it felt like hours to him, Ryu fired two rounds. Smoke contrails followed the grenades as they sail swiftly to their targets.

The concussion grenades hit their mark and sent the heavy bolter emplacement up in two large explosions of dirt and flame. Ryu turned and prepared to fire another pair of shells toward the second gun emplacement when fire from the intersection slammed into his neck. It was a solid projectile round because Ukitake did not see a las bolt fired from there before Ryu went down.

The young man gripped his neck as blood gushed from it like a geyser. The boy was going to die; Ukitake had seen this same scene a hundred different times. The main artery was hit and he was going to bleed out before even the medics could treat him. Thick red blood pooled on the sidewalk of the street and Ukitake picked up Ryu's fallen weapon and aimed at the second emplacement. The other squad members were beginning to take cover but Ukitake had to do this, it was their only shot.

"Captain," he heard Kiyone shout over the microbead, "Take cover." He lifted the heavy weapon and aimed it to arc the grenades over into the gun emplacement. Just as fire started to open up from the emplacement he fired a trio of shells. The first shell was just short, but lucky for him the recoil of the first shot caused the next two to hit dead on mark. The emplacement erupted in flames and the extra ammunition crates there began to cook off from the flames. The rebels manning the intersection began to fallback. Ukitake dropped the grenade launcher and ordered the two platoons in the street forward.

The men and women roared in compliance to their commanders orders. They were eager to avenge the deaths of their comrades, and they would take the intersection, and cut down any rebels that remained.

Ukitake turned and knelt down beside Ryu. The young man's life was slipping away fast and his eyes were starting to glaze over. The young man's hand was trembling and he Ukitake could see the fear on his face. He took the young man's hand and started stroking his short black hair.

"It's okay, son," his leaned close and whispered, "you did good, you saved us today, go be with you ancestors in peace." He tried to make his voice as soothing as possible but it was horse from shouting orders and just struggling to speak over the noise of battle. Ryu stopped trembling and Ukitake felt the grip of his hand loosen. His pupils dilated and his jaw grew lax.

Ukitake placed a hand over the young man's eyes and closed them. Then he whispered a silent pray for the young man's soul.

"May you find the peace in death, that you could not in life," he said taking one of the man dog tags and placing it in the chest pocket of his flak vest. He placed the young man's arms at his side and laid his helmet beside his head. The crunching of debris as boots sounded from behind him, he turned and saw Kiyone approaching behind him. She snapped a salute.

"Colonel," she said as Ukitake returned her salute with a lax one of his own. "The intersection is ours, first and second platoons are holding, and I went ahead sent two, two, around to flank the other intersection."

Ukitake nodded his approval. It was a good idea to send the second squad of the second platoon on such a mission. When it came to inter company lingo the first number was always the platoon, and the second number was always the squad within that platoon.

"Vox," Ukitake shouted, he had to report his status. Then he had to take count of all the troopers he lost.

"Poor kid," Kiyone said saying a quick prayer, "At least it was quick."

"Not quick enough," Ukitake said looking back down at the young guardsmen.

END CHAPTER

Author's Note: Okay if the first pairing wasn't obvious enough for you it happened in this chapter, guess…go ahead…well I'm sure you get the idea. But, I wanted to try and keep the characters as true to their personalities as possible, of course since this is AU, there are going to be certain things they can or won't be able to do or certain things they wouldn't say but I don't find that a hindrance, but I hope you like it. Please read and review, as always no flames, constructive criticism only…

Thank you very much,

Big Mack


	3. Stadium

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000 please don't sue me

Chapter 3: Stadium-Pinned Down-Someone of Competence

"Lieutenant Omeada," Soifon roared over the vox. She was furious, and everyone in the company realized that she was probably more dangerous now than the incoming fire from the rebel forces. The woman was small, but her rage was larger than most of the diehard veterans most of the troopers had seen since the landings.

"Lieutenant Omeada," she roared again, "Give me a sitrep now." There was only static over the line and she tossed the handset of the vox back into the stomach of the young trooper behind her. "Emperor damn that fat son of a bitch."

She was currently located on the south side of the arena. It was large seating probably thirty thousand people; this made it a hardened structure and much more defended than the fortified intersections in town. Gaining entry into the stadium wasn't the hard part; it was clear the damn thing that was proving to be a challenge in itself.

The stadium was ten stories tall and had three sections, the nose bleed sections on the upper decks were almost inaccessible the rebels had seen to barricade the stairways leading up. Currently Soifon held the visitor section of the stadium, the west end zone section was open, but the east side connected the two sides in a large horse shoe formation.

Autocannon fire pelted the stands and the only safe area was within the structure itself. The gray concrete walls and floors were littered with debris and trash. Bodies of rebels and a few guardsmen were scattered on the floor. The rebels weren't giving this place up without a fight. They obviously recognized the importance of this place to the guard and were determined to either not allow them to take it, or they were ready to make them pay a heavy price for it.

"Lieutenant Kaede," she roared and a young woman jogged up to her captain. Kaede was an intelligent young woman and she possessed something valuable, common sense. "I want you to take third platoon around the west end zone and move into the home side and begin to clear it out."

Autocannon fire sailed in through the opening leading to the stands. The large bullets impacted the cement wall opposite Soifon and she groaned at the incompetence of her second. It was a simple job, he just had to get his fire teams into place through the east and take out those autocannons, but she figured even that was to hard a job for the fat rich boy.

"First platoon on me," she said and dismissed Kaede. First platoon fell in on her and the four squads of guardsmen followed her lead. She began moving through the southern middle concourse. She was going to kick Omeada's fat ass once this was over.

******

Lieutenant Omeada ducked down behind a knocked over vendor cart and avoided a volley of las rifle from the rebel combatants holding the gate. The southern and northern sections of the stadium were connected in the east, but to avoid home fans and visiting fans from having massive brawls the two sections were gated off. The rebels had closed the gate and were now firing at the guard through the gate and behind sandbag emplacements.

"Grenade launcher," Omeada shouted firing a couple of shots blindly over the top of the toppled cart.

"He's dead LT," the guardsmen next to him said.

"Shit, what about Kenji and the flamer," he asked hoping for something.

The trooper pointed and Omeada saw the man that was his squad's flamer trooper was laying face down in a pool of blood. Omeada cursed again and tried to think of something. He had to take this gate and open up the north side, otherwise Captain Soifon was going to having his ass.

"What about third squad?"

"Gone," the trooper replied.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Omeada said dropping the battery pack and slapping in a fresh one to his rifle.

"Lieutenant," a voice called on the microbead, "second squad still has its flamer sir."

"Thank the Emperor," he had to think of a plan now, "Alright, if you got grenades lob them, then send the flamer up and roast those bastards."

There was a moment of silence on the guard side of the line as the troopers stopped firing and primed grenades to throw. About fifteen troopers all lobbed grenades at the entrenched rebels. Some gunfire stopped as several rebels tried to pick up the grenades and throw them back. Omeada risked a look over and saw two men rose up and throw a couple of grenades back at the guardsmen. A third cocked his arm back to throw but he was a little too slow on the technique and the grenade detonated in his hand killing him and knocking down at least three other rebels. He didn't know if they were dead, but they were at least wounded.

Most of the grenades detonated in front of the sand bag emplacement, but a couple found their mark behind the wall and the explosions silenced the guns at least temporarily. The two grenades that were thrown back at the guard fell short and detonated harmlessly.

"Flamer up," the second squad sergeant shouted, and the woman carrying the weapon raised from her position the weapon in hand. The two tanks of accelerant were strapped to her back and over the ten months of training aboard the ship she had obviously gotten used to the heavy weight of the weapon. She jogged up toward the gate and aimed her weapon at the emplacement. As rebels began to stand up and prepare to return fire they were greeted by the hissing barrel of the flamer.

Orange and red flames engulfed the position and in super heated death. Over the hissing roar of the flamer Omeada could hear the terrible screams of the rebels as they were burned to death. He cringed as the sound was eerie and unnerving.

"Alright, second platoon, move up and get the gate open," he said standing and breathing a sigh of relief. "Now I don't have to hear Captain Soifon ride my ass about this."

"Don't worry about that fat boy," he heard a voice call behind him. Omeada turned around ready to pop the mouth of the person who had uttered the offense. But, when he saw Soifon standing behind him glaring at him with a disapproving stare, he quickly saluted her and tried not to show just how nervous he was.

"Captain," he began, "I'm glad you're here."

"Save it, lieutenant," she said, "you hold this position, I'll take out the autocannons." She walked off shaking her head and the rest of her platoon followed. Omeada stood the sweat pouring off of him more than if he was staring down the barrel of a commissar's pistol.

"LT, are you alright," the guardsmen next to him asked, "you look pale."

"I'm so screwed."

******

Soifon managed to move in four of her five fire teams and the fifth was setting up the captured heavy bolters from the entrance to the stadium. She stopped at a corner and used a small hand mirror to peer around the corner. She observed several dozen rebels running back and forth retrieving fresh hoppers of ammunition for the large autocannons. The steady thump, thump of the enemy's weapons echoed off the concrete walls of the inner stadium causeway.

"Lieutenant Kaede," Soifon said softly into her microbead. There was a moment of static and then the young officer replied. "What's your status?"

"We're getting bogged down by heavy resistance, but we are making headway."

There was a loud bang and Soifon winced at the high-pitched sound over the microbead. She called the girl's name but there was only static after the loud whine. Soifon cursed and looked back down the causeway at her platoon. She pointed at the fifth squad and used her hand to point to the corner. Silently, the squad moved up and waited next to their commander.

"First through fourth squads follow me," she said into the microbead, "you guys start opening fire once the last of us is past you." She said to the squad and then she put her right hand above her head and then dropped it forward.

Moving quickly and keeping their bodies low the four squads dashed across the causeway and made for the other side of the passage. The wide passage was divided by steel benches and food vendor stands. As soon as the last trooper passed the fifth squad opened up with the heavy bolters, and began to tear into the rebels. The men running back and forth were ripped apart by the explosives shells of the bolters. Soifon led the rest of her platoon and swiftly approached the open gates were the men were running out of.

"Third and Fourth squads right, first and second, to the left with me," she waved her arm to the right and the third and fourth squads moved into the gate leading outside the stadium. Even over the bolter fire from down the causeway, she made out the snap of the las rifles of her squads. She turned to the left and no sooner had she made the turn around the food stand then she raised her rifle and fired three las bolts into the chest of a rebel trying to make a get away.

The two squads with her opened fire and dropped about ten rebels in the first volley. She ordered the heavy bolters to cease fire and then ordered her squads forward. They dashed back across the passage and through the gate leading to the stadium stands. Once back into the light she squint her eyes and found her first target. She leveled her rifle at the first gun nest and pulled the trigger. A stream of red bolts flew from her rifle and pummeled the three men in the nest, burning smoking holes into their flesh.

Her troopers began opening up and taking out the rest of the guns, and after about two minutes the guns that had plagued them for the last twenty minutes were finally silenced. Soifon wiped sweat from her forehead and called over her vox officer. The young man ran over to her and she took the handset.

"Command this is Soifon," she said there was a moment of static then a young trooper responded, "The stadium is secure."

"Roger that Captain, hold until the tanks get there."

"Roger," she said and began directing her forces to secure the outer stadium. As she began issuing orders she saw lieutenant Kaede approaching she was covering her ear with a blood stained white bandage. Soifon gave her a nod and she felt herself smile on the inside, it was nice to see that she had people of competence under her command.

End Chapter 3

Author's Note: That one took me a while to write, sorry work has been busy lately. Hopefully, the next chapter will come out faster. Please read and review, hope you enjoyed.

Thank You,

Big Mack


	4. Assemble the Teams, A Quick Glance

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me

Chapter 4: Assemble the Teams-A Quick Glance

Renji stood on the second floor balcony of a café and oversaw the reinforcement of the intersection, which had been designated I-123 on the tactical maps by Command. The opposite side of the intersection was barricaded and loaded down with the sandbags, flak board and sheet metal. Inside the second floor of the café his Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, along with some of the platoon sergeants from the other squads in the company.

Hoshi had lead a scouting team further into the suburbs. He had left with five troopers and returned with two. Renji watched as a group of guardsmen off loaded sandbags from a truck from the eighth company. The troopers wiped sweat from their brows and some even rolled up their sleeves and unbuttoned uniform tops. The cool air was not enough to keep their bodies chilled with the work.

"Lieutenant Abarai," Renji heard from behind him. The young man turned and greeted his captain and snapped to attention. Captain Kuchiki walked past him and observed the work on the barricades for a moment before turning back to regard his subordinate. "Lieutenant, I've just received word from the general that we are going to be moving out in a few hours."

Byakuya turned around as he heard a trio of Leman Russ Battle Tanks roll down the street and park themselves in the middle of the intersection. Their massive battle cannon's pointed down the street and almost dared the enemy to attack down the street.

"What is it you need me to do, sir," Renji asked.

"You are going to be involved in an infiltration mission," Byakuya said walking back inside and motioning Renji to follow him. "You and a squad from the eleventh and thirteenth companies are going to move under the cover of night and penetrate deep into enemy territory. While in there, you are going to strike at key locations and then sow as much chaos into the enemy ranks as you can. Distract them while we move the armor up and prepare to invade the main city."

"What about support," Renji asked approaching the table and observing the captain as he pointed the squad's point of incursion.

"You'll have artillery support from the 183rd Cadian Armored, but that's it, other than that, you're on your own."

Renji felt his stomach drop. On his own, just him and the other squads.

"How big of a force is going in," he asked trying to comfort himself without showing his anxiety.

"Fifteen total," Kuchiki said, "you head out at nightfall, I'd suggest getting some sleep Lieutenant."

******

Rukia Kuchiki sat on the sandbag wall on one of the barricades perpendicular to the front reinforced barricade. She checked her las rifle and her auto pistol making sure that she had fresh magazines in both, and that both were functioning normally. Her helmet sat beside her on the sandbag wall it was clean and unscratched. Her uniform, the black long sleeve button up fatigue shirt, and the black flak cargo pants were perfectly clean. Her weapons hadn't even been fired in the last five days. It was for one simple reason, because her older brother was a company commander in the regiment.

She was a junior lieutenant in the thirteenth company, she was just as capable of leading soldiers into combat as any of the other officers in the regiment, but because her brother was the commanding officer of the sixth company, she was looked after. She didn't mind the fact that he wanted to protect her, but at the same time she wanted to get out into the thick of it at times. The second company had called in clear and the ninth company was garrisoning the stadium with their tanks. The eighth and tenth companies were moving through the streets and moving to the south side of the town with the fifth and third companies in escort.

A group of tanks rumbled by on their way south toward their rally point the number eight stamped high across their turret. As the lead tank rumbled past her she caught sight of a long brown haired man sitting on the top of the turret his legs just dangling down into the hatch. A black high peaked officers cap rested lazily atop his head and I cigar sat between his lips. The enigmatic Colonel Shunsei Kyoraku, he was a notorious ladies man, with one hell of an alcohol tolerance. The second tank was that of his no nonsense second in command, Nanao Ise. Rukia had met the woman once and immediately walked away with the impression that she knew her job and she did her best to keep her commander in a good light.

Several more Leman Russ tanks rumbled past and then there was a break as the eighth company and tenth company had set out a different times. Between the roaring lines of tanks she saw lieutenants Kotetsu and Sentaro arguing about something. They always seemed to be at odds with one another. The faintest hint of a smile creased Rukia's face and she was happy to see that at least one thing wasn't changing dramatically.

The two senior lieutenants seemed to feel her watching them and they started to race toward her. Neither of them seemed to be paying attention to columns of tanks rolling down the street and she heard the loud shriek of tank tread on pavement as the lead tank of the tenth company rolled up. The top hatch flew open and she saw the young handsome face of Captain Hitsugaya. He barked something at the two officers, but neither paid any attention to his words, most likely because they couldn't hear him. The young commander shook his head and ordered the tank forward and then closed the hatch as he crawled back down into the tank.

"Rukia," Kiyone shouted. Rukia leaned back since the woman had decided to shout at her from about two feet away from her face. Before she could continue her sentence an elbow came crashing down on her helmet and she dropped down wincing in stunned pain.

"Captain Ukitake wants to see you," Sentaro blurted out and Kiyone shot up the pain in her neck and head gone.

"I was going to tell her that, Sentaro you jackass."

"Well first come first serve you, gash," Sentaro countered her insult with another of his own, and the nature of it effectively raised the stakes.

"Why does Captain Ukitake want to see me," Rukia asked, but not to any real surprise the two senior officers didn't hear her and instead began hurling insults at one another. Rukia sighed and picked her helmet up from beside her, and she slung her rifle over her shoulder. She looked both ways and waited for an opening in the column of armor before darting across the street. Making her way down the side walk she walked into the building that her Captain had converted into a command post.

She saw the tall white haired man standing at a table with a map spread across it. He was being informed of enemy positions and strength. The building appeared to have at one time been a bank. There were pamphlets with titles that asked question like: Would you like to open an account?

Walking through the organized chaos of the former bank lobby she approached her captain and gave a sharp salute. Ukitake turned when he heard the click, snap of boots and he gave the woman a relaxed salute and welcomed her with a smile. He gestured her over and she approached ready to fulfill his orders.

"Rukia," he said his voice calming, "I'm glad you came, I have a very important mission for you."

Rukia immediately perked up, she was actually going to be given a mission. No way, she thought, I'm actually going to see action. He gestured to the map of the suburbs and began pointing out several locations.

"Rukia, the areas circled in red are what we would consider priority targets," she noticed that the map was covered in red circles. The Stadium was circled, but it had a large red X drawn through it. As did all the intersections that ran along toward the south of the complex. It effectively formed a front line, and she quickly got a gasp on her orientation on the displayed map.

"Our scouts have managed to receive some intel on the rebel's movements and what they plan to do next," he paused momentarily to take a drink of water from a class on the table. "The General has seen fit for us to dispatch our own little insurgence team deep into the suburbs. Tonight at about three, the rebels plan to make a large simultaneous counterattack at this intersection here." He pointed to an intersection with the label of I-123. She nodded and he continued. "While that's going on they are going to try and hit the stadium with as much mortar and self guided rocket fire as they can. We need you and the team that we're sending in to take out those mortars and rocket positions before the attack begins."

"What team are you sending," she asked eager to prove her worth.

"It will be a combine unit, Lieutenant Abarai from the sixth company and a few guardsmen from his squad, along with Lieutenant Madarame of the eleventh company, plus you and four members from your own platoon, your choice."

"How many are going on this mission," she asked her eagerness sudden halting and questioning its existence.

"Fifteen total," he said with a smile to try and ease her wariness, "It's a deep strike mission and we can't afford to loss an entire platoon for this. Also, once you've taken out the mortars and rockets, you will need to make hit and run attacks within their control zone. It'll be tough, but you just have to keep them distracted until sunrise when we begin our offensive."

"Of course sir," Rukia replied.

"Don't worry," he said trying to reassure the young woman, "just watch the back of the person next to you, and they'll watch yours."

Rukia swallowed and nodded. Ukitake dismissed her and she left the CP, she retook her position at the barricade and began thinking of which members of her squad was she going to take.

******

The sun was sinking in the sky and Toshiro rubbed his eyes as he stared at the world outside his tank through the vision screen positioned directly in front of him gave him an image of the world beyond. He had switched his vox to the general channel and listened as crews in his company exchanged jabs and jokes. He smiled at some but most were simply stupid and really only fit for young children.

He could also hear his second complaining about how hot the inside of the tank was. He sighed and shook his head. Toshiro glanced down at his gunner who sat to his left and just below him deeper set in the vehicle. The man was leaned back his chin resting on his chest and his arms folded. His gaze then turned to the driver and the two side sponson operators. The driver was too busy singing softly to himself and the two operators were exchanging conversation about their interpretations of the Imperial Infantry Man's Uplifting Primer, the Imperial Guard rule book basically.

He checked the gunner one more time and then pressed a button on the side of the display screen. The camera he was looking out of, which was mounted on the top of the turret, spun around and looked toward the rear of the tank. Behind his was his second in command. The woman was still riding with the top hatch of her tank open and he could see her long strawberry blond hair whipping in the wind as the tanks rumbled down the streets toward the outskirts of the town.

Checking the gunner a final time, and satisfied that he was asleep. Toshiro flipped the zoom dial and focused on his executive officer. He got in close and her image filled the view screen. He just watched her for a moment and then he caught himself licking his lips. He stopped and shook his head. What the hell am I doing, he thought and flicked the camera monitor to reset to the default position.

Rangiku Matsumoto was his direct subordinate, he couldn't have relations like that even if he wanted to, but at the moment he found himself debating if he even wanted to. He stopped to realize that he was in fact aroused simply by looking at the woman. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He would get over this, he would just have to find some nice girl once they were off this world, or they were simply an occupation force. Yeah, he thought, when I have time, and then I'll find somebody.

******

It was getting dark and Ikkaku Madarame had already arrived at the insertion pointed. After about another twenty minutes the girl now as Rukia Kuchiki showed up, and of course last was Renji Abarai. Ikkaku just watched as the two officer sat across the room in the bombed out department store. They even looked like they were soft, he thought.

"So," Renji said eventually, "guess we are all working on the same thing."

"Yeah I guess so," Rukia had said. They had all been though the formal introductions. Ikkaku was keeping to himself however. He had been on the front for the first six days of the invasion, and then up until today, his company had been bringing up the flank and was left exposed on the far edge of the line. He hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in weeks and he was irritated.

"Yeah," he said, "guess we are."

There was a long silence and Renji and Rukia both felt a strange unease fall over them. Ikkaku sat on a pile of rubble and smoked a cigarette. He wasn't irritated by them exactly, but there happy attitudes at the moment were getting on his nerves. Normally, he was one to relish a fight. There was nothing he enjoyed more, but he guessed there really was a limit to the exhaustion a human could endure before they started to just completely feel it.

"LT," one of the guardsmen in his squad called from across the room, "Sir, command just gave the orders, they tell us to move and make for objective alpha."

Ikkaku felt a jolt of energy run through his body again and he jumped up from his seat on the rubble and grinned at the two other officers before him. They both looked at him in disbelief, here was a man that not just seconds ago looked like he was sleep walking, but now he was energized and ready to fight.

"Are you feeling okay, Ikkaku," Rukia asked.

"I've never felt better," he responded grabbed up his rifle, "you better get your people together or you're going to get left behind."

End Chapter 4

Author's Note: My apologies to anyone who has been waiting to read this next chapter, I got bogged down with another side project but now I'm back and I intend to start posting more chapters as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading,

Big Mack


	5. Night Assault

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me…or taze me bro…

Chapter 5: Night Assault

Advancing through the ruined streets wasn't the hard part; it was only once they got within the rebel perimeter that they started to find their jobs more difficult. Random patrols, perfect sniper alleys, and roving anti-air tanks converted to handle mass infantry attacks. These were just a few of their problems.

Renji peered around the corner using his night vision headset. He saw a group of rebels sitting around a barrel with a fire burning in it. The light from the flames glowed a bright white in the lens of the headset. He squint he eyes and tried to get an accurate head count. All he could see was about four guys, but there were shape moving behind them and the fire that were obscured by the glow of light.

He put his hand up and motioned toward the corner of the building across the street. Holding up three fingers and then pointing his left index finger at the ground beside him. Three guardsmen approached and took positions their commander and then aimed their rifles down range toward the enemies. They were about twenty yards away and lucky for them the clouds had rolled in shortly after embarking on the mission and the yellow light cast by the twin moons of the planet was blocked out.

Renji turned and gestured for Rukia and her squad to go across the street. The small woman nodded and silently she made the hand signal to move. The five person team quickly darted across the fifteen yard gap to the next corner and then held their positions. He noted with some degree of impression at the woman's highly skilled team. She herself wasn't bad; she didn't act like a pampered little sister of his captain. Of course, given who his captain was, he didn't expect anything less.

Rukia and her squad took up firing positions and aimed down the street as well. Renji then motioned Ikkaku and his squad on and with the lightning fast speed of vultures the five men of the eleventh company racing across the street. They stood almost straight up and simply ran like bats out of hell. Renji took a mental note of how unlike the two officers were in there combat routines.

Ikkaku motioned for Renji and his squad to follow and they did. Dashing across the street the five guardsmen reached the other side without alerting the enemies just down the road. Renji breathed a sigh of relief and he put his back up against the wall of the building. They were close to their target, and time was growing short. He took a small map out of his flak vest pocket and tried his best to examine it with only the night vision.

"I see the park," one of the guardsmen hissed beside him.

Renji looked up and saw a faint glow coming from their objective site. He looked down the street and saw that they were completely alone. He whispered for Rukia and Ikkaku to join him. The two officers approached and crouched down.

"Okay there's the park, and if intelligence is right then that's were the mortars are," Renji began.

"Planning is all well and good," Rukia began looking around, "But don't you think it might be better if we discussed this in cover and not of the side of the street, and in plain view."

Renji looked up and looked down the street again and saw that they were still the only souls on the road.

"But, we're the only one's here," Ikkaku said, "and the objective is right over there."

There was a slight sigh from the woman and she shook her head. Renji continued without giving it much thought.

"Alright then," he began, "It might be best if the sharpshooters set up in the buildings here." He pointed on the map to a large building that was listed as a school.

"Then, my assault teams can hit the bastards from the west while their attention is diverted," Ikkaku said pointing out the location he and his men would be taking.

"Alright," Rukia said, "I have a couple of disposable rocket launchers, we can hit any armor that might try and come to the rescue when the fighting starts. How much time do we have to set up?"

Renji looked down at his watch and then back up to Rukia.

"We've got five minutes," he said folding up the map and putting it back into his pocket, "let's get going."

******

Rukia and her squad had set up in the buildings that she had designated in her mind to be the most likely position to best intercept any vehicles that may arrive to assist the enemy at the park should the attack take longer than expected. Two of the guardsmen in her squad were older men and both gave her and the other two troopers a very basic crash course in how to use the disposable launchers. She still wasn't quite sure she was ready to shot the compact launcher but she was going to find out for sure in just a little while.

She checked her watch and took a deep breath. It was almost time, lest than thirty seconds. Her heart was already pounding and she was doing everything in her power to control her body from shaking.

"Lieutenant," the young man next to her asked, "are you alright?"

Rukia looked at the young man and gave a half smile.

"Sure I'm fine," she said hiding the shaking in her voice as well, "why do you ask?"

"It's just that you're shaking so much, people would think you're dancing."

She smiled and held back laughter at the troopers comment. Even if the man didn't have it in mind it did ease her just a little. It was important to maintain a certain level of professionalism during operations like this, but the nerve wracking stress was enough to crush a tank. Little jokes every now and then were good to everyone to let them know that they weren't alone and that their comrades were behind them one hundred pre cent.

Taking in a breath she was about to say something to the man when she heard the first gunshots. The snapping hiss of las fire sounded from down in the park and Rukia jumped at the sudden noise. She spun around from her seat beside the low wall on top of the roof and then peeked over the lip. She couldn't see much, but she did notice the flashes of muzzle discharge as the red lasers from the Guard rifles fired.

She made out shouts and then the defenders returned fire. The blue light from their weapons was hailing down toward the defenders. If she wasn't so terrified she might actually enjoy the little light show that was going on, but she found her heart pounding in her throat and her muscles loosened as the adrenalin began pumping through her veins.

The microbead link erupted in chatter, one guardsman was shouting for a medic and another was relaying orders. The one giving the orders sounded like Renji, he was shouting and she could tell that he was under heavy fire. Then a strange howling laugh cracked in and some of the fire from the defenders turned but was soon cut off. Even from her position Rukia could here screams.

"Come on you little pussies," she heard Ikkaku roar, and behind his shouting she could hear the distinct growl of a chainsword. Is he insane, she thought as she remembered that he and every one of the five troopers under him were armed with chainswords.

"That guy is insane," she heard one of the older sergeants in her squad say under his breath. Rukia found herself agreeing with the man, Ikkaku was almost beyond insane.

"Lieutenant," someone shouted, Rukia looked over and saw the woman pointing down the street. Rukia watched as the bulky form of a hydra anti-aircraft tank rolled into view about two hundred yards further down the main thoroughfare. It turned and started rolling down toward them, and if it had been just the one tank she wouldn't have worried so much, but as the first one completed its turn it was followed by a second, then a third. She watched until about seven tanks started heading down toward them.

"This isn't good," the old sergeant said as he quickly began making his way down the long connected rooftops. Rukia called to him, but he gave her a thumb up and continued along with one of the young troopers both ran with their launchers and disappeared from her sight.

"Alright, Jin, Tomiki," she said, the two guardsmen looked at her, "get your launchers ready; hit the first tanks on my order."

The two men nodded and began to ready the launchers on their shoulders. They waited crouched behind the wall and waited for their commander's order to fire. Rukia readied hers and made sure she was pointing it in the right direction. The AA tanks moved quickly down the street, but didn't appear as if they were even aware of what was going on.

"They probably can't hear a thing," the old sergeant said on the microbead, "we'll hit the two back here."

"Alright, we'll nail the ones in the front and try to box them in," she replied, "but that still leaves two tanks sergeant, how are we going to handle them?"

"The old fashioned way," was all the man said. Rukia made to question what exactly the 'old fashioned way' was. But, as the words left her lips she heard the loud hissing clap of the launchers being released down the way by the sergeant and the other trooper. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two bright lances fire out and strike the two rear tanks. There was a loud explosion and a bright flash as the thin armor of the vehicles ripped open from the internal detonation of the rockets.

She quickly stood up and aimed the launcher and the first tank and pressed the button positioned on the top of the tube. There was a split second delay and then she almost lost her grip on the tube and her footing as well. The force of the discharged weapon sent her stumbling backwards. She caught herself and saw the first tank erupt in an explosion of violence. Two more lances of light streaked out and impacted the two tanks behind it and they erupted in flames.

Large secondary explosions erupted as the ammunition in the weapons began cooking off and shooting in all directions. She ducked as wild bullets whizzed past her head and she turned her head and saw Jin get hit in the shoulder by a stray round. He collapsed to the roof groaning in agony. She crawled over to him and she saw the dark liquid pouring out of his shoulder.

Tomiki reached into one of the pockets of his vest and pulled out a first aid kit. He opened it and took out a small device about half the size of his hand. He removed a plastic cover over the nozzle and aimed it at the wound. He squeezed the device and ooze came out and began to fill the wound. When it made contact with the blood it turned to foam and plugged the wound. Jin continued to writhe in pain but at least he wasn't going to bleed to death for a little bit longer. The bio-foam was a life saver if administered quickly enough.

"I'll be fine," Jin groaned in between moans, "I'll cover you from here."

Rukia nodded and gestured for Tomiki to follow her.

"Sergeant," she shouted into the microbead as the two surviving tanks began to rake the rooftops with a hail of bullets. "What the hell is the old fashioned way?"

"Simple," she heard him reply, "we get on top of the tanks open the hatch and use grenades."

"I wonder who's more insane," Tomiki stated uneasily as Rukia then made for the roof access and opened it to make her way down to the street level. Tomiki followed behind her and the pair quickly jogged down the stairs. They made it to the grocery floor and started to make their way toward the front of the store. Even partially hidden behind the empty store shelves she could see the burning wrecks of the first and second tanks. The loud rapid fire pounding of the two remaining tanks was still audible even inside the building.

When they made it to the front she could see the third tank and behind it the fourth was attempting to find a way around the burning wreck of the third. She took a deep breath and found her shaking had disappeared. The pounding in her chest had subsided and she was only thinking about her job. Quickly she dashed out into the street and in between the second and third tanks. The ammunition inside both had cooked off and all that was left were the burning wrecks. She dropped to a knee and looked around the corner of the vehicle with her back to the store.

Tomiki ran up beside her and she gestured for a grenade. The man fumbled for a grenade and he pulled the pin and placed it in her hand. She gripped it keeping the arming lever held down.

"It's hot," he shouted over the gunfire. Rukia saw that the commander of the tank was directing fire with the hatch open. That was his deadly mistake as she ran toward the tank Tomiki fired his rifle and hit the man in the head. The impact of the bolt collapsed his skull and he slumped over and gravity caused him to fall back down into the tank. Rukia pushed herself up onto the armored chassis and as she readied to throw in the grenade she saw some reach up and try to close the hatch. Her rifle was slung on her shoulder and she instinctively drew her auto pistol.

As the hatch began to close she shoved the weapon into the hatch and stopped it from closing completely. The hatch rose and slammed down again, and as it did she fired her weapon. Not even controlling the burst she just pulled the trigger rapidly until all the ammunition had been expended. The hatch didn't open again and she lifted the heavy metal hatch up and dropped the grenade inside. She heard troubled shouts but then a dull thud erupted and the hatch that had fallen closed opened and she felt a strange heat rise from the inside of the tank.

She looked over and saw the sergeant and the female trooped had already taken care of the last tank. He gave Rukia a thumb up and called in on the microbead.

"Clear," he shouted.

"Clear," she responded, "Alright, regroup and let's see if we can help out the others." The four other troopers responded and they gathered on their commander and made their way into the park, to offer any assistance they could.

End Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, so, here is chapter five, finally. Hope you enjoyed it, it was hard for some reason for me to write this one, mostly because I had a lot of distractions, but I managed to put them out of the way and finally bring you the next installment. And trust me, I'm getting to the smut stuff, but for me I need to work itself out, just having the characters all the sudden start boning in the first few chapters of a story would just seem artificial to me, but that's just my own opinion.

Thanks,

Big Mack


	6. The True Enemy Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000 so please don't sue me…

Chapter 6: The True Enemy Revealed

Renji checked and made sure his squad was in position. He had his two best shots waiting in one of the buildings on the edge of the park. He had removed his night vision and watched a group of soldiers pass only ten feet from him. Ikkaku had called in and said that he and his team were ready for the opening shots.

"In position," the sharpshooters hissed on the microbead. Renji nodded absently out of habit and he checked his rifle. Glancing over at the guardsmen next to him he saw the man fix his bayonet, and Renji thought it might be a good idea. He removed the blade from its scabbard and gently placed it in the lugs on the barrel of the rifle. Renji shouldered his weapon and began to take aim at one of the soldiers that was slowly patrolling the perimeter.

"Take the shot," Renji hissed and before he even realized it he saw the head of one of the men snap back as a red bolt of energy impacted his face. Renji pulled the trigger of his rifle and fired a round into the throat of one of the patrolling guards. The man toppled backwards and fell to the ground. His comrade turned and looked at his friend and in the split second of hesitation the trooper next to him fired a shot and killed the second man.

Renji rose from his crouch behind the bushes and with his thumb he switched the fire setting on his rifle to fully automatic. He saw another group of rebels turn and look to see what was going on. Renji pulled the trigger again and unleashed a hail of red las bolts. He scored several hits but some of the soldiers he hit didn't drop. He began moving forward toward a tree and he slammed his back up against the bark. Behind him he felt the shacking of a tree as bullets and las bolts impacted the thick bark.

He saw the two guardsmen with him rush forward one managed to take cover behind a rise of dirt, but the other stopped instantly. The deep throaty pounds of a heavy bolter echoed from behind Renji and he risked a glance around the cover to see the machine gun was zeroed in on them.

"Medic," the man shouted as he writhed on the ground. A large ragged hole was blown in his stomach. Renji looked away and gritted his teeth, there was medic coming. The poor man would bleed to death before help would arrive anyway.

"Haku," Renji barked into the microbead, "A little help please."

"No good, sir," Haku said, the sound of gunfire cracking over the link back to Renji. "I don't have a shot on him, you got six coming from your left, and they're trying to flank you."

"Roger," Renji said and he turned and fired blindly to his left. He didn't see if he hit anything but hopefully it might dissuade any attackers. He took a grenade from his vest and pulled the pin. Let the arming lever flip and activate he held the small explosive for a moment and then tossed it in the direction he was firing. After a second it detonated and in the brief flash he saw the shape of three soldiers light up and get peppered with shrapnel.

"Nice one sir," there's one left and he's holding.

Renji knew he had to get out from behind this tree. It wasn't going to hold out much longer. He looked to his right and saw a large open gap between him and where the other guardsman was hunkered down in his small hole of cover. He looked left and saw small trees and bushes. He hissed and then took several deep breaths and darted out from his cover when he heard the heavy bolt stop firing.

Dashing for the bushes and trees he heard shouts and the firing renewed. Dirt and wood splinters were tossed up all around him. He high stepped and tried to keep his head down. He found himself whispering a prayer to the Emperor; he promised that if He got him out of this alive that he was so going to church next week.

"Lay into them boys," a roar came over the microbead and thought to himself, better late than never Ikkaku.

Renji dropped to his stomach and looked toward the heavy bolter position and saw five guardsmen mixed in with the rebels. Chainswords roared and las pistols snapped as the assault team tore into the ranks of the rebels. Renji fired a few more shots and then stood moving to join his comrades in the battle. As he ran forward he heard several massive explosions and looked to his right. He saw the massive burning form of two tanks and he knew that he was glad Rukia had taken her position.

******

Ikkaku swung his chainsword and the whirling teeth landed on the midsection of a rebel. The teeth cut into the man's stomach and blood sprayed everywhere. His screams were lost in the roar of the weapons tiny engine and Ikkaku quickly removed the sword and turned it on another. He swatted away a bayonet of one soldier and shot him in the face with his pistol, then hacked the blade down on the head of another soldier.

He holstered his pistol and primed a grenade. He tossed the explosive toward a gathering of stacked crates and then ducked behind cover. After a second or two the grenade detonated and ripped into the crates, and in moments the crates themselves blew up, the ammunition and shells inside overloading and causing a massive explosion. He felt the heat wash over him and he grinned as he rose up and drew his pistol once more.

He rushed forward into a group of dazed soldiers and began cutting them down with ruthless efficiency. His guardsmen followed his lead and began just slaughtering the soldiers wholesale.

"Ikkaku," he heard someone call over to him. He paused in his slaughter and glanced over to see Renji and another guardsman running toward him.

"You're too late," Ikkaku grinned, "we're finishing them off."

"Yeah, yeah," Renji retorted, "let's finish this off and then move out."

Ikkaku went to say something else but his words died in his throat. He heard a blood curdling scream and he looked back recognizing the voice. He knew it was one of the guardsmen in his squad. The woman had served right next to him since the invasion two weeks earlier. He looked back and saw the woman lifted into the air. Something was wrapped around her midsection and it was hoisting her into the air.

"Oh shit," he heard the trooper beside Renji shout, and even Ikkaku's eyes widened with slowly awakening terror. He saw the thing lifting his comrade into the air. The short stubby legs of a machine ten thousand years old, and it was a thing that should have passed into myth and legend, but now he looked upon its hulking form with fear and trepidation.

The body was boxy and wide, and one arm was in the shape of a twisted six barreled assault cannon. The other arm was a hideous long mutated thing with long bladed fingers that quick sliced the woman into bloody ribbons. He saw the red glowing eyes on a helmeted horned head and instantly he was filled with a nauseous feeling in his gut. He saw the barrels begin to spin and felt someone slam into him and the two of them fell to the ground behind the sandbags of the heavy bolter nest.

Loud cracking explosions sounded one right after the other in rapid succession and Ikkaku saw the ground leading up to were he was just standing turn into clouds of torn up earth. The dirt rained down on him making light pings on his helmet and filling his mouth with the nasty dirt. There was a roar of defiance and he glanced over the sandbag wall to see another of his team get back handed by the demon engine of Chaos.

"What the fuck is that," one of the guardsmen shouted over the microbead.

"Fallback," Renji barked. He rose up from his position where he tackled Ikkaku and fired off several shots. The las bolts bounced harmlessly off the Chaos dreadnought and caused it to only direct its attention toward the two officers. "Oh shit," Renji hissed.

"Let's go," Ikkaku grabbed him by the vest and pulled on the other man. Renji followed close behind Ikkaku as the dreadnought opened fire again. The assault cannons barrels spinning and ripping up the ground just at their heels as the just managed to make it behind a concrete partition.

"What the fuck are we going to do," Renji breathed trying to catch his breath and think of a plan. Ikkaku looked around; he didn't know exactly what was going to take something like that down. But he had a feeling that his chainsword wasn't going to do much good. Grenades, he thought, who's going to want to get close enough to use them. He sighed and listened as the heavy mechanical footsteps thudded forward pinning down more troopers and preventing them from escaping.

Ikkaku looked at a small crate lying on the ground next to one of the mortar tubes. He narrowed his eyes as a plan began to form in his mind. He stepped over to the crate and took out his knife. He jammed the blade into the edge of the crate and pried the wooden box open. Inside rested ten mortar shells, the safety pins still in place.

"Hey," he said calling over to Renji, "You ever played catch?"

Renji looked at him confused for a moment. Ikkaku picked up one of the shells and tossed it in his hand and grinned.

"I don't see how thinking about games is going to help us right now," Renji said as he looked back around the corner. The dreadnought was chasing a pair of guardsmen and toying with them like an evil child tortured a pet that couldn't get away fast enough.

"No moron," Ikkaku shouted, "Here, I'll show you stupid."

He pulled the safety pin and slammed the end of the shell down onto his helmet and then ran around the corner. Renji watched as the crazy bastard ran toward the demon engine and then stopped about twenty yards from it and tossed the shell at it. The top heavy shell sailed toward the bulky body frame of the dreadnought and connected with its back. The shell detonated and sent the machine stumbling forward. Ikkaku laughed and quickly ran back toward the concrete partition.

"Are you fucking crazy," Renji said looking at the man.

"That bastard killed one of mine," Ikkaku said his eyes glowing with hate, "it's payback."

He took two more shells and handed them to Renji; the officer looked at him and then dropped his rifle and took hold of the shells. Ikkaku two of his own and then pulled the pin of one and armed it by smashing it against his helmet again. Renji ran around the opposite side of the partition and Ikkaku ran toward the north street to try and catch the machine of guard again. The beast roared and unloaded several dozen rounds at the concrete partition. Great chunks of the wall were ripped away by the massive cannon, and both men found themselves happy that they were no longer hiding behind it.

Ikkaku turned a corner around one stack of crates and lobbed the shell at the machine. Again it detonated and sent the machine stumbling. Quickly it turned on its center axis and began firing at the crates. But, by the time it had gotten a bead, Ikkaku had already moved behind more cover and tossed the second shell at the machines feet. The Dreadnought stumbled and toppled forward. It braced itself with its arm and slowly regained its balance.

"LT," one of the guardsmen shouted over the microbead.

"What," Ikkaku said as he dashed for another crate and opened it to find more shells.

"Enemy reinforcements are rolling up," the man shouted, "And they are coming in strength."

"How," Ikkaku shouted wanting more information.

"Tanks," the man paused, "about ten, and infantry out the ass, it's like a whole damn army."

Ikkaku watched as Renji tossed a shell at the dreadnought and the machine quick answered the explosion with a loud roar of anger and rather than fire its cannon it rushed forward and swung its arm in a wide arch smashing crates and walls. Debris flew everywhere and Ikkaku watched as Renji scrambled away from the machine.

"Alright, fallback and regroup with Lieutenant Kuchiki," Ikkaku ordered, but he still had business to take care handle. He took a shell and primed the pin, this was going to be the kill shot, he was sure of it. He smashed it against his helmet and ran forward shouting at the dreadnought. The demon engine turned and saw Ikkaku coming, and its barrels began to spin. Ikkaku threw the shell and almost as if the entire thing was happening in slow motion he watch the shell sail toward the dreadnought chest. The fire rounds began to leave the whirling barrels and impacted the ground to his right. He leapt to the left and hit the ground on his side. The shell hit the chest of the machine and for a split second it disappeared in a bright flash.

There was a loud roar and he blinked the spots out of his vision and looked to where the dreadnought had been standing. It was still up but now its melee arm was up protecting its head and it fired blindly. Spinning around and launching rounds into everything around. Ikkaku gritted his teeth and rose up. The machine just wouldn't die, but from what it looked like he had robbed it of something critical, its sight.

It screamed and thundered around blindly slammed into crates that still remained standing and then began walking in one direction and slammed into the wall of an outdoor restroom building. Ikkaku turned and began running toward the rally point. As he approached he saw Renji speaking on the vox and issuing what sounded like coordinates.

"Grid Kilo, 2-3-9, fire for effect," he shouted and handed the handset back to the vox trooper. "Alright, the Cadians are about to level this place let's blow this joint before we become permanent parts of the scenery. Ikkaku just nodded his head and they quickly began to make their get away from the battle. As they ran they heard gunfire exchanged from what sounded like the dreadnoughts assault cannon and several hydra anti aircraft tanks. Maybe they'll just kill each other, Ikkaku thought, but he wanted to be the one to kill that dreadnought.

As they got to the next block of buildings they heard the thunderous explosions of heavy artillery as the Earthshaker cannons of the Cadians turned the park into dust.

"I'll see you in hell," Ikkaku whispered as they made their way into one of the residential districts and prepared to set in for a rest.

End Chapter 6

Author's Note: Wow that was hard for some reason. Usually, once I get to writing fight scenes I can just churn them out, but for some reason this one took me three days to think of and write. Maybe it's because of Nanowrimo, but I guess its better that I actually finished it rather than just leaving it hanging. Alright, well please Read and Review, and please no flames, just the constructive criticism please. Hope you enjoyed reading…

Thanks,

Big Mack


	7. The Armored Fist, Horrors of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me.

Chapter 7: The Armored Fist-Horrors of War

Colonel Kyoraku remained within the armored shell of his Leman Russ and simply leaned back in the small seat and waited for the order to start rolling out his force. They had been placed further south and were going to strike hard and fast at the enemy's flank. A Blitzkrieg style tactic, it was simple as he it to his company. You run and shot anything that moves, but you don't stop running. He smiled at the seemingly simple explanation and then sighed as he listened to the men in his tank prepare for the up coming battle in their own ways.

His driver and crew chief, one of the side sponson gunners prayed together and his loader smoked a cigar. The other sponson gunner was fast asleep and gently snoring. Kyoraku looked through the night vision monitor to the city outside. It was awash with green light but it did make a difference over use just his eyes alone. The vox unit in the tank began to hiss and crackle and the men in the vehicle perked up. Even the sleeping gunner woke when the crew chief slapped him on the head.

Kyoraku touched the ear piece and listened to the radio transmission.

"Eight, ten," it began, "Go."

Kyoraku let out another quiet sigh and looked at the men in the tank. He gave them a reassuring smile and nodded his head. He men slapped each other on the shoulder and the tanks engines roared to life.

"Eighth Company," he said his voice raspy from not speaking, "we got the order lets roll out, runnin' and gunnin'."

There were various replies and acknowledgements, and Captain's Aizen and Ichimaru broke in on the vox and wished Kyoraku and Hitsugaya luck. Gin Ichimaru however sounded like a snake in the grass as he always did. Kyoraku just thanked both men and wished them the same.

"Mister Suo," Kyoraku said opening the top hatch and letting some of the cold air into the blazing hot interior of the tank, "roll out."

The tanks formed a column of two and began roaring through the towns streets; they would reach the projected front line in roughly twenty seconds. They barreled down at just enough speed for the infantry to keep up. And it wasn't long before the first shots opened up. Kyoraku heard pings and loud bangs as small arms fire hit the armored hull of the tank. He phased it out and began calling out enemies.

"Heavy bolter, dead ahead chamber one," he said over the roaring engine.

"Load one," the loader shouted and he placed a large round into the breech of the battle cannon. "We're hot," he said making a fist and slamming the round into the breech. It closed automatically and Kyoraku gripped the handles in front of his seat and placed his index fingers on the triggers. He gently squeezed both triggers at the same time and the reward was a loud, deep boom that might have deafened him if he were not wearing protective ear muffs.

The screen flared briefly, but adjusted to the sudden bright light and Kyoraku watched as the round hit spot on. The machine gun nest was blow to pieces and he saw at least one body go flying into the air from the explosion. He barked again for another round and the loader chambered yet another. He hit a button on the wall and the munitions case on the back of the tanks compartment placed another round to where he could easily grab it and load it for the third shot.

"Hostile targets to the left," the crew chief shouted.

"We're hot," the loader barked and slapped Kyoraku on the shoulder. The Colonel fired another round at a group of rebel soldiers as they scrambled to figure out a plan.

The crew chief opened up with his sponson heavy bolter and began tearing into the rebels that were trying to engage the infantry on the left of the tank. He would fire down alleyways as they passed them, and the gun would burp fire for the slightest moment then go silent again.

"Colonel Kyoraku," a voice broke in over the vox. It was Nanao; the sound of her tanks heavy bolter sponson was almost overshadowing her voice.

"Go ahead, Nanao," Kyoraku shouted over the sounds of the heavy bolter.

"Sir, command reports that the strike team was successful in taking out the enemy mortars," she said, Kyoraku smiled for a moment but it sounded as if there was something that she wasn't telling him.

"What else did they say?"

"Well, they ran into unexpected resistance," she said her voice slightly uneasy.

"What kind," he goaded as he triggered the gun for a third time and blew a hole in the barricade that blocked the columns path.

"Private channel, sir," she said and Kyoraku absently fingered the switch and sent their conversation to the command line, only used by officers.

"Alright now spill it, what's up?"

"They ran into a Chaos Dreadnought," she said. Kyoraku hesitated at the triggers for a second. What the hell, he thought. He squeezed the triggers and sent the round down range and into the hull of a hydra AA tank.

"Are you sure," he said and he could feel the eyes of his loader, right and left sponson gunners on him. They couldn't hear the conversation but they wanted to know what it was that had their commander sweating, and it wasn't the engine heat.

******

The infantry moved along the side of the column and fired at anything the moved on the rooftops, in the buildings, or down the alleyways. Las bolts lanced through the dark night and the tanks at the front of the column roared as their cannons opened fire. The deeper the armored fist got into the town the bright it became. Not from the sun, but from the fires from the carnage the tanks were leaving in their wake. It was after the first twenty minutes of the assault that the tanks broke off into smaller units and groups of infantry followed their assigned tank.

Lieutenant Momo Hinamori ran along side the tank belonging to Senior Lieutenant Nanao Ise. The tanks cannon fired a round with a loud boom and the ground shook under her feet. Dust which had settled on the asphalt of the street clouded up as the tank fired. The invisible force that was behind every round belched from the massive battle cannon.

The right side sponson was barking out the heavy bolter rounds into a building and Momo risked a glance around the tanks protective hull to watch as the front of the building was turned to something more resembling a type of cheese. Her platoon slowly walked in a hunched over position as the tank slowly crawled to the west down the street.

"Alright Lieutenant Hinamori," Nanao shouted over the vox, "Clear me a path north."

"Roger," Momo replied and turned back to her platoon, "Let's go."

At her words the squads quickly began moving around the tank and running toward the buildings along the north side of the street. One squad jumped in to the destroyed store front and finished off any survivors of the heavy bolter and battle cannon assault. Momo approached the corner of the building and looked north down the street. Beyond in the faint darkness she saw houses. Mostly, they were either all ready torn apart or they were boarded up and shut tight.

"Sergeant Kyoko," she said into the microbead, "take your squad right and begin clearing the homes on that side of the street."

"Sergeants Ogami and Doji, go with her, Sergeant Watanabe, you're with me, now go." There were acknowledgement of orders and the three squads she had sent right dashed across the street and quickly began moving through the yards of the homes and taking positions to breach.

Momo and her squads ran along the left side of the street and jumped the fence into the yard of the first house. Watanabe and his squad went to the next house and quickly began knocking down the door. Momo approached the front door and sent four of the guardsmen in her squad around to the back and waited until they gave the go ahead. She nodded to one of the men on the other side of the door. He stepped in front of it and kicked one of his large boots into it. He drilled it with enough force that the door swung open on the first kick and Momo ducked low, her gun raised.

The trooper followed in with her and he readied his gun for any movement. The room was dark and they couldn't see a thing. Momo reached up and placed the night vision goggles over her eyes and began scanning the room. She took a few steps forward and held up a fist. The large man stopped behind her and they both began to take in their surroundings. They were in an entry hall; a set of stairs was along the left side which led up to the second floor. To her immediate right was like a living room, there were a set of couches and two chairs. The windows were boarded up and no light was being allowed inside.

She held up two fingers and pointed up the stairs. The large man moved past her carefully checked his corners as he advanced with two other guardsmen. Momo then waved forward and the remainder of the squad filed in behind her. She moved through the living area and briefly glanced at the books on the shelves. From the titles she figured they were mostly just trashy novels that the home owners tried to pass off as viable literature.

"Hey Harima," one of the troopers whispered over the vox, "here's you some more dirty books to sell to the navy boys." There was a quiet gut of laughter.

"Yeah," the one called Harima paused, "Hot, heavy passion, says the Vorhast Informer, damn I'm feeling good about this one already."

"Stay quiet and fall in," Momo snapped, "we're here to save these people not loot from them."

There was a quiet response and the guardsmen put the book down and Momo continued forward. She approached a closed door and snapped her fingers and two of the remaining three troopers with her stood in front of the door guns shouldered. She put her back against the wall and her hand gently touched the door knob. Momo slowly began to turn it and even with the distant ambient sounds of battle from outside the home she could hear the springs in the knob moving the bolt out of the jam.

She slowly opened the door and then threw it open and crouched to one knee and aimed her rifle. As she looked she saw three soldiers already pointing their weapons at them and she felt her body freeze for a moment. Without thinking her body pulled the trigger and unleashed a burst of three las bolts at the one crouch and ready to shot her. The other two troopers joined in and their laser rounds lanced through the darkness of the room briefly illuminating it. They stopped however as the sound of breaking glass filled their ears.

"Oh Emperor damn it," Harima breathed heavily as if his heart had stopped and just sudden began beating again, "It's a fucking mirror."

"Nice going hot shot," the fourth trooper said, her voice sarcastic and scrutinizing, you can add a mirror on to that kill list of yours Kakita."

Momo felt her heart pounding in her chest and she placed a hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Harima next to her.

"You alright LT," he asked helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she said thanking him and pushing the destroyed mirrors frame out of the way. She looked and saw what appeared to be a kitchen and then the image of one of her squad's troopers. He looked down the hall toward her and gave her a thumb's up. She nodded and called out on the microbead to the team she sent up stairs.

"Sitrep," she said her voice still shaky from the battle with the mirror. After a second the big trooper responded, his voice was not very pleased.

"LT," he began a disgust and sadness in his voice, "You're going to want to see this."

"What is it," she asked already starting to move toward the stairs. She exited the living area and began walking toward the carpeted steps to get with the upstairs team.

"It's something I can't describe; you just have to see it, second floor; last door on the left."

Momo quickened her pace and swiftly reached the top of the stairs. She was face to face with a wall and she turned to her right and saw a trooper sitting on the floor, his back slouched against the wall and he was softly praying. Her head turned and she saw the large trooper exiting a room shaking his head. Momo removed her night vision and the trooper took a lamp pack and shined it down the hallway. As she approached he handed it to her and stepped away.

Instantly she smelled it. It wasn't the fresh smell of household disinfectant or the aroma of cooking or even fresh paint. It was the stench of death, and as her eyes turned to the right and tried to look into the dark room without the light, she figured that whatever it was was beyond her sight hiding in the darkness, just waiting to assault her the moment she shined the light into the room.

But her curiosity got the better of her and she felt her arm slowly raise the lamp pack and shine it into the room. The reek of decay and death hung in the air; it was also prevalent that the aura of evil encompassed this room. She tried not to shine the light in, but the subconscious of her might would not allow her to not bear witness to whatever it was in the room.

As the first bit of the light started to trail across the floor, she saw the slightest drops of blood. Then as the light traveled further she saw the small drops turning into larger trails and pools of blood in the light colored carpet. As the light continued in its illumination of the horror she was witnessing she saw a hand. The fingers were white and stained with crimson blood, a gold ring was on the ring finger and from the looks of it the hand belonged to a man.

She felt her body shaking as the fear started to set in. she didn't want to see anything else, but her subconscious was pushing her onward. The natural human curiosity which she had been taught since a girl to suppress was taking over, and the light continued further to illuminate the darkness. The hand was of course attached to an arm which was attached to a body. But, the man was lying on his back, and his stomach had been cut open. His internal organ exposed and displayed for all to see like an exhibit. He was only wearing pajama bottoms and the white was stained heavily with red blood.

The light trailed up to his head, which was for the most part intact. Except for the lower jaw, this had been ripped off. The ragged tears in the flesh were the sign of brutal treatment. Momo felt her jaw drop and the light continued to travel up from the floor where the man lay and to the bed behind him. On it was a figure, she was partially covered by the sheets, but Momo could tell this was a woman.

She took a step in, human nature taking hold of her again, and she stepped around the corpse of the man and went to the bed. The woman's lower half was covered by a blood soaked bed sheet, and Momo reached out to it. She didn't know why, but some part of her was trying to confirm something. What it was, she didn't consciously know, but as her hand touched the sheet, she figured it out.

Removing the sheet she saw a blood soaked mattress and the woman's exposed lower body. Momo let go of the sheet and tripped backwards as she tried to back away in horror. She fell to the floor and put a hand down to stand back up. The lamp pack had fallen out of her grip and lay on the floor shining its light back toward the left side of the room. Momo looked at the pack and grabbed it, and then out of the corner of her eye she saw something else that the light was showing. As her eyes slowly made the trip from the lamp pack to the open closet, where the light shined, tears began to well up in her eyes.

She breathed heavily and the tears started to stream heavily down her cheeks. Felling weak she knelt down and sat on her feet. Burying her head in her hands she began to weep at the sudden horror she was witnessing before her. Her heart ached more she could ever remember, and she was filled with so many emotions. Sorrow and hate, were the two strongest, and they only grew stronger as she took in the horrifying images this couples two murdered children.

The large trooper outside lit up a cigarette and looked upon the faces of the nine other guardsmen in the squad. They were all veterans now, they had gone through hell in the first two weeks of the invasion, but they had never run across anything like this, he had gathered them here for one reason. And that was to show them, the absolute deeps lows of human nature.

"Sergeant Tamaska," he heard his name from inside the room. He turned his head and looked at his lieutenant.

"Yes ma'am," he said his usual hard stern voice replaced with one that was soft and soothing.

"Where's the vox," she asked as she managed to stand, "I have to call this in."

"Vox is ready," he said, "and so is the squad, I want them to see this too."

She exited the room wiping tears from her eyes and gave the sergeant an absent nod of the head. He began sending in the troopers two at a time and Momo approached the Vox officer. The young man handed her the handset.

"Other squads are already calling in about similar findings," the young man said.

She began calling in, and she did so on the regimental frequency.

"Captain Aizen," she said and then waited for a response.

"Go ahead," she heard him reply the voice filled with static.

"We have," she choked and covered her eyes, as if she was trying to block the images from filling her mind, but knew that it was fruitless, the horror was already burned there forever.

"What is it, Momo," he called, the ambient gunfire louder where he was, "do you need support?"

"Negative," she said, "We have evidence of war crimes, sir."

There was a pause on the line, even the other radio chatter died out and she knew that everyone who was listening had managed to hear what she had said. After the long silence, which seemed to last forever, Aizen came back on the line.

"Hold your position, Lieutenant," he said, "we'll get someone up there to take care of them."

"Understood," she said and handed the handset back to the trooper. She took off her helmet and her arm dropped to her side. Her fingers were weak and the flak helmet fell to the hardwood floor of the second floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the tears forming again. She couldn't fight them, there was no point. They began to stream down her cheeks again and she collapsed to her knees. She began to silently pray for the souls of the children and the parents, and when she finished her prayers, she started again, until everyone in the squad had seen the atrocity in the room.

"I don't get it serge," Harima said softly as he left the room holding back vomit, "how can people do this to one another?"

Tamaska looked at the younger man and exhaled a gray cloud of smoke.

"It doesn't matter why, or how, it just matters that it happens, and we have to stop it."

End Chapter 7

Authors Note: This chapter, in my opinion, contains some more than normal violence. It's not violence in the kind that you watch, or have read so far, it deals with the horrors of war that plague soldiers, marines, and sailors, of all militaries. I personally abhor violence against noncombatants and more important children, but as terrible as it is, that stuff happens. Anyway, thank you for reading, please read and review, no flames please constructive criticism only. Hope you look forward to the next chapter and sorry for the wait, Nanowrimo '09 is in full swing and it is incredibly taxing on me.

Thanks,

Big Mack


	8. Slaughter House

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me

Chapter 8: Slaughter House-Going Hunting

"Please tell me you saw what I saw," Renji said in a low whisper. The team had taken cover inside of an old warehouse, and stopped to take a breather and lick their wounds. Ikkaku was the only one left out of his squad, the last man having bled out from wounds received while fleeing, and even his blood thirsty mind was finding difficulty in coming to grips with what he just faced. Ikkaku just waved Renji off and the man dismissed the interrogation trying to ease himself.

Rukia and her team were still intact, the trooper Jin was banged up, but lucky for him his wound was off a ricochet, and it missed anything vital. Renji was down two troopers, his sniper team of Haku and Yuki. The pair was brother and sister, and they were the best shots in probably the entire regiment. They had grown up in the deep forests of Seireitei and survived on the large monstrous creatures that called the deep woods home.

Rukia's vox operator was monitoring the communications traffic of both the regiment and trying to find the enemy's signals. The young woman had the head phones on her head one covered her left ear the other rested on the side of her head. In the distance the sounds of warfare were everywhere. There was the soft sounds of las and solid round gunfire, and the much louder detonations of either artillery or tank shells.

Renji sighed as he wondered which job would be harder. Sneaking around behind enemy lines or fighting the brunt of the enemy forces on the front.

"Colonel Kyoraku and the eighth company have managed to punch a hole into the rebel lines," the girl informed the group, "It appears that Captain Hitsugaya is encountering heavier than expected resistance on his front however, massive concentration of enemy anti-tank weapons and snipers have almost stalled them out."

"Lovely," Ikkaku said glancing over to the girl, "What about Major Zaraki?"

"No reports from the eleventh have made it back to command yet," the girl replied and she returned to her duty.

"Haku, what do you and Yuki see," Renji said softly into the microbead.

After a moment of silence Haku replied, "No contacts."

The two snipers had taken positions in the upper levels of the warehouse and were watching the neighboring residential districts for any sign of enemy activity. Renji looked over at Rukia and saw the girl was sitting by herself and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He went over to her and stood there for a moment wondering if she was going to acknowledge his presence.

"You okay," he asked. She seemed to snap out of her daze and looked up at him. She nodded and gestured for him to take a seat.

"I'm just so incredibly tired," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Well you might want to consider catching a nap while we have the chance," he said brushing dust off the short bench next to the woman.

"Lieutenant Abarai," she began but Renji caught her with a friendly smile.

"Please, you can just call me Renji," he said patting her on the shoulder.

"Renji, what was it that has you and Lieutenant Madarame so," she paused thinking of the word, "frightened?"

Renji thought for a moment, the images of the grotesque horror of the Chaos demon engine filled his mind and he tried to push it out but the sheer madness of it was still holding onto his mind. The spinning barrels of the assault cannon, and the clattering bladed fingers of the opposite arm echoed in his ears and he caught himself shivering slightly.

"We saw something," he said simply. Now he was the one looking off into dead space.

"What," Rukia pressed the question, but before she could get an answer out of Renji the microbead hissed to life and Renji snapped out of his trance and placed a finger to his earpiece.

"Targets spotted, headed right this way, counting twenty," Yuki paused in her speech and stuttered.

"What else," Renji questioned snapping his fingers and getting the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"By the Emperor, their Traitors," she hissed in fear and Renji looked up and saw the girl was now ducked behind the wall and holding onto her long las as if it was a teddy bear. Renji's eyes widened and he looked around to everyone else.

"Chaos," he breathed and the remaining troopers grabbed their weapons and began trying to find defensible positions. He grabbed Rukia's arm and the pair went behind a stack of crates and ducked down. Ikkaku jumped into an empty box and placed the lid upon it and prepared to jump out firing at the first sign of trouble.

The other troopers all found their own places and set in to either wait the traitors out or to fight them if they must. Renji looked down to his las rifle and adjusted the frequency power, he set it to maximum. It was one of the things he had been taught in training, one of the few ways to kill a Chaos Space Marine was to hit him with big guns, and when big guns were not available, you put your rifle to maximum output and pray to the Emperor you hit your target.

"Set las weapons to maximum setting," he said over the microbead. He didn't know if the troopers heard him or not, no one was speaking. The marines were not even in the building yet and already everyone was deafly quiet. The warehouse grew eerily quiet again and Renji wondered if this must be how the place looks and feels when no one is around to disturb it. He swallowed hard and prepared himself for the worst. Rukia checked her weapons beside him and he noticed that the woman was acting as calm as if she was sitting in mission briefing.

The doors to the warehouse flew open and lights for a dozen sources flooded the large room. They scanned back and forth trying to check every possible inch of the room before entering. After a few seconds deep echoing footsteps marched into the warehouse. And Renji caught his first glimpse of a Traitor Marine. These were men who forsook the Emperor and betray him nearly ten thousand years ago. Their armor shimmered when ever the light from their guns scanned across one of them.

Silver with golden trim glowed from the armor of the Traitors and they were also followed by the stench of death and what Renji could guess was axle grease. Just barely audible over the thumps of their armored boots on the cement was the clicking of internal vox links. They were communicated with each other, but they were doing without the external vocal projectors on their power armor.

His heart was pounding but his breathing was steady and calm. He took slow deep breaths and closed his eyes and tried to just wait them out. Then when one of the Marines finally used his external speaker he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Damnation," the rough and violent voice growled, "These fools are clueless as to how to fight a war, they have been losing ground for the last two weeks."

"And they expect us to help their sorry asses," another finished the firsts statement with the same level of disgust in his voice.

"They can rot for all I care," said another, his voice slithering and snakelike, "Our mission is only to recover the machinery from the foundry, once that's done I don't care what happens to these useless peasants. We've managed to keep ourselves hidden for now but with the rebel's inability to hold the line against the false emperor's rats, we are going to have to make our presence known."

There was a moment of silence and Renji figured that the one speaking was most likely the leader of the group.

"Any word from Ancient Greavus," another marine asked, "He's been silent for the last two hours."

"Maybe he's dead," the first voice said with little concern to his comrade.

"No he's a dreadnought," the leader answered, "He wasn't killed ten thousand years ago, he won't die now."

Oh shit, Renji thought, that dreadnought was their friend. But he called in an artillery strike on that park. Yeah he didn't see the dreadnought there whenever they left, but he had been sure that the thing did not leave. From the looks of it, it had been blinded, how could it have left? Surely, they must be talking about something else, he tried to comfort himself.

There was a slight hissing sound and the marines cut all chatter. He risked looking around the crate one last time to see what was going on. He saw a small bag sitting were one of the troopers had been taking a rest. The Traitors had their attention on the bag. Three of them had their guns raised and the others were scanning the darkness of the room with their gun mounted lamp packs. Renji cursed as he saw one of the marines pick up the bag and begin examining it.

"What is this," he said and opened the bag, "these appear to be Imperial Guard identification documents."

"Go dark," was the last thing Renji heard the leader say before the entire room went black as the void again. There was silence not even the movement of feet, or the shifting of bodies. There was absolutely nothing, and that filled him with the greatest fear of all. What if the stories the church told were true, that the traitors of Chaos were all demons that could devour his soul before he got the chance to beg for his life.

The silence was broken however the moment the Traitors opened fire. In the darkness he didn't know if they were directed at anyone in particular, but he wasn't planning on asking them to find out. The crates across from him threw out massive waves of splinters and he felt the crate beside him shaking violently under the gunfire assault. He thought to the Emperor briefly and without thinking asked for deliverance, and he once again promised that if the Emperor got him out of this, he was going back to church every week.

He turned back to Rukia who had covered her head and was ducking low. He could tell that she was scared, because he was just as scared. He wanted to curl up into a little ball and pretend he was elsewhere, but right now he didn't have that luxury. After about ten seconds the gunfire stopped and there was silence again. He faintly heard the exchanging of magazines and the clicking of gun slides as they chambered fresh rounds into the marine's bolters.

"Begin sweep," the leader shouted, "If you find anyone, kill them."

Renji felt his blood run cold and he gripped his rifle tight. He could hear the footsteps of one of the traitors approaching him slowly. The heavily armored footsteps echoing in the warehouse, but they were so acute as they approached down the short little corridor to his and Rukia's hiding spot. Almost as if his body was working against his orders to run, he leveled the rifle at where he believed the enemy's chest would be and his finger pressed lightly against the trigger.

It was almost as if his life was going in slow motion now. He first saw the long serrated bayonet followed by the short barrel of the bolter. Then like a vision fro hell he saw a pair of eyes on the side of the bulky weapons body looking at him. A mouth seemed to open and close, almost as if it was trying to show that it was hungry to eat him. Then as the warrior's armored bulk came into full view he saw the marine turn his head and he noticed Renji's presence.

The marine roared and turned his body, Renji fired his rifle and the weapon gave him unusually hard recoil. A bright red bolt of energy fired out of the barrel and hit dead center of his target. The marine let out a brief roar of pain, but fell back hard to the cement floor of the warehouse. Renji stepped forward to put another bolt into him just for assurance, but as he did he noticed that the marine was not alone. Just behind him had been one of his friends, and now Renji found the barrel of a bolt pistol pressed against his head.

He didn't have the usual thing that he always heard people talking about. His life didn't flash before his eyes. He didn't see visions of the Emperor, and he sure as hell was not content with his life. All he thought was, fuck, I get to die like this?

A bright bolt of red las fire shot out from behind him and Renji was blinded for a moment and he went back into the direction where he remembered cover being. He heard the angry roar of the marine, but his anger did not die quickly. He began spouting curses and swearing at whoever blew off his arm.

"Are you okay," Rukia shouted as gunfire opened up from everywhere. Renji closed his eyes and tried to gain his vision back. They burned, but he wasn't going to complain, he was alive, that's more than he would have been saying if she hadn't fired that shot.

"Yeah," he replied and immediately went to the microbead. "Haku, Yuki status?"

"I'm pinned and can't get a shot off," Yuki shouted, almost so loud he didn't need a radio to hear her.

"I'm hit," Haku breathed; absently Renji looked up to the upper cat walks and cursed.

The Traitors were laughing and firing wildly. They were thoroughly enjoying this, they truly were insane.

Renji opened his eyes and was pleased to see that he was not blind. His eyes were still adjusting but he was going to be alright. He jerked his head and Rukia nodded and the pair shouldered their rifles and began maneuvering themselves around the tight confines of the warehouses sides.

They came across the body of one of the guardsmen from Rukia's squad. It was Jin; he was slumped back against a crate his stomach destroyed from a bolt round. Rukia almost slipped a fell on top of him as they stepped in his pooled blood on the floor. Renji quickly looked around the corner and popped back, he hadn't seen anything so he raised his rifle and quickly began making for the center of the warehouse again. He saw across the open empty space was Ikkaku. Apparently, he had managed to run out of his hiding box the second the real fight started. Two marines lay dead in the center; their bodies appeared to be cut up by a chainsword, which Ikkaku sported in one hand, a las pistol in the other.

"There's too many of them," Renji heard Rukia's vox operator scream on the microbead. Renji approached the corner and crouched down; he glanced around the corner and saw ten of the warriors firing into a position behind some crates closer to the entrance. He raised his rifle and took aim at one of their heads. He steadied himself and fired a shot. The bolt hit dead on and took the head off the Traitor. But his two friends next to him were now alerted to his presence. As they turned Renji took aim at the one on the left and fired again. This hit the marine in the chest and sent him to the floor. He heard the loud snapping hiss over his head and saw the marine on the right get hit in the shoulder guard. The large warrior shrugged off the hit and opened fire with his bolter. Renji moved back behind the cover and grabbed Rukia and pulled her down with him.

Shells impacted the crate and he could already feel it starting to give way under the vicious assault of bolter fire. He began crawling back the way he had come and he made sure that Rukia was beside him. When they had reached the other corner he quickly took a position at one corner and Rukia took the other. A brief torrent of shells flew down the tiny corridor as the marine finally caught up to them. When the firing stopped Renji quickly whipped around the corner and fired a shot. The bolt hit the marine in the neck and his large body toppled backwards to the ground.

Rukia ran forward and she went to fire a shot as she saw the marine begin to raise his bolter to fire at them. But she pulled the trigger and the las rifle made a soft ding sound. She was out of charge in her pack. She cursed and ejected the charge pack and reached to replace it, but the marine already had his sights leveled on her. Then a red bolt fired out and hit the marine in the head and she looked back to see Renji aiming his rifle at the now dead marine.

"We're even now," he said with a half smile and she felt her pounding heart ease just slightly. The gunfire was still intense, and Renji heard the vox operator scream in pain without the aid of the microbead. A Traitor seemed to have her and he detected the whirling teeth of a chainsword echoing off the walls. He ran to the corner and aimed his rifle. But as he took aim he was already too late. The sword hit the girl in the midsection and the rapidly spinning teeth sprayed blood everywhere and her screams died quickly as it cut through her body.

"We have to get the fuck out of here," Yuki screamed. Renji looked up and saw the girl had stood up and was running and firing her rifle wildly down into the warehouse floor. One of her wild shots was lucky enough to strike one of the marines in the stomach and double him over to the ground. But as she ran he shouted for her to take cover even as the round hit her head and the mass reactive ammunition it was made of detonated inside her skull and left only a bloody stump of spurting arterial blood.

Renji looked back and saw the old sergeant in Rukia's squad carrying the other member of her squad over his shoulder. Ikkaku had killed another marine and managed to dash across the floor without getting hurt. Renji called to Haku but there was no response, they had to get out of here, they couldn't handle this alone.

"Retreat," he said, "get the hell out of here."

"What about the others," Rukia protested. Renji looked at her but didn't know what to say.

"What others," Ikkaku blurted, "They're dead, and we will be too, even I'm smart enough to see that."

"Let's move," the sergeant said motioning for them to follow him. He lugged the injured man and they lead the way out through a side door. Gunfire followed them and they ran through the residential district and lost the marines as they weaved in and around the abandoned homes of the civilian population.

But as they ran, Renji could have sworn he heard the heavy mechanical footfalls of something huge. And the familiar angry roar of a demon engine he thought was destroyed.

******

Logan looked around and observed the deaths of his fellow Iron Warriors. The false emperor's lackeys had managed to kill seven of them before making their escape. He ordered in a team to take to bodies back to the encampment and prepare the bodies for gene-seed harvest. He kicked the body of the girl they had put to the chainsword. She had died screaming like a filthy peasant, which she undoubtedly was.

"My lord," Garren said approaching his commander, "the Guard eluded us in the neighborhood, but I also have news on Greavus."

"And what is the old codger doing," Logan asked as he took out his knife and began removing the head of the woman.

"He seems to be tracking the unit of Guard himself," Garren replied, "but the only thing he kept saying was that he was not going to have his pray get away from him."

Logan laughed and took the removed head and placed it in netting on his waist.

"Greavus has never allowed someone to escape his grasp, and he doesn't want to blemish his record, but," he paused and looked to his second with a wry wicked grin. "I think we can beat the old man to his prize don't you Garren?"

Garren laughed and replied, "Yes my lord, I believe we can."

"Good," Logan said motioning for his second to follow, "tell Roman and Thrace to come along, send the rest of the team to the foundry and get the machinery recovered. We're going hunting."

End Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to keep all of you entertained, and I hope that everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving.

Thanks,

Big Mack


	9. Overwhelming Temptations

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000. But, I do own a large collection of Christmas Penguins…just thought I'd mix it up a little bit, in case anyone ever reads these. But, yeah, please don't sue me…or my penguins.

WARNING: This chapter contains lemons, please I hope you enjoy…I did warn you that they would be in here…

Chapter 9: Overwhelming Temptation-Dark Plans

Sunrise was only a couple of hours from now, and the armored fist assault had done its job. It drove the vast majority of the rebel scum deeper into the city. There was now a gap of at least a mile or two between the Imperial line and that of the retreating rebels. But the reports that he had been receiving during the night time engagement had him a little on edge.

Toshiro was standing outside his tank and was currently debriefing with Colonel Kyoraku. The reports of genocide had been unsettling, but such barbaric acts were to be expected on the worlds of traitors. The murdered people were most likely loyal to the Emperor and the Imperium, and for that loyalty they paid a heavy price. Colonel Kyoraku had drawn up a so-so map on the side of Toshiro's tank and was explaining the things they had encountered on their way up here. There was little that their companies hadn't experienced together, but once the split happened, everyone had their own experiences.

As he listened to Kyoraku explaining in vague, wide overviews, while his second was translating into a much more detailed and proper military technical style, he found his eyes wondering. His second was sitting on the chassis of her tank and was talking with some of the members of her crew. Her uniform jacket was unzipped to the middle of her stomach and her well endowed figure was at risk of bursting out from it. He became absently aware of the saliva building in his mouth and he swallowed. There was also the growing feeling in his trousers.

He wasn't exactly sure what the hell was wrong with him. Not that he thought anything was naturally wrong with him, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. In the artificial light from the tanks that illuminated the area, he could see the glistening of her skin from the sweat that still remained from the hot interior of her tank. The almost completely unzipped top of her jacket was not leaving much to the imagination and he found it, excellent.

"Captain," he heard Kyoraku say and Toshiro immediately snapped out of his trance and focused on his superior. Kyoraku cocked an eyebrow and looked at the younger man. Slowly his eyes trailed over in the direction the captain had been staring. Toshiro closed his eyes and kicked himself for allowing his inattentiveness to come at the wrong time. Kyoraku looked over and smiled then looked back to the young captain, he had a strange look in his eye that made Toshiro wonder what he was truly thinking. But, it seemed like the Colonel was not displeased at all, almost like he was approving of the younger officers taste.

"Now that we've made it this far, the Old Man wants us to hold up and wait for the rest of the infantry to catch up," Kyoraku said standing up from his kneeling position. "So until they get here, try to take a break, the third and fifth companies are almost finished clearing the areas before us and once they get back we can rest easy for a bit. So relax captain," Kyoraku said patting the young man on the shoulder, "All work and no play can be absolute hell, you know?"

"I guess," Toshiro said not really understanding what the man was getting at, but then he thought about it. He let out a sigh as the man walked away with his lieutenant giving him a wave. Toshiro turned and saw that Rangiku was still sitting on the tank chassis, but her crew had returned to doing other things. Everyone was within twenty paces of their vehicles just in case something happened, but given the mass retreat of the rebels, no one was really expecting much to happen.

Just what the hell are you thinking, he asked himself, she's your lieutenant and by military code you can't do anything with her. He looked away and tried to focus on the hull of his tank. He began wiping the chalk marks of the armor and he started to think he had himself under control, particularly in one region. But, as he wiped he found his gaze slowly turning to his right and he absently licked his lower lip as he looked upon the beautiful sight of his second. He caught himself and slapped his cheek, what the fuck. He cursed himself, no don't think about doing that. He took several deep breaths and took off his peaked officer's cap and put his head against the cold metal of his tank.

"Emperor damn it," he said softly, "she just had to be in my unit."

He sighed again and looked over at the woman who still sat all alone on the tank. He straightened himself and put his cap back on his head. He smoothed out the front of his jacket and walked across the street toward her tank. He passed by a pair of walking wounded and let them pass before he continued forward. As he approached Rangiku opened her eyes and looked down to see her captain coming. She jumped off the edge of her tank and landed on her feet. Oh God, Toshiro thought as he saw her chest bouncing when she landed. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought.

Rangiku snapped a salute and stood at attention. Toshiro returned her gesture and told her to stand at ease. She relaxed and put her hands on her hips and leaned back against the tank. Great, he thought, now what the hell am I going to talk about, I came all the way over here and didn't think about what to talk about, shit.

"So what's planned for us next Captain," she said and he mentally thanked her for starting the conversation.

"Well, we are to hold here and wait for the rest of the regiment to catch up to us then we move out," he replied, and the woman nodded. There was a second of silence and he thought desperately to come up with something else to say, it would be a really dumb idea to come over here just to say that. "So while we've got some down time," he stopped himself from saying something he was going to regret, "you should get some rest, if you're tired."

"Is that an order," she said with a friendly smile. Her eyes closed briefly and Toshiro took the quick moment to sneak in a peek at the large amount of cleavage that was staring him in the face.

"No, just a suggestion," he said quickly looking back into her eyes as they opened and looked back at him.

"Oh shit," he heard someone shouting over to his right and he began to glance over at whoever had yelled so loudly. Before his eyes could find the person he heard the crack of a gunshot and he instinctively dropped down. He remained on his feet but was hunched down making his silhouette as small as possible.

He began looking for a cover point when he heard the ricochet of a bullet off of his lieutenant's tank. There was a spark next to her head and without thinking he reached out to the woman and grabbed her arms. Then, just like the first shot the loud crack reached his ears after the bullet was fired. He moved quickly and did his best to put himself between where ever the shooter was and his second. Pulling her behind the tank he stayed crouched at the back corner of the large vehicle and kept his arm back and made sure she was still there.

"Stay down," he heard someone shout, "It's a sniper."

"Where is he," a woman shouted and Toshiro risked a peek around the tank. He spied a church tower about a hundred yards from his location. That had to be where the bastard was hiding. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a brief flash of muzzle fire and a sparking ricochet danced off the armor of the tank about six inches from his face. He quickly ducked back behind the armored hull of the vehicle.

"Church tower," he shouted, "one hundred yards to the east."

"What are we going to do," one man shouted.

"Somebody needs to draw his fire," another suggested.

"And get killed like, Akira," one man screamed, "Fuck you, Yuri."

"I'll do it," Toshiro said and took off his jacket and hat.

"What, captain," Rangiku said grabbing his shoulder, "you can't do that."

"Somebody has to," he said putting the jacket on the ground and setting the cap upon it, "I can't order one of my own troopers to risk their lives like that."

He stood in a crouch at the edge of the tank. "Are you ready," he shouted.

"Go ahead captain," someone shouted.

"You've only got one shot at this," he said and took several deep breaths and then dashed out into the street. As he ran he heard a gunshot and the pavement at his feet was hit by a bullet, but he couldn't stop running, not unless he wanted to die. After a few steps there was another shot and it whizzed past his head. He felt his body tighten as it started to become aware that no one was firing back. What the fuck are they waiting for, he thought as he found the distance between him and the next cover point seeming to lengthen unnaturally.

There was a third shot and it was almost as if he felt the bullet gaze the back of his skull. It was strangely hot and there was a slight burning sensation. But before he thought that the next shot was going to find its mark he heard the rapid heavy thumping of a heavy bolter open up. And then a tank round was fired, just then his legs gave out on him and he fell to the ground and slide the short distance to the next tank. He propped himself up against the vehicle and looked over to see the church tower nothing more than a jagged blowout stump.

There were cheers from the guardsmen and he let out a hard sigh. His breathing was heavy and wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned his head back against the cold armor of the tank. He was alive, how that had happened he wasn't sure but the sniper hadn't been good enough to kill him quicker. He looked down the street and saw he lieutenant running over to him, along with several other troopers.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she said as she quickly looked him over to check if he was alright. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," he said honestly, "I have no idea why I did that."

Troopers of his company were cheering him and patting him on his shoulders. He stood up and they praised him for what he had done. He knew they were all thinking, 'well at least I didn't do that little run', the jackasses. He gave them a half smile and nodded his head, shaking a few proffered hands and humbly taking the congratulations. As he went back to his second tank he went around the vehicle and went to retrieve his things. He stopped and bent down to pick up his jacket and cap and when he rose up he saw Rangiku standing behind him.

"Thank you, sir," she said with a smile.

"For what," he questioned and looked at her as she took a step closer to him. He was shorter than the woman but not by that much, she was probably a head taller than him.

"Well, if you hadn't grabbed me when you did, that sniper might have taken my head off next," she said, she was very close to him now and he found himself going to the nasty thoughts in his head. Despite what he had just done his adrenaline was now flowing again.

"Well I couldn't just let you die," he said finding it hard to think of something to say. Before he could correct his word the woman had leaned forward and locked her lips with his. He was shocked at first over the suddenness of it all, but quickly he found his hormones taking over. He dropped his jacket and cap and put one hand behind the woman's head and the other pulled her body close to his.

He turned and pushed her up against the side of the tank and their kiss became ever more passionate. Rangiku began to feel her knees getting weak and she lowered slightly as they kissed one another. She gently bit his lower lip and pulled away slightly. His lips went to her neck and began gently kissing it. She let out a soft, sweet sigh and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not doing this because I think I owe you one," she breathed and his kissing stopped and he looked her in the eyes.

"I wouldn't want you to," he said and returned his lips to hers and their tongues began to gently massage one another as their kisses grew deeper with passion. While he had he pinned against the tank he took his arm from around her waist and touched the zipper on her jacket. He quickly undid it all the way and let his hands begin caressing her skin.

She let out a soft whimper as his fingertips gently moved from her stomach around to her back. He began kissing her neck again and now both his hands were gently exploring her upper body. They always came close to touching her breasts but always backed away at the last second and she found it torture. He softly used his teeth and like a vampire gently bit her neck and she felt her body shudder again. Her neck was one of her weak spots and he had found it quickly, unlike most people, she thought briefly before the ecstasy returned to the moment at hand.

Toshiro reached lower with his hands and cupped her rear. Wrapping her arms over his shoulders she raised her legs and allowed him to hold her up. She enclosed her legs around him and he began to grind against her. She quickly fell into the motion and rubbed herself up against his groin. Through the both their trousers she could feel his hard member.

Toshiro's kissing moved from her neck and followed her collarbone. Slowly they went south down her chest to her breasts. He began kissing the right breast and at what seemed to be a slow torturous pace for her worked his way to her nipple. He took his right hand and gently began squeezing the right breast and she bit her lip trying not to be too loud as she moaned in pleasure. With his tongue he circled the nipple, and then began gently sucking on the nipple itself.

His member was so hard he thought it was about to rip through his trousers. He began adding a little bit of force behind his grind and as the woman moaned softly he began to take a strange pleasure in it. He almost couldn't get enough of this, he wanted more of Rangiku and he could tell she wanted more of him as well.

He began suckling upon the left breast and he reached down with his right hand and began trying to undo her belt. He was having difficulty and was starting to get frustrated with himself. She quickly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and undid the belt and then quickly even letting a few buttons pop off she dropped her trousers. Before he could move she already had her hands on his crotch as was rubbing it. He let out a groan of pleasure and with her free hand she undid his pants faster than he was ever sure he could have gotten them off.

She reached into his boxers and her fingers began stroking him. He leaned forward and kissed her, and she quickly broke it off and began kissing down his neck and then she began to move to his lower extremities. He felt her began to kiss it and then she licked the length of the shaft. He felt a chill run up his spine as she began to pleasure him. Her tongue circled the head and then her mouth began to slowly take it in. First she stayed only on the tip and then she began to use gentle pressure with her teeth and move down further.

He placed both of his hands on the side of the tank and felt his eyes roll slightly as the woman began stroking the shaft with her hand and taking in the rest with her mouth.

"Oh my God," he hissed softly to himself and tried to focus to make sure they were still alone.

After a moment she rose up again and he lowered his right hand and began rubbing against his crotch. She moaned as his fingers began exploring her down there. It was one thing if you did it yourself, she thought, but to have someone else do it was the best. His fingers brushed against her extremely sensitive area and she almost let out a loud moan. She leaned forward quickly and began kissing him. She was ready for him, but he continued to explore. His middle finger began to probe deeper inside her and she shuddered as it slowly moved in and out. She broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes. She took his member in one hand and raised her leg and used the tank treads as a prop.

"I want you, Toshiro," that normally wasn't like her, she did like it rough on occasion but she normally didn't just come right out and let it be known. But, she had to with Toshiro, he was actually making her want him, not like a one night stand, but as someone she actually wanted to do this with on a regular basis. Toshiro kissed her and moved his hips forward. She took his member and guided it toward her. She felt the tip touch her and she let it rub against her spot for a moment before allowing it to start insertion.

Slowly, he inserted his member into her. Her warmth was itself exciting to him and he felt an amazing flushing feeling wash over his body. He held it in place for just a moment before he began to move his hips back and forth. Her walls tightened around him and he noticed that she began getting louder as he continued moving in and out of her. He began kissing her and her moans of pleasure were muffled. Her hand reached down and squeezed his rear and added a little of her own strength to his thrusts.

The thrusting continued and his pace began to quicken. Despite the cold air of the night Toshiro found himself sweating profusely and as he touched Rangiku's body he felt that it was almost as if she was on fire. His hands rested at her waist and simply moved as their two bodies continued to jerk in sexual unison. He began to feel a burning sensation in his loins and he knew that he was about to get off. Absently he informed her that he was about to finish and she reached down and quickly removed his member from her warm wet area and while they still kissed she stroked it until he finally grunted in primal pleasure and his breathing became hard, steady intakes and exhales.

Rangiku kept him there for a moment and the two of them kissed deeply for a little while longer. Before the heat of the passion began to wear off and they decided to put there clothes back on before they froze. Toshiro put his trousers back on and looked over at Rangiku and watched her briefly as she dressed herself. She put her trousers back on and then simply zipped her uniform jacket back into place.

What do I say now; he thought to himself, we just had sex suddenly.

"So," he said not really having anywhere to go with that conversation starter.

Rangiku turned and gave him a smile, "Yeah," she said like she was at a loss for words as well.

"Um," he began, "I don't know, what to say here."

"Well you don't have to say anything," she said with an awkward smile. By the Emperor, Rangiku thought, I'm acting like this is my first time. She mentally kicked herself and tried to clear her thoughts but all she could think about was Toshiro and wanting to keep him all to herself. In all the times she had had sex, which wasn't as much as the regiment would like to believe, that was the first time where she felt an actual attraction from the other person. She got the feeling that he wanted to please her, and she couldn't help but find that all the more arousing.

"What's going to come this," he said fixing his jacket and take a step toward her.

She shrugged, "Whatever you want it to be."

"Okay," he said and leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips which she returned and the pair headed back to the rest of the company.

******

From his command post on the edge of the city First Grand Captain of the Iron Warriors, Tarkus Renault, observed on the vid plates of the rebel forces they had spent months training and equipping. They were retreating, running like dogs with their tails between their legs. If Logan was successful in his retrieval of the machine parts then they could secure a stable production facility and have a good foothold in the star system. But, these lackeys of the false emperor were ruining the Warsmith's plans. He smashed the vid plate with his armored gauntlet and back handed the slave which held it for him.

The young man left his feet and smashed into a table about five feet away. He whimpered in pain and Tarkus drew his bolt pistol and fired at shot at the man. Even with taking so little time to aim the shot was dead on and hit the young man in the chest. Blood and bone fragments covered the floor of the command post and Tarkus' enhanced senses became instantly aware of the scent of blood.

"The damned fools," he hissed and walked over to a pair of his fellow Chaos Marines. The pair were old ones, like him, they had been there the day Perturbo; their Primarch turned his back of the false emperor. Argus, a devout follower of Khorne the Blood God, and Luka a fellow follower but was more of just a follower of the Primarch than any of the gods themselves.

"First Captain," Luka began his helmet was off and his solid black eyes leaked a black viscous liquid that reeked of decay.

"Speak," Tarkus groaned displeased with the situation.

"My lord," Luka continued, "if the dogs continue to retreat then we will loss any possible chance to even retrieve the machinery from the foundry." Luka made a point; he was a sound tactician and had even received praise from the Primarch in ages past.

"Then what would you have us do, Luka," Tarkus inquired with a frustrated glare.

"We should finally go on the offensive," he said simply, "Granted we only have the support of one grand company, but I remember the days when we could conquer a world with two squads of ten marines."

Argus remained silent; he was sealed inside his power armor and remained motionless next to the table. Of any of the followers of Khorne Tarkus had met, Argus seemed to be the worst he'd ever seen. He rarely spoke outside of combat and when he did speak it was in a strange demonic tongue that was very hard to understand.

"Alright then," Tarkus said walking toward the holographic map, and bringing the image of the city up, "Let's begin planning our strategy."

END CHAPTER 9

Author's Note: Yea, I finally wrote a love scene. Some of you have probably been wondering. "When the fuck is he going to get to the sex," well I finally got to the sex, at least one of them anyway. So I hope you enjoyed it, and yes now that Nanowrimo '09 is over for me I will be making these more regular updates now. One question though, although you haven't seen them that much yet, are the Chaos Marines good? Just let me know what you think. Please R&R, no flames.

Thanks,

Big Mack


	10. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me.

Chapter 10: Decisions

Sunlight was starting to brighten the horizon, but the break in the clouds was only along the horizon. The sun would appear for a short while before it would disappear again. Light would bring several things, one being the ability to see well. But, it also gave the same advantage to their pursuers. Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, and the two remaining guardsmen moved through the shattered homes of the suburban district. They could still hear the gunfire of their comrades and the rebels, but it was more sporadic. It had only been the exchange of small arms fire for the last two hours, but it still let them gauge the distance they had to travel back to the frontlines.

Tomiki was starting to get worse. He had been shot in the shoulder and even though the wound had been plugged, it was beginning to smell, and there was a strange greenish discoloration around the bullet hole. He had started sweating profusely and shaking, his outlook was not looking good.

Rukia had been checking in on him ever since they managed to evade the Traitor Marines. The sergeant was giving her concerned expressions and she did not have a good feeling about this. They had no medics and only the basic knowledge of first aid; it was all they could do to just keep him alive long enough to get him back to the medical company.

She checked her kit and made sure she had everything she needed. Her map was where it should be as well as her compass. She still had two energy packs for her las rifle and three extra magazines for the auto pistol at her hip. Her canteen was down to half, and her first aid kit was all used up. The only thing remaining was one syrette of Morpha, but she didn't see herself needing it anytime soon.

Sergeant Kamiyama was bandaging a laceration on his fore arm and Renji was busy looking through his magnoculars keeping an eye out for the enemy with Ikkaku. She had to admit, now that she had gotten herself into the shit, as they called it, she was beginning to know why it was that her brother might have been pulling strings to keep her away from it as much as possible. But, this was her job, and she was trained for things like this so it went to say that she was going to do it, no matter what.

"Lieutenant," Kamiyama said stepping away from the shaking body of Tomiki. Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and returned her attention to the real world. This hell that was all around her shot back into hard focus and any thoughts she had were replaced. She looked at the older sergeant and nodded for him to speak. The man leaned in close and tried to keep his voice to an audible whisper.

"Lieutenant, I don't think he's gonna make it," Kamiyama said.

Rukia looked into the man's eyes. She didn't want to believe that Tomiki was not going to live to see another day, but there was the little voice in her mind that told her what the sergeant was saying, was the truth. She kept her emotions hidden as best she could. She was an officer, and she was a Kuchiki, her brother had taught her that to show one's emotions plainly was a sign of weakness. This had been drilled into her ever since she was brought into the Kuchiki house and those lessons did not fail her now.

"Is there nothing that can be done to ease his pain," she asked keeping the tone low. She maybe a Kuchiki unable to show her true emotions to others, but she knew that to the enlisted guardsmen any lack of compassion toward there brothers and sisters would any breed resentment toward the upper tiers of command.

"Well, we could always give him an extra shot of Morpha," the sergeant said looking at the already used syrette in his hand. "But we may need these for ourselves should anymore of us get wounded."

"No," she said her emotions slipping a little, "we can't just kill him."

"I don't want to kill," the sergeant rebutted quickly, "but sometimes there are things much worse than death."

"I will not allow it," she said before falling silent. She wanted to help the man, but from the survivalist aspect, he was slowing them down. They could come back for him, but one man, wounded as badly as he was, would be no match should the enemy find him. And given the horrors she had witnessed in the warehouse, she was not going to abandon any of her people to that fate.

"It's your call, ma'am," the sergeant said, "I'm just here to follow orders."

Rukia thought for a moment trying to think of a way to get out of this mess they were in. Over half the strike team was dead, and those that were alive, were exhausted and running low on vital supplies. They had to fallback to the front; they could not risk staying behind enemy lines any longer.

She pulled out her map and compass and began working out their position. They had moved almost three miles behind enemy lines the night before and if everything had gone according to plan, then they were roughly a mile behind the lines now. Also, during the early hours of the morning Ikkaku and Renji had reported rebel activity away from there area, but it was moving back closer to the city.

"Okay," she began, "we are here, and by now the front lines should be here." She indicated a long main roadway that ran through the middle of the suburbs. "If we move now, and we keep our heads down we can link back up with the Colonel Kyoraku and his attack element, and we should be there before midday."

"That sounds great LT," the sergeant said, "But what about Tomiki, he's not as light as you might think." The sergeant gestured making a lifting motion and giving a strained expression on his face. Rukia smiled and shook her head, she began rethinking her calculations.

"Okay, then by late this evening, or even early tomorrow morning."

"That sounds like a plan LT," the man replied as he looked over the map and began trying to familiarize himself with it, and make a metal copy.

"What sounds good," Ikkaku said approaching from his watch position.

"I think we can get back to regiment if we basically walk a straight line back the way we came," Rukia replied. Ikkaku looked at her confused.

"Our jobs are to stay behind the lines and sow confusion into the ranks of the enemy, which mean fighting them at every turn."

"I understand that, Lieutenant Madarame," Rukia said wondering what to make of the man's comment. "But right now there's not a lot that can be done."

"We haven't received any orders to return, and why should we pass up an opportunity to do some damage along the way," the man said absently stroking his bald head, "we have our orders and we should follow them."

"If you haven't notice, over half the team is dead," Rukia said her irritation starting to show, "and the vox-link and microbead are down, we couldn't get orders even if they used smoke signals."

"Exactly," Ikkaku said, "I haven't been told to return yet, so I'll be damned if I'm leaving the battlefield."

"You're insane, what you're saying makes no logical sense," Rukia exclaimed, "I have a severely wounded who needs more medical attention than can be provided here and you're worried about leaving this place?"

"Whoa," Renji said walking up to the argument and trying to understand the thing without having heard it from the beginning.

"He's dead already," Ikkaku gestured back toward the still very much alive Tomiki, "You should just put a bullet in him and end his suffering. It would be the humane thing to do."

"You son of a bitch," Kamiyama said stepping forward, Ikkaku turned and moved to meet the man mid step.

Renji stepped forward got between the two men and held them back. Rukia grabbed her sergeant's arm and tried to keep the man from going at the officer.

"Okay, we just need to calm down; we can't be going at each others throats here. If you haven't noticed there are already people vying for that chance." Renji said with a sigh and the two men backed down, the frustration of both easily seen on their faces.

There was a long period of silence while everyone cooled their heads and separated from one another. Rukia sat down on a pile of rubble and rubbed her forehead. The map in her other hand while she looked at it blankly. Ikkaku kicked rocks and sent them clattering across the ground. The sergeant returned to looking after Tomiki and Renji just stood there looking back and forth between the other two officers.

"We can get back to the regiment," Rukia said with a sigh, "and get Guardsman Tomiki some help."

"Or we can stay and do our jobs," Ikkaku retorted, "Which, by the way, we haven't finished yet."

"Well looks like it's a split decision," Kamiyama said quietly, mostly just to himself, but it was loud enough that Renji heard it. He looked back and forth between the two officers and then glanced over at the trooper lying on the ground. His condition was getting worse with each passing hour and he was going to die a horrible death if they didn't get him some medical attention soon.

He looked at Rukia and the woman just stared at the map as if she was looking straight through it into the ground. Glancing over at Ikkaku he saw that the man was hell bent on doing his job. Renji sighed and shook his head.

"Emperor, damn it," he cursed and turned to the sergeant, "alright, get him up, we're heading back."

Rukia looked up at Renji and was at a loss for words. Ikkaku grunted in disgust and looked out of the blasted building and onto the street. Rukia was just about the thank Renji when she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. It was only a quick silver glint but it was enough for her to recognize from the night before.

There was the crack of gunfire and she instinctively dropped to the floor and covered her head. She looked up and saw Renji fall to the ground he gripped his shoulder and grimaced in pain. He quickly slid over to a half destroyed couch and kept out of sight there. Rukia got in a doorway and watched as the tracers from the bolters flew past. The sergeant dragged Tomiki behind a pile of rubble from a collapsed wall. Ikkaku was no where in sight.

"Where's Ikkaku," she shouted over the gunfire. Renji either didn't hear her or he was in too much pain to care. The bolt round didn't appear to have hit him too badly; it looked as if it was only a graze. The shell probably didn't detonate like it was designed.

"Lieutenant," she heard the sergeant shout and she looked up. The man was pointing to something that was laying in the middle of the room that had just been turned into a shooting gallery. Three small pineapple looking devices slowly spun in place. Her first instincts were to freeze for a half second, but then she dove further into the hallway where she had taken cover and got as close to the ground as she could.

Then the world went silent. She felt a quick strange wave of energy wash over her and then it was accompanied by things falling on top of her. She couldn't see and it felt impossible to move her body. Her hearing was out and she wondered for a brief moment if this was what death was like. Then in a rush as if delayed by some great unseen force; the roar of three loud explosions rang in her ears. She opened her eyes and saw only a small shaft of light, she was lying on her stomach and she tried to move her arms and legs but it was like she was being held down. She was tired, very tired, and she wanted nothing more at that moment than to simply go to sleep.

******

The two marines had opened fire into the rear of the house which was now left open for all to see by the destruction of artillery shells. Both men had unleashed a torrent of bolter rounds into the building where the guardsmen had been arguing. If it hadn't been for their stupid squabble, then the pair might have passed the location up, but lucky for them, the Chaos gods smiled upon them today. After the grenades detonated they exchanged magazines and left their cover and stepped into the destroyed house.

"Check for bodies," one said. The other replied and the pair split up. As the first entered he looked off to where he had seen the woman dashed off. He saw a pile of collapsed ceiling had caved in and covered just about all of her body. One leg was sticking out from the rubble, but blood was beginning to seep out from beneath. He went over and saw the other man that had ducked behind the couch was lying in a pool of blood and not moving.

The other marine walked over and saw the sergeant and the wounded guardsmen. The wounded man was dead, but the sergeant was still alive. He slowly tried to raise his pistol, but found that the task was almost impossible with the broken arm he suffered. His face was cut up and he was bleeding profusely from his chest, where shrapnel had hit him from the grenades.

"You Chaos scum," he breathed. Without a word the marine raised his bolter and fired a trio of rounds into the man. the first hitting his stomach, the second hitting his chest and the last hitting his head and painting the wall behind him in a sickly gore red.

"Targets neutralized," the second marine said.

"What about the third officer," the other asked.

"He must have gotten away, let's find him, and claim the glory for ourselves," the second replied and they both began heading out the way they came. They started their hunt all over again.

******

As the two marines left one pile of rubble began to stir and move. First from beneath it a hand appeared and then another. Then finally, the bruised bleeding head of Ikkaku appeared. He shook his head fiercely trying to shake the cobwebs out and become more coherent. Slowly, he cleared the rubble off of his body and freed himself from the trappings.

"What the hell happened," he groaned and then looked over and saw the body of Renji laying there. He growled in anger, he saw the corpse of the two guardsmen and he felt his anger grow in him more. Those bastards, he thought, well I'll show them what for. He took the sergeants pistol and retrieved his chainsword. Ikkaku was going to complete his mission, and he was going to challenge the best opponents he had ever faced.

He looked around and began heading north; surely he would find his prey there. As he ran out of the destroyed house he was unaware of the twitching body behind the couch.

End Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well, it took me a while to post this one up, sorry about that. I hope that you enjoyed reading and I look forward to writing some more for you guys. Please Read and Review, no flames please, if you think there are some things I need to improve upon then please drop me a line. But yeah, it would seem that the shit is hitting the fan. Will Renji survive, is Rukia DEAD... (no). And what is Ikkaku going to do. Find out in the next chapter or couple of chapters…it depends how long it actually takes to get through the other points of view.

Thanks,

Big Mack


	11. Chaos Assault

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000 so please don't sue me people…

Chapter 11: Chaos Assault

Engines belched to life, and the wailing moans of slaves fought desperately to be heard over the growing mechanical roar. Men, women and children, old enough to work, were chained and shackled together. The cracking of whips sounded and they sledged forward, their tattered cloths the remnants of old Imperial Guard uniforms and other rags not even able to keep them warm in the chill of winter. Their skin was tight to their bones and their muscles were almost unable to be called even that. The human soldiers under the Iron Warriors stood atop the dark silvered hulls of armored vehicles and whipped the slaves forward.

The unwilling, were simply shot or beaten to death, and their bodies removed from the chain gang and either fed to the war hounds, or the more bloodthirsty berserkers of the Blood God. Several large Traitor Marines stood at various points atop transport trucks; they supervised as the grunt soldiers under their command handed out modified las rifles. The igniting mechanisms had been removed, so the slaves were being handed disarmed weapons that were little good for anything but a club.

Dario Sandi kept his head low made sure not to look any of them in the eye. He learned early on if you looked any of the soldier's in the eye, you just got whipped harder. If you looked at any of the ancient traitors then they didn't whip you, they drug you anyway and no one ever saw you again. But, he knew what happened; he had a friend when the Iron Warriors first came to the planet. In the first wave he and his friend were taken prisoner. That was almost two years ago, it felt like decades, but even now he was having a hard time remembering the person's name.

His friend had looked one of the Chaos Marines in the eyes one day. They unshackled him and drug him kicking and screaming into the dark recesses of the military barracks in the city proper. He never knew what happened to his friend, and for almost a year he had simply thought he was imprisoned in the torture chambers. But, then one day he had risked a glance up and he saw the shoulder guards of one of the marines. Stretched across the large metal guard, was the flesh of a human face. Even after all the horrors he had witnesses during the first weeks of the rebel takeover with the aid of Chaos, nothing compared to seeing the horrified expression on the skinned flesh of his friends face.

Dario just kept his eyes on the ground and didn't look around at all. He didn't want to see anything horrible like that again. The chains around his neck jingled and the weight of them was something he had gotten used to over time. The woman in front of him had been crying ever since they had put her in the shackles about her son. There was part of Dario's mind that felt for her, but the majority of his feelings had died a long time ago. Now he just wanted her to shut up and just keep moving. She was going to get the attention of the whip masters and if she got him beat, then he was going to kill her while they slept.

The woman approached the truck that their chain gang had been directed to and was handed a rifle. Dario stepped forward and the soldier thrust a rifle into his hands and back handed him on the cheek and sent him on his way. The whip masters directed the slaves into the backs of other waiting truck, and Dario took a seat toward the back and of course, he was still sitting next to the weeping woman. What were they doing with them, he wondered, and why would they give them weapons, even if they didn't work, why would they be given such a thing to give them hope, even if it was just a candle flickering in a strong wind.

******

The clouds had broken by early afternoon, and the sun was beginning to shine down upon the Imperial troopers. After a horrifying night and tense patrols the Fifth Company was relieved to be back at the temporary forward command post set up by Colonel Kyoraku. The sounds of gunfire were so distant now that they may as well be non-existent to the tired troopers. Lieutenant Hinamori sat on a stool that had been taken from one of the buildings in the area and set inside a makeshift hut. It was simply an awning with a table and some chairs, but it was in the spot that a building used to be.

From the looks of it, one of the tanks had decided that it no longer needed to use the streets, and decided to take a detour right through this spot. It was a corner piece of a building and the stool she sat in was against one of the still standing walls. In the cool air she found her eyes slowly growing heavy, and she figured it wouldn't be too bad to catch a quick nap. She let her eyes close and she became distinctly aware of all the noises around her. The talking of troopers as they relaxed just enough to keep themselves from breaking. The barking of a platoon sergeant as he directed the placement of sandbags, and barricades. Then there was the sound of transport truck coming to a loud grinding halt off in the distance.

The wind blew and even through her winter clothes she felt a chill and absently adjusted her position in the chair. Her breathing relaxed without her even being aware of it and became slow, steady and deep. It was the state between sleep and awake, where the two worlds met as one and blinded together for just a moment before the other was allowed to take her mind away. Just before she drifted into the realm of deep sleep, she was awakened by shouting and it wasn't the normal discipline drills that she was used to hearing from her time in the military. It was alarm, her mind tired to force her body awake, but for some reason it was lagging behind. Wake up, she screamed in her mind and almost as if her body decided to react to the unspoken order, her eyes snapped open.

Taking a deep breath she sucked down the oxygen as if she had been holding her breath for sometime. Her eyes were blurry and she felt stiff, not to mention dirty. She rubbed her eyes and glanced over to the street. Guardsmen ran by putting flak jackets on and placing helmets upon their heads. She saw one of the junior lieutenants waving several squads forward and she quickly stood and tried to work the stiffness out by force. Stepping across the debris strewn ground and making her way out into the street. As the troopers ran by they didn't salute, they simply ran toward the front.

Momo returned to the CP and picked up her rifle and helmet and began running toward the barricades and defenses. As she approached she saw her entire company was manning the line. They crouched behind the sandbag walls and aimed their rifles down range. She quickly took a position next to her platoon's sergeant and quickly began surveying the area. It was just an empty wide suburban street, houses lined the road and her company was spread over four roads to her left and right. They were probably all seeing the same they she was seeing, nothing.

"What's going on," she asked risking a glance over at the sergeant. The man shook his head and replied.

"Don't know, ma'am, someone reported movement on the perimeter."

"What movement," one trooper said, "it's just Tetsuo, he needs to get some rest. He's seeing things serge."

Momo just blocked out what they were saying and looked back down the street. There was nothing, it looked the same as it had before she returned to the CP earlier, just now there was direct sunlight, not that big of a change. Her eyes scanned and just as she was about to order a sitrep, she caught something peeking out behind one of the houses. She set her rifle down and fumbled for her magnoculars and quickly raised them to her eyes. Removing the lens covers she zeroed in on the house and found the corner.

At first there was nothing but after another second she saw a helmeted head poke out from behind it. She recognized the colors of the rebels on the helmet and quickly dropped her looking device and picked up her rifle again.

"There's one over there," she said to the sergeant, "Get ready, they may be planning something," she was interrupted. Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud whistle blew and the sounds of heavy gunfire. She snapped her head forward and saw a sudden horde of people come rounding corners and barreling down the streets. Some came running from out between the gaps in the houses.

"Light'em up," she heard someone shout and the line broke out into a mass firing squad. Las rounds bolted out and became an almost impenetrable wall of light. Heavy bolters opened up and began spew death like a hail storm. The people were dressed in rags mostly from what Momo could tell. Others had tattered rebel uniforms, they must have been beaten pretty bad the other night, was all she said to herself. But, there was something inside of her burning. She didn't see fellow human beings; she saw monsters who had committed atrocities against their own kind. The images of the discovery of the homes turned into slaughter and rape dens filled her vision and she gritted her teeth as she held her finger on the trigger. Torrents of las bolts lanced out of her rifle and scorched the air as they hissed toward their targets.

After only a half minute it seemed as though the body count was well into the hundreds. Several of the troopers were standing up and shooting from the hip, laughing as they slaughtered the enemies before them. Normally, Momo might think to reprimand these men and women. But not today, she thought, today its pay back.

******

Tarkus observed the killing from a position hidden from the sights of the Imperial Guard, but well within eyesight of them. He was emotionless as the slaves were slaughtered, right now across the entire Imperial line the masses of slaves he had taken when this world fell were now being slaughtered and used to distract the false emperor's rats. All the while, his Iron Warriors moved into position and prepared for their main assault.

He could feel the building anger growing inside Argus, and he knew that it would not be wise to allow him to dally here too long without killing. Luka and a squad of Iron Warriors chosen by him personally, all for time of service and hatred of the Imperium, prepared themselves for battle. Luka was a diehard Iron Warrior, and he only allowed those in his Chosen Squad, to be men who served during the Horus Heresy. Those of the legion, who were, half-breeds, or Astartes that turned traitor from the remaining loyalist legions, were not welcome in his presence.

Tarkus cared not for the half-breeds, but he didn't scorn them either. They were an asset to be used, nothing more to him than that.

"Lord Captain," his vox link hissed to life.

"Go ahead, Baldwin," he said with a flat tone.

"All fronts are reporting ready, my lord. The slaves are down to under twenty percent in most places, should we launch the attack?"

"Negative," he said turning his head to look upon Argus. The man's twin chain axes were drawn and shaking in his hands. Even though his body was completely sealed inside the suit Tarkus could see the tense muscles and heard his heavy shaking breath as the man suppressed the urge to simply run out the door and slaughter everything he saw. "We will wait, just a bit longer."

His voice showed emotion and it was obvious to anyone paying attention that he was enjoying this. The torture he was putting Argus through was sensational, but it was for a purpose. Tarkus always wanted to see, just how long it would take before Argus snapped and refused to listen to orders. But, Tarkus was no fool, he waited long enough to get the man ready to kill even him, and then he unleashed him upon the Imperials.

Luka approached from the other side and placed his helmet upon his head. There was a quiet hissing sound as it sealed itself and then Tarkus heard his vox link hiss again.

"We're all ready here, Lord Captain."

"Good," he said raising his hand and holding it there for a moment. He watched as Argus' eyes tracked his hand, it was like dog racing. Just like a good puppy Argus fought his desires and listened to his master. His boots slide across the tiled floor of the building as he fought to keep his place until ordered to attack. Finally, Tarkus motioned his hand forward and the giant brute of a man launched forward. Rather than use a door or anything that resembled an exit. Argus made one of his own; he barreled through the crumbling plaster wall and roared in triumph as he entered the killing fields.

During battle was the only time the man spoke, and it was better that he never spoke any time but then. Tarkus notified the other squads to launch the attack and received verifications from all. Luka and his squad filed out and began working their way toward the front using the homes for cover. Tarkus smiled at the precision and was happy that he finally had a chance to fight a war the way it was meant to be fought. With him, winning.

******

Argus barreled down the street, a complete disregard for anything in his path. His heavy boots crushed bones of the dead as he raced forward as if he was afraid the fighting would be over by the time he got there. He adjusted the two chain axes in his hands and squeezed the accelerators with demonic force. The jagged chains began to whirl and those at the back of the mass of slaves turned and looked upon him in horror.

"Get out of my way," he bellowed and raised the right axe above his head and brought it down upon the first person he met. Blood sprayed up and covered his breast plate; he roared again and never let off the momentum of his charge. His giant powerful frame plowed through the weak, poor excuses of adults and threw them to either side, crushed them beneath his boot, or cut them to blood mangled bits with his axes.

He could see the Imperials now, and his blood boiled and he could hear the screams of the Blood God in his mind pushing him forward. He broke from the cover of the mass of slaves and pushed closer to the Imperials. The las weapons bounced harmlessly off his armor and he roared in hate as the ground behind him erupted from heavy bolter fire. But, his speed was too fast, and the Imperial gunners were unable to catch him with the weapon that would surely end his existence one day.

Argus let out a mighty laugh and stepped up on a piece of fallen rubble just before the barricades of the guardsmen. He vaulted off the large chuck of rock and raised both axes high above his head.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD," he roared as he sailed over the short barricade and into the mists of the distort guardsmen. He was now bringing his hell, to them.

******

"What the fuck, is that," a trooper yelled over the gunfire. Momo directed her attention to were the young woman was pointing and she noticed that it was as if something large like a vehicle was coming through the crowd. She cursed as she saw bodies thrown like rag dolls and she began barking orders over the microbead to the heavy weapons teams.

"Heavy weapons teams, Alpha and Charlie, redirect fire on incoming enemy vehicle," Momo stopped as she heard the same girl begin cursing and shouting prayers of protection aloud. Momo glanced over and saw that it was no vehicle coming through the crowd. It was a man, a very big man. His armor was silver and gold and covered in crimson red blood. The sight of him filled her with horror and she was at a loss for words. Her body began telling her to run, and her mind was starting to agree with that thought.

"Holy Emperor," the sergeant shouted beside her, "It's Chaos."

Momo raised her rifle and began unloading more las bolts at the charging figure. The weapons ammunition simply bounced off or was deflected out to the side. The heavy bolters opened up but the beast moved so quickly they were unable to track properly and their attacks were behind the target. Momo saw the group of troopers directly in the path of the Chaos Marine were starting to fallback, they stepped backward still firing their weapons. She went to shout for them to get out of his way, but by the time the words started to leave her lips the Marine had vaulted up over the barricades and landed in the mists of the troopers. To say he came out swinging, was an understatement, it seemed that from the moment his feet touched the ground on the Imperial side of the line, he never stopped attacking.

The large group of people that were charging were being cut down and now were hiding or bleeding to death in the streets. Men and women screamed as the Marine tore into them. One of his chainaxes became stuck in one of his victims and rather than easily pull it free, he simply disemboweled the person with his hand. Momo raised her rifle and replaced the charge pack and then opened fire on the marine. Setting the rifle to maximum setting she fired it with the unusually hard recoil. One round hit the marine in the shoulder pad. It left only a slightly melted scorched mark but, at least it showed that she could damage it anyway.

The marine dropped one of his victims and turned his attention elsewhere. He grabbed a wounded man crawling away from him on the ground and picked him up by his head. He took out a long serrated knife and quickly cut the man's head off and roared in triumph. Momo steadied her aim again and fired the rifle once more. The shot hit one of the horns protruding out of his helmet. The horn broke off and it caused the marine's head to jerk. He quickly turned around and eyed Momo.

Momo felt a cold chill run down her spine and she took aim again. The man still held one of his chainaxes in his hand and at first it was a slow trot, which grew into a hard sprint. Momo fired the rifle again this time hitting the man in the right thigh. He faltered in his step, and almost went to the ground. But, he quickly regained himself and Momo could almost hear his hissing breathing as he narrowed the gap between them. She took aim again, but before she could fire a shot he was upon her.

His axe raised above his head the beast roared as it began falling down upon her. Momo closed her eyes; she remembered her mother telling her once that if something like this ever happened, she should just close her eyes and not watch her end. She felt something crash into her side and she flew to her right and fell hard to the street. Her eyes opened quickly and she saw her platoon's sergeant get hit by the falling chainaxe. He screamed in pain and she saw in his hand he had two hand grenades the pins already removed. Momo quickly crawled away and took what little she could behind a fallen comrade. The grenades detonated and her hearing went out for a moment.

She shook her head and then looked up over the body of the trooper that had provided cover and saw nothing but dust and smoke. Gunfire still echoed and slowly her hearing returned to normal, with a slight ringing. She looked and saw that the front was engaged again this time with other Chaos Marines using assault tactics more akin to a military force than a barbaric bloodlust charge. She stood up and picked up a rifle from the ground, she ejected the charge pack and was about to slap in a new one when she heard the barbaric roar again. Out from the still settling dust came the Chaos beast again, and he came with more fury than he had before.

His helmet seemed to have been blown off and she looked upon a face that was twisted in horrific expressions. The eyes were almost crimson red and the man's teeth were filed to sharp fangs. His bald head was scared and covered with an eight pointed star. He swung the shaft of his now broken chainaxe at Momo. She raised the rifle and the two connected, the force from the blow however was so much that it knocked the weapon from her hand and sent her to the ground. Before she could react the Chaos Marine lifted her up by her shirt and brought the short woman up to his eye level.

"I walk the eight-fold path, bitch," he screamed, "there is no defeating me." As he spoke he took his long knife from his waist and placed it at her neck. Momo tried to fight back, but his hard armor was impenetrable to her fists and kicks. She felt the blade press against her neck and the first drops of warm blood began to trail down her soft pale skin. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to think of a way to survive, but all her options were out. The knife started to move deeper, and she had quickly resigned herself to the end when she feel to the street with a hard thud and she quickly grabbed at her neck and turned to look back at the Chaos Marine.

She saw the glimmering blue energies of a power sword, it was in the design of the ancient weapons of her homeworld and it was draw. The Chaos Marine roared in pain and grabbed at the nub of an arm he now possessed. He shouted curses and quickly returned to the offensive. He rushed toward the person wielding the weapon and went to grab him to beat him to death with his one good hand, but there was a quick slash of the blue glowing blade and then it was sheathed again. The Marine continued forward for several steps then fell hard to the ground and twitched slightly. Momo turned and looked over to see her Captain. Aizen sheathed the sword and turned to Momo; he ran over to her and knelt down.

"Are you alright, Momo," he asked looking at the wound on her neck.

"I'm fine sir," she said quickly awed by his quick dispatch of the Chaos Marine.

Aizen grimaced at the wound on her neck and quickly ripped off the sleeve of his uniform shirt and began wrapping it around her neck.

"This is Captain Aizen," he said into the microbead, "Fifth Company, fallback, take up secondary defensive positions."

The order was not ignored, as the line collapsed the heavy weapons teams barely had enough time to breakdown their weapons, so they simply left them there. Valuing their lives more than the equipment that they had been given, some even dropped rifles and pistols in an attempt to lighten the load.

"Momo, can you move," Aizen asked helping the girl up. She nodded and the pair of them dashed back toward the secondary positions just fifty yards back.

******

Renji stirred to life. He felt the broken forearm on his left side and the wound the bullet wound on the same shoulder and tried like hell not to scream out in pain. His head was pounding and he rolled onto his back and tried to clear his vision. He looked up to a ceiling scarred by neglect and warfare. Everything was a blur, vision and memory. He couldn't remember why he was feeling so banged up; he tried to raise himself up, but forgot for a moment about the broken forearm and almost screamed in pain as he applied too much pressure to the wound.

He fell back down to the floor and covered his mouth and tried to make the pain go away, but the broken limb throbbed and burned hot. After several moments he steadied his breathing and decided to try again, this time using his good arm. He stood up and began looking around. As he looked over and saw the two dead bodies of Kamiyama and Tomiki, the events began coming back to him. They were attacked, he remembered, and when there was an explosion, maybe grenades, or something, but the blast knocked him cold. He looked around and began trying to find anyone else.

There was no sign of Ikkaku, but he was actually more concerned about Rukia. He began looking around the room. He saw nothing so he thought back. He tried to think of the last place he saw her at, the last image he had of her was diving for cover. He tried to piece it all back together in his head; he even absently walked to where she had been sitting before the attack happened. He looked over to a doorway that led into a hallway, now it was starting to make sense. He had seen her duck into the hallway just before he went out. He quickly stepped into the hallway and found nothing but fallen plaster and broken timbers from the houses framework. But, from underneath he saw a uniform pant leg and a black combat boot. Then he saw a small trail of blood coming from the leg. Forgetting his own pain he began pulling away the debris and trying to dig the woman out of the pile.

He grabbed onto large chunks of drywall with both hands and fought through the pain he dug and dug until he reached the woman hidden beneath the rubble. He called her name and was pleased when she began shaking her head as if she was trying to sleep and didn't want to wake up just yet.

"Rukia," he called. The woman opened squint her eyes at the man and struggled to wake up. Renji finished clearing off all the rubble and lifted the woman up. He moved her out into the main room and began searching for his first aid kit. He was glad she was alive, now he wasn't going to be alone in this.

End Chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay, there is another chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Some pointed out to me a slight flaw in one of the earlier chapters, and it wasn't grammatical. But, I hope that this may do something to assuage that mistake. It has been a while since I last played a game of 40k, and a couple of months since I read a 40k novel, so I admit, there are going to mistakes here and there. But, please R&R, no flames, you know the usual bit, have fun and a Merry Christmas, or Hanukah, or whatever you celebrate…or don't its whatever.

Thanks,

Big Mack


	12. Falling Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me…

Chapter 12: Falling Back-The Hunt Continues

The heavy bolter sponson on the left side of the Leman Russ opened up. Where in the hell did these guys come from, Kyoraku thought, as he pivoted the turret and lowered the cannon. He fired a shell into the side of a house, and watched briefly as the explosion gutted the innards of the home and threw its contents out into the home's yard and street. A handful of bodies, but mostly just body part, caught his eye as the massive dust cloud expanded from the detonation.

The loader slammed another round home and slapped the Colonel on his shoulder giving him a silent thumb up. Kyoraku only acknowledged the younger man by aiming the cannon and firing another round into the middle of the street. Several giant Chaos Marines in silver and gold armor toppled over on the outer edges of the blast. The ones in the center disappeared completely, in the back of his mind he allowed himself to take pleasure in destroy the evil fiends. But, his conscious kept him in the here and now, and told him not to smile until it was over.

With the timing of a well tuned clock the loader thrust another round in the breech and manually slammed the hatch and flipped the arming switch. He slapped Kyoraku's shoulder again and shouted something. It was barely audible over the hellish chatter of the vox, but Kyoraku knew what the man was saying even without looking at him. He had a thorough count of the number of rounds in the magazine of his tank and in his head count off each time one was expended. So when he heard the loader shout, "Rounds Complete", Kyoraku knew that this last shot had to count.

"Come on, show me a good target," he said to himself and his eyes scanned for a good one. He was hoping for tanks, but if these traitors had them they were holding them back for now.

"Taking stubber," the loader shouted and he quickly stood and opened the hatch above him and climbed up onto the mounted steps inside the tank and began firing on the mounted heavy machinegun. Every few seconds an ejected casing would fall into the tank and one landed on Kyoraku's jacket and burned the leather slightly. Without taking his eyes off the screen before him he flinched somewhat and the casing fell to the bottom of the tank.

"Come on," he hissed softly to himself, "get out of the way." Several squads from the Third Company were retreating and firing into the slowly growing horde of Chaos Marines and blocking any clean shots he might have taken directly at the enemy. He flipped a switch on the side of the console and turned on the external speakers of the Leman Russ. "Get the Hell out of the way," he said in a calm level tone. Some of the guardsmen, whether they heard him or not moved to the sides of the street, but there was still a great number of them in the way.

There was a loud explosion outside the tank to his right and he risked a glance on the monitor and spied his lieutenant's tank standing its ground with his. A round belched from its barrel and sailed down the street. He saw a parked vehicle explode and send shrapnel and fire into a massing crowd of approaching regular troopers. They wore gray fatigues with their heads covered by dark gray hoods and their faces hidden behind bronze gas masks. He aimed his cannon down the street and adjusted the muzzle angle slightly. He squeezed the triggers and sent the shell hurdling down range and into the mists of the approaching regulars. Even as the shell detonated and sent dozens flying and vaporized a score more, the regulars never broke rank.

"Colonel," the driver shouted over the vox then continued without waiting for a response, "running low on fuel, we'll be dead in the water if we stick around any longer."

"Keep her steady," Kyoraku replied, "we still have men and women out there falling back.

"Colonel," Nanao broke in on the company line, "fallback, my crew can cover for you."

"No," he said retrieving the plasma pistol from it holster on his hip, "Lieutenant Ise, begin rolling back and keep your front side to the enemy. My crew will follow suit once everyone is behind us."

"But, Colonel," Nanao protested, but Kyoraku cut her off before she could continue.

"I know you don't like a lot of the things I say," he said opening the top hatch and standing on the seat. From his waist up he was exposed, and with a grin on his face he drew the other plasma pistol he carried as well. "But, please don't argue with me right now."

Nanao didn't respond. Her tank's engine roared loud and began slowly pulling back. Kyoraku thanked her, but he knew the woman wouldn't say a word to him right now. Oh well, he thought, I'll just have to deal with that when I get back. He looked out on to the growing horde of Chaos and aimed his twin plasma pistols down range.

"Time for us to play a game," he said, "It's called, "Poke it out"."

He fired a shot and a bright blue burst shot out of one of the pistols. The super heated plasma hit a concrete barrier and sent chunks of rock flying. The marine behind the barrier rose up to fire and Kyoraku fired three more shots the first shot hit the marine in the shoulder pad knocking him off kilter. The second went wide and as the Marine adjusted to take aim again the third hit him in the stomach. The super heated shot melted through the weakly protected section of the armor and the marine toppled over dropping his bolter. He wasn't dead, but at least he wasn't shooting.

The third company guardsmen began retreating more heavily now and Kyoraku ordered the driver to begin falling back. The tank slowly rumbled backwards, the loader was exchanging ammo hoppers on the stubber and Kyoraku was taking carefully practiced shots at the Chaos Marines and now regular troopers as they continued their advance. But, just when Kyoraku thought they were home free the engine began making sounds of struggling to remain alive.

"What's going on," he asked over the vox to the driver.

"We're out of fuel, sir."

Kyoraku fired another shot and then felt the tank jerk to a stop. He began looking around and saw that the company had retreated back and he was now by his guessing, roughly halfway between the enemy and his own people.

"Oh shit," the loader shouted. Kyoraku turned to the man. He was pointing down the street toward something. "Enemy heavy armor dead ahead, one hundred yards," the young man roared.

"Everybody out, make a run for it," Kyoraku barked and climbed out of the tank. He jumped off the turret and onto the top of the body plating and grabbed the hand of the crew chief as the man began to climb out of the vehicle. There was a loud hissing noise and it was instantly followed by a teeth rattling buzzing sound.

"Hunter-Killer inbound," the crew chief shouted as he took the final step out of the tank. He wrapped his arms around Kyoraku and he felt himself being thrown down to the street. He landed hard and then he saw the man cover him with his body and then a deafening explosion, and Colonel Kyoraku blacked out.

******

"Holy fucking throne," the driver said.

Nanao watched as her commander's tank was hit by the Hunter-Killer and ripped to shreds. Like a piece of paper being hit by a fire hose. She wordlessly cried out to the man but in the roaring cabin of the tank, even if she did vocalize her sadness no one would hear it.

"Ma'am command is ordering that all companies fallback to secundus line and establish defensive counter-measures," the loader said as she received the information over the vox line.

"What," the driver said turning around, "we can't just leave the colonel, Yumi."

"He's dead Hajime," the girl said, "Did you not just see that explosion?"

"I'm not leaving until I know he's dead."

"That's not your call, idiot."

"He wouldn't leave any of us behind," Hajime retorted his face turning red with anger.

Nanao was almost speechless, it was one of those times in her life that she wished was just a dream. Colonel Shunsei Kyoraku, despite his suave, womanizing, drunken manner, was still a dear friend to her. They had served together for only two weeks during the start of this campaign, and despite his advances toward her, he was a genuine person. And if she had ever really felt that he was a danger to her she would have reported him for his advances. No, we can't leave him.

"Lieutenant," Yumi said shaking the woman's shoulder, "what are your orders."

She looked at the woman and swallowed hard. She opened the top hatch of the tank and let some cold air into the blazing interior.

"Mister Kusanagi," she began taking a deep breath, "Forward."

"Yes ma'am," the driver laughed and the tank roared and rumbled forward. The smoke was thick and Nanao couldn't see anything beyond the wreckage of the burning tank. The Leman Russ was ripped open and the inside was burning with a bright red ball of flame. There were only small arms secondary explosions, probably what was left of the stubber ammo, but at least there wasn't any shells left in it. Otherwise this was suicide; Yumi manned the stubber and quickly pointed the weapon in almost every direction but at herself. They rolled to a stop as they approached the burning wreckage.

Nanao jumped out of the tank and quickly slid down the hull. She raised her hand in a vain attempt to block the intense heat coming from the wreck. Entering the smoke filled street she began looking for Kyoraku, but couldn't find him, mostly because she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

"Colonel," she shouted over the tank engine behind her and the roaring flames.

There was no answer. She felt her heart sink and she became aware of the heavy thunderous march approaching from the other direction. Like a child lost in the dark she held her arms out before her searching for something anything, hoping that she would find him laying on the ground, but hoping more than anything that he was alive.

She tripped and fell across something on the ground. There was a grunt and a just audible whine of pain and she looked down at what she lay on. It was a body; the person's back was ripped up and blackened. Blood poured out and pooled on the street. The body was lying on top of something and she rose to her knees and pushed the heavy dead body off of whatever it was lying on. Through the smoke she just managed to make out the blood soaked jacket of her Captain and she held back the shout of joy. She grabbed the larger man and began dragging him. Emperor, she thought, he's heavier than he looks.

"Yumi, I found him," Nanao shouted, even though she could have just used the vox and the woman would have heard her. "Come down here and help me." After a moment Nanao felt the girl's hands on her back and then she grabbed hold of their command as well. The two women pulled the Colonel from the street and pulled him on top of the tank. As Hajime put the vehicle in full reverse, Nanao began to do what little she could to treat the wounds the man had suffered. He was alive, that much she could tell, but he was unconscious.

"Eighth company," she said while taking powdered disinfectant and sprinkling it on his chest, "fallback to Secundus line and dig in."

******

Renji had managed to make a sling for his arm out of some old curtains he found in the front of the shelled out house. Rukia was still unconscious on the couch and he had used the remaining medical supplies he had to patch her up the best he could. The sounds of war had picked up and were steadily growing more distant with each passing hour. With his shoulder and arm the way they were, he wasn't going to be able to carry the woman back, but, until she woke up, he wouldn't know if she was even able to walk.

He looked over at his las rifle; it was damaged and rendered useless by the grenades. He managed to find his pistol though. It had fallen out of its holster during the ambush, but he found it in the fireplace. He leaned up against the brick fireplace and just watched as Rukia slept. He munched on a ration and grimaced at the bland flavor and hard texture. After about twenty minutes of trying to finish one he stopped and tossed it to the floor beside him.

"No wonder these things are so amazing," he said remembering what the regiment's quartermaster had told him, "they taste so bad that nobody thinks about going hungry, because they don't want to eat one.

Rukia stirred on the couch and Renji sat up and moved over to the couch. He reached for his canteen and lifted it up, grimacing at the lightness of the weight. Rukia's canteen was nowhere to be found and the sergeant and the other trooper's canteens were peppered with shrapnel holes, and leaked its contents onto the dusty floor. He unscrewed the lid and gently put his left hand under her head.

"How are you feeling," he asked knowing the answer the moment the words left his lips.

"Like I was just dropped from a thousand story building and hit every balcony on the way down," she moaned and struggled to sit up.

"Just stay down," Renji said moving his other arm and regretting it instantly. Hot pain shot through his shoulder and forearm and he gritted his teeth and cursed through his teeth. Rukia lay her head back down and opened her eyes just enough to see.

"Are you alright," she asked through labored breathes. Renji just nodded and inched a little closer to her and gently picked the canteen up with the damaged arm with the range of motion that didn't hurt too much. Rukia took the canteen and took a few sips of the cool water. She turned her head and looked around. "Are we still in that house?"

"Yeah," Renji answered sitting down on the floor, "it's just you and me."

"What," Rukia inquired forcing herself up. She placed her hands on her head and moaned as her headache became worse. "Where are Kamiyama and Tomiki?"

Renji was silent and when Rukia opened her eyes again and saw his face, she knew that their outcome was not good. She sighed and leaned back and let her body rest on the couch. She looked down at her leg and saw the bandage on her leg. There was a little spot of blood starting to show but, it wasn't terribly huge. Aside from that and her massive headache, she didn't seem to be too worse for wear.

"So," Renji said, "We really need to leave now. The fighting picked up a little while ago, and has been getting further away for the last several hours, and it's going the wrong way."

"How are we going to get out of here," she asked looking at him.

"How do you think," he said standing and offering her his good hand, "We walk."

******

Logan scanned his eyes back and forth searching for his pray. He had heard from Roman and Thrace that they had killed a large group of the Imperials but when he went to inspect the site where this had occurred later that afternoon, he found only the bodies of two of the fools. He was told that there were at least three more and was now going on the hunt for those three. This was actually fun, he enjoyed the hunt and was going to relish the killing of his prey.

The house was a battered mess much like all the homes in this section of the city. He left the house and walked out into the middle of the street. Garren was two steps behind him, his bolter resting around his stomach as the man calmly scanned the windows of the two story homes for any signs of life.

"Garren," Logan began.

"Yes, lord," Garren responded his voice sounding mechanical and synthesized through his helmet speaker.

"If you were one of these fool dogs, were would be the first place you would run with your tail between your legs?"

"Back to my masters," Garren responded quickly, "But thankfully, I am not one of them."

"Yes," Logan said, "Thankfully we are not."

"Should I report to the line marines and inform them of the situation," Garren asked taking a couple of steps and standing shoulder to shoulder with his commander.

"No," Logan said, "This hunt is ours my friend."

"Most likely, they will move in a straight line, traveling in short bursts," Garren said using the evidence they had found at the house.

"Surely they will stop before its dark," Logan chimed checking his bolt pistol, "they are both wounded, and they will need to eat."

The pair set off in a brisk walk moving through alleys and buildings both keeping and eye out for any blood trails or other evidence that the Imperials had moved through that direction. Logan's senses were working overtime. He was trying to detect even the faintest scent of blood with his enhanced abilities. It won't be long now, he thought, not long at all until I have there heads.

Garren was right behind his commander and was secretly listening to his lord as he spoke to himself. He shook his head and sighed after he turned off his external speaker. Fools losing sight of the mission just to go hunting some pathetic Imperials, he thought, Garren didn't have to like his commander, he just had to follow his orders, but he also respected the orders from the Grand Captain. And if Logan continued down this path of non-compliance, then Garren saw no other choice but to neutralize the man. Even if he was a pureblood Iron Warrior, he still should respect the word of the Grand Captain as if he were the Primarch himself.

End Chapter 12

Author's Note: Happy New Year everybody, hope you had fun, I know I did, and regretted it in the morning. But here you go hope you enjoy.

Thanks,

Big Mack


	13. Medic, Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me…I'm asking nicely.

Chapter 13: Medic-Memories

Initial reports on the rebel uprising on the planets surface were now being thrown out the window, all but literally. From the regimental command post located in the church on the outer edge of town General Yamamoto reviewed new data as it was being streamed into command by the currently retreating companies. His heavy leather jacket hung loosely on his shoulders and his hat rest on the large table that was brought in prior to their attacks. The soldiers of the first company were the hardened veterans of wars past. They had followed him along with three other officers from his previous command.

His lieutenant was currently directing communication traffic, and trying to help keep the enemy from completely jamming their vox systems. The reports he was receiving from central command were grave, far worse than what they themselves had been experiencing here. The Cadian 248 had been hit hard and reduced to half strength in a massive artillery bombardment, and if what he was hearing was true than the fleet was hit by a small fleet of warships earlier in the morning just before the land attacks started. Though the attackers were comprised of only a small attack force of maybe two battle barges and a dozen escort cruisers, they had managed to strike a decisive blow to the orbiting fleet.

Chaos that was the word he saw most of all. During his time in the Imperial Guard, he had had the misfortune of fighting them long ago in his days as a young officer. But, since becoming a regimental commander of now two different regiments, it had been decades since he had seen them.

"Lord General," one of the other lieutenants said snapping to attention and saluting his commander with the rigidity of a statue. Yamamoto didn't respond, and his eyes glanced over at the other man and then down at the data slate he held in his other hand. He gave a relaxed salute and held out his hand and took the data slate. The officer continued on about his business and left it with the general.

He read the report, and scrolled down the screen and noticed a gene-encryption on one of the sections. Placing his thumb on the side of the slate he felt a slight prick as a needle drew a small amount of his blood and a red light appeared on the top of the slate. After a moment there was a soft ding and the red light turned green and the encrypted file opened and revealed a vid message. Lord Militant Von Hyatt's image appeared on the screen and Yamamoto took a small earpiece from the bottom of the slate and placed it in his ear.

"General Yamamoto," the Lord Militant began, "I know you're aware of the current situation, and given the current status of many of the regiments in your region I have ordered them to withdrawal from their current locations and link up with you. The space port at Oldenburg has been completely destroyed; nukes hit it earlier this morning. The only remaining space port in your region with the capabilities of conducting mass withdrawals from the planet is in Vorhast. Also, we've been elevated to Code Magenta, and I have received word of a contingent of Astartes is en route. But, they can't confirm the exact time that they will arrive, the closest estimate puts them about a week away."

Yamamoto listened silently as the message went on. "You have new orders, hold up and wait for the reinforcements from the Cadian 342nd and the Meridian 12th. Once you have taken command and filled the empty gaps in your companies, push forward, and take that space port. Theater Command is surrounded; we are planning a break out and will attempt to escape from one of the other remaining ports. Air support will be limited so take inventory and," the man paused, "you know the drill old friend, just like Corsica Prime, but this time we're a little older. Good luck and good hunting."

Yamamoto watched until the vid stopped and he set the slate down. He turned back toward the vox units and approached, the men were too busy working furiously to salute. His second turned and saluted to which the old general quickly responded with on of his own.

"Order Major Unohana to send as many of the able bodied personal back to the front and get Captain Kurotsuchi to break open the armory trucks and begin issuing out plasma weapons to trained personal only, then relay word to all company commanders too hold the line at all costs and to not fallback another step."

The man nodded and immediately began relaying the orders. Yamamoto went back to his table and looked over the paper map of the town and began reviewing his strategy. He was not going to let this turn into another Corsica Prime; he was not going to run away again.

******

"Medic," someone called in a dry voice. The sound horse, as if the person had been shouting at the top of his lungs for hours. He was out in the park somewhere, either hidden behind one of the hills or a restroom building. But he was out there nonetheless and there was little that could be done for him. Hanataro Yamada tried to see if he could see any movement, but there was nothing, just the fading sound of a desperate man crying out for help.

"Who is it do you think," one of the guardsmen beside him asked to another.

"It sounds like Aki," the woman replied, "but I can't be for sure."

It had been a couple of hours since the fallback to secundus line and Hanataro had nearly gotten his head blown off more times than he could count just prior to that. He looked over the barricade and tried to see anything, the cold winds blew just enough to make it almost impossible to tell how far and what exact direction from the line the injured man was located.

Even though not a shot had been fired since they made it safely back, he was still shaking in his boots. He thought after two weeks of fighting he would be used to this sort of thing, but still he was terrified. He had no weapon on him so he couldn't fight back, unless he used his combat knife, but even holding that puny thing against one of the huge armor clad Chaos Marines, would probably only make them laugh themselves to death.

"Medic," the call for aid came again. Hanataro was scared, not just to go out there with no cover, but to not go out there and help him. He swallowed hard and put his hands on the top of the barricade as if to climb over, but stopped and put them back down at his side. Come on, he thought, it's your job you can't just leave him out there alone. He absently adjusted his helmet on his head and wiped the still dripping sweat from his brow. I have to do this, he told himself, and this is what I must do.

He put his hands on top of the barricade and hoisted himself up and swung his right leg over and then hopped down on the other side. After he had landed and had both feet on the ground he couldn't help but kick himself for what he was doing. He should go back, he thought. He started jogging out into the large park staying crouched and keeping his eyes open. The trees were just wood now the leaves having fallen to the ground and been blown away in the winter winds. Grass was dead and turned the burned color brown. He stopped every so often in his hunt and listened for the man again.

"Medic," he heard the voice call and he turned to his right and continued moving. Off in the far distance the sounds of small arms fire and the occasional explosive shell echoed off. But the park was quiet. He remembered as a child his father taking him to see old movies and one of the things he noticed, was right before something big in the movie happened, there was a very unnatural quiet to the place in which one of the characters was moving through. A chill went down his spine and he couldn't tell if it was the winter cold or the thought that something was out there waiting for the big moment to pounce.

He spied a park bench with a man leaning against it. Taking concealment behind some bushes he looked around and listened for anything that may be a trap. Once satisfied, knee shakes and all, he approached the man. He was wearing the standard black uniform of the regiment and the stripes on his sleeve showed him to be a sergeant. As Hanataro jogged around the bench he saw the man's head turn slowly and he called out again.

"Medic," he breathed, "are you the medic?"

Hanataro paused briefly his mouth slack jawed and he looked at something new. The man's eyes were gone, from the looks of it the damage was probably caused by shrapnel from a grenade or maybe even a ricochet, but whatever did it wasn't a direct hit. The man's left hand was mangled so badly it barely resembled anything on the human body, and there was a black cauterized hole through his right leg. He had seen pretty bad wounds, but nothing this bad, where the wounded person was still alive.

"Hello," the sergeant said concern in his voice, "is there someone there?"

"Yeah," Hanataro said finally, "Okay sergeant, let's get you back."

Hanataro knelt down and started looking for disinfectant powder in his bag. He began to work on the severely wounded man and got him bandaged up and ready to move. Placing the man's good arm over his neck they began to trek back to the barricade. The whole time the man moaned in pain and agony and the only reason he wasn't given Morpha was because, Hanataro's small frame wouldn't have been able to carry the man by himself. He was a runt in a company of large men, and he was often mistaken for a girl from behind, given his short, slim nature.

They approached the barricades and a small gap opened and allowed them entrance beyond the line. His fear didn't subside until he was back across, and within the protective barrier of the line. He handed the sergeant off to two of the other medics assigned to the fifth company and they loaded him up onto a commandeered civilian vehicle, and drove back to the regimental aid station.

Hanataro sat down on a box full of heavy bolter ammo containers and removed his helmet. His hands were shaking and he just looked at them for a moment. He was glad that was over.

******

Six Months Earlier

"I'm telling you Ikkaku," Yumichika said leaning his back to the wall, "you'll probably find better fighters in the Imperial Guard than these lame excuses for gangers." Ikkaku was furiously punching away at the canvas bag hanging from the ceiling. He had removed his shirt about an hour earlier; it lay across one of the benches dripping a pool of cold sweat onto the floor of the abandoned gym.

"I've fought those PDF boys before, and they're nothing special," he retorted in-between blows. His foot work was amazing, honed over years of brutal street fighting and hard living. Yumichika shook his head and sighed.

"This won't be the PDF," he said taking the bottle of water off the floor next to him and unscrewing the cap. "These will be Imperial Guard, and they go off world to fight, aliens, mutants, monsters, all kinds of things."

"And why should I be interested," Ikkaku said giving the bag a final hard blow and then taking a step back and putting his hands on top of his head. He took several deep breaths and then continued. "I already know I'm the best this town has ever seen."

"But now you would get to establish dominance over people from other worlds," Yumichika said with a smile.

"I'll think about it," Ikkaku said nonchalantly.

"Wait you said that much too quickly," Yumichika said pausing to take a drink.

"I said I'll think about it," Ikkaku said but he was already halfway across the gym and making his way toward the showers. Yumichika shook his head and took a drink; he left the gym and went to go eat.

After the shower Ikkaku picked up his sword and left the gym. He walked out into the streets of the slums and paid no mind as people parted before him like a ship going through the sea. It was late afternoon and the spring weather was pleasant at least. He went on and stopped at a little shop and picked up a steak on a stick. He saw others in the streets carrying swords but these men and women avoided him like the plague. He had a reputation around this town of being one of the baddest of the bads, and everyone gave him his space.

It was old tradition on Seireitei to carry weapons, it was a tradition carried from the days of colonization from Terra. The term if he remembered correctly was Samurai, but he didn't think about it often, he just carried his sword and fought anybody that wasn't cowardly enough to back down from him.

"Join the Imperial Guard," he said to himself as he munched on the meat, "what a joke." At the same time he was putting the idea down; he was also actually considering it. Maybe it was a good idea to leave this piss poor world he had known all his life and try to prove himself in a real fight to the death. Not that any of the fights he got into were fake, but there was this thing called the law and it was always breathing down his neck.

"Join today," he heard down the street and he peered over the heads of the crowded street and looked in the direction of the voice. He could see that there was a commotion up ahead but couldn't see what it was about. I thought those street performers had learned not to play here after they got robbed last month, he thought as he began muscling his way through the crowd.

"We are taking recruits," the voice said, "able bodied men and women, of the ages seventeen to forty."

Recruits, he thought, are they trying to start up another fighting league. After the way he had completely destroyed the last one he thought that no one in their right mind would try and start one up again. Even the members that had survived and tried to join up with him were turned down because Ikkaku worked alone. Yeah, Yumichika was his friend, but Ikkaku did most of the fighting and Yumichika, just stood there and tried to look pretty.

As he finally made it up to the commotion he broke through the crowd of older people and looked upon a group of young men and women. Some he remembered having seen before, others were new. Only one or two of them carried a weapon, most looked like just simple peasants, and beyond that was a table and sitting behind it was a young girl, there was no way she was over twenty-one, and her hair was this strange pink color, probably dyed.

"What the hell is this," he asked, looking down at one of the younger men there. The man, knowing who he was, was speechless and locked up as he struggled to answer Ikkaku's question. "What's wrong kid, cat got your tongue," he said grabbing the collar of the man's kimono, "spit it out."

"This is a recruitment booth for the Imperial Guard," the pink haired girl behind the table said with a cheerful smile. "We're taking recruits for the founding of six new regiments as part of some Imperial tithe-thingy. So want to join up, Baldy."

Ikkaku paused for a moment and let it register in his head what the girl had just said to him. For a brief moment he could have sworn that the girl had just called him, 'Baldy'. As he became aware of the group of people slowly taking several steps back and holding there tongues, it struck him that the girl had in fact just made a comment about his hairstyle, or lack there of, and his head slowly turned to face her.

"What did you just call me?"

The girl paused for a moment and thought, "Well, it was probably Baldy, seeing as how you have no hair."

"You little runt," he barked and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and began to draw it. "I ought to cut you up for something like that."

"Why," the girl said concerned, "You don't like Baldy, okay, what about Mellonhead, or Cue Ball."

"Shut your mouth," Ikkaku said drawing his weapon and raising it above his head as he stepped toward the table. The girl didn't flinch, it was as if she was completely impervious to the fact that she was about to get killed by him. He started to swing his sword down but stopped. Or rather, he couldn't move his sword down at all. Something was blocking its path, but as he glanced up to see what was in the way, he saw that it wasn't blocked, it was held in place. He turned around and saw what held the blade of the weapon. Four fingers and a thumb, but they were not flesh and blood, they were robotic and mechanical.

It was a hand, a biotic replacement, he had only every heard about these. But, for his first time seeing one, it was too strange to see it attached to a living person. He followed the arm down to the black military uniform and saw the long sleeveless white overcoat of a captain of the PDF. The man was massive, long black hair, a strong jaw line and tough features. He stood like a statue holding the blade of the sword with his robotic hand.

"So you like to fight, huh?" The beast said. Ikkaku felt a chill run down his spine, this guy seemed to be the real deal, and he had a weapon at his hip that he had never seen before. It was bulky, and seemed to be single sided just like any other katana Ikkaku had seen, but the blade was instead jagged razor sharp teeth like a chainsaw.

"How about we go at it for a while," the man said and reached for his weapon.

******

Ikkaku stirred from his dream and quickly scanned his current location. He had stopped for a breather in a small shed behind one of the hundreds of houses in this neighborhood. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, he checked for any movement and satisfied that there was none he began moving from cover to cover. He had only intended to stop for a five minute breather but as it turned out he had fallen asleep, and from the looks of it for maybe an hour of two.

It was starting to get dark and he was going to lose his quarry if he didn't try to make up ground now. He moved as quickly as he could, but after about twenty minutes or so he just couldn't. His body was completely and utterly exhausted and struggled to keep on his feet. He had to find them; he had to take those bastards out. He was better than they were, he knew it. But, his body was starting to give out on him and collapsed to his knees. Bracing himself with his hands he kept from falling completely to the ground, but even that was a struggle against an undeniable enemy.

He collapsed to the ground and fell into the cold grass of a backyard. His hand clutched the chainsword tightly, but his vision slowly began to fade. The only thing on his mind right now was the fight, he was going to take it to those Chaos punks whether they saw it coming or not. As his eyes slowly began to close he heard footsteps approaching, he tried to open his eyes, but saw only blurry visions of figures walking toward him. They spoke in a language that was foreign to him, but he could make out some Low Gothic words.

He felt two of the figures lift him up, even as he struggled he knew that his body was to weak to fight back. He cursed himself, he didn't plan on going out this way, but if he had to then fuck it. He slipped into unconsciousness as the figures lead him into one of the houses.

End Chapter 13

Author's Note: So here's another chapter, this one isn't the most action packed thing ever, but it gives a little more development of Ikkaku's character and it introduces Hanataro, honestly one of my favorite characters, for a little bit. It also gives a little more in the way of the regimental commander, and a little back story of his own. In any case, hope you enjoyed it and hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.

Thank You,

Big Mack


	14. Resurrection, Exhaustion

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000 so please don't sue me…

Chapter 14: Resurrection-Exhaustion

Tarkus snapped his fingers and watched as Argus' eyes slowly opened and focused on him. The Grand Captain smiled wickedly as the now calm berserker snapped out of unconsciousness and looked upon his lord.

"Time to wake up Argus," Tarkus said, this was the first time in many years he had looked upon Argus' face. It was hideous, just as it always had been. His eyes were solid white with two little red dots for pupils. His lips were ragged flaps of meat and his teeth were mutated into sharp dagger like bones. His face was covered in scars; all carved into his flesh by himself and resembled markings of Khorne and shows of loyalty to the insane god of blood.

"You took a nasty hit out there Argus," Tarkus began motioning for the Apothecaries to begin the augmentations. "You're lucky that you're more than a normal man my old friend, anyone else would have bled to death but, thanks to the auto-clotting system of the gene-seed, you lived."

Argus' eyes turned from his commander and looked upon the two apothecaries. He made no aggressive movements, not that he could even if he wanted to, and he was strapped down to a medical table so tightly that air couldn't slip through. Tarkus turned and left the operation room, leaving the Apothecaries to continue there work. Argus would not be the happiest camper about this, but he would continue to slaughter in the name of the Blood God.

******

"Say again, command," Momo shouted over the gunfire, "Repeat all after 'defense'."

The heavy bolters behind her were tearing up targets in the early evening light. The noise was echoing off the buildings and making it hard for her to hear anything command was relaying. She tried her best to listen but the signal was breaking in and out and the noise didn't help. She glance back over her shoulder and watched as four troopers ran by with missile launchers.

"Lieutenant Hinamori," the voice came in clear for a moment, "What is your company's status? Where is Captain Aizen?"

"We are heavily engaged," she shouted struggling to hear herself speak, "they have light armor tearing up our barricades, but that's not the problem. We're running out of ammo sir; we've lost three of our heavy bolters already to enemy fire. Captain Aizen is coordinating the line."

As she finished there was a loud hissing sound and she jerked the handset away from her ear. She placed it back to her ear and began calling for command, but the only thing she received was static. Damn, she cursed, they've jammed the signal.

"Get the vox working again," she shouted over the gunfire. The operator nodded and began working the bulky backpack unit. She kept her head down and winced slightly at the sting of pain from her neck wound. She ejected the spent charge pack out of her rifle and reached for another in her webbing. She reached into the first pouch and found it empty, as well as the second and third. As she reached into the fourth she found her last pack and sighed slapping it home and adjusting the setting on the stock of the weapon.

It was going to be getting dark soon, and the light was fading fast. The only thing not fading was the intensity of the firefight. Las rounds and solid projectiles bounced of the barricades and impacted the buildings behind it. As she approached she saw one of the medics attached to her company from the fourth treating a man with a severe chest wound. The man's blood was pooling beneath him and he was trying his best to cry out for his mother.

Random grenade rounds detonated just outside the barricades, but it was still enough to make everyone jump. The enemy was just out of range, but they had been unable to raise any kind of artillery or air support since the attack began. Now with the vox out, they still wouldn't get any help. She approached the barricades and saw a trooper sitting with his back against the metal and concrete barrier. In his hands was a flamer, and the fuel tank backpack was leaning against the barrier beside him. She could see the exhaustion in his eyes. A lit cigarette dangled from his lips and he took a drag from it.

She walked past and he gave her a half assed salute. The current situation probably didn't call for anything to flashy, but he should have at least tried, she thought. Taking a place on the line she peered though a small opening in the barrier and looked out at the enemy. The slow marching ranks of grey clad infantry had dispersed and were now taking cover behind destroyed vehicles and inside buildings. Light armor would occasionally move up the street and try to land a few rounds into the barrier, but the anti-tank teams were making short work of them.

But for how long, she thought in the back of her mind. If she was running low on ammo, surely they were as well. A light APC was burning about fifty yards in front of the barrier and the small arms rounds inside were cooking off. Every few seconds there would be a spark and explosion from the burning wreckage. A las round hit the barrier next to her view port and she ducked back down. Her heart raced for a moment but she quickly caught herself and looked around. Troopers were standing up and firing rounds out toward the enemy but with little effect other than just wasting ammo.

She leaned back against the barrier and slowly slid down and sat on the ground. She was exhausted, and not getting any sleep, plus going of full burn for the last ten hours or so was probably finally taking its toll. It was a battle in and of itself to keep her eyes open. She felt her head beginning to sink and before she realized it her eyes closed and she had nodded off to sleep.

******

Dehydration is a soldier's worst enemy. At least that's what everyone is told in basic, which was eight months of Hell, even for the officers. Being inside the sweltering cabin of a Leman Russ was also one of the worst places to be to avoid this enemy. Toshiro had stripped off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt down to his stomach. Sweat poured off his body and it seemed as though he was a waterfall for the stuff. In the first hours of the assault he had lost half of his company to anti-tank fire. They were running of fumes and he had ordered the rest to kill the engines and settle in until supply arrived to refuel them.

His remaining tanks were positioned to cover the corridors and hit any armor that decided it would be a good idea to try and charge the barricades. This was insane, just before communications cut out he had received word that Colonel Kyoraku was injured and being taken to the fourth company for treatment. He had the top hatch open but the cold air was doing little to cool the cabin. Even thought the engines were dead, the heat from the engine behind them was still burning hot and he was completely uncomfortable.

There was a loud shot from one of the tanks on the next street over. It was followed by a detonation, and by the lack of a second shot he knew that it was a kill. He had taken stock of their ammunition count and his tank alone had only five rounds remaining. They had to re-supply and fast.

"Captain Hitsugaya," a voice said above him. He reached for his bolt pistol and nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up and saw the face of Lieutenant Colonel Ukitake; the man was giving him a friendly smile and adjusting his helmet on his head.

"By the throne," the loader said aloud clutching his chest.

"I'm sorry," he began, "didn't mean to scare you."

"What is it, sir," Toshiro said removing his hand from the weapon.

"Well, I believe that you've figured out that things are getting pretty bad," he said.

"Really," the driver said sarcastically, "you hear that Hibiki, according to the Colonel, things are bad."

"Can the chatter and watch the road," Toshiro said giving the man a soft kick in the shoulder.

"Yeah Yu, you're the driver, I don't want to get stuck in the mud," Hibiki said poking fun at his friend.

"First, we can't get stuck, we're on pavement genius, and two, we're not moving what am I going to get stuck on," Yu replied with a heavy sigh.

"Then just shut up," Toshiro barked and the two men closed their mouths and did as they were told. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Ukitake said with a dismissive wave, "we're all a little on edge."

"What about re-supply sir," the loader asked, "We're running low on fuel and we've only got a handful of shells left."

"In time trooper," Ukitake replied. There was another shell fired for the next street over and there was a second shot. Then it went back to just small arms fire. Ukitake gave Toshiro a nod and disappeared from sight. Quickly, he remembered he should have asked about Colonel Kyoraku, but dismissed it and returned his gaze to the screen before him. He reached for his canteen sitting in a holder on the hull beside him. Lifting the metal canteen he sighed remembering he had drunk the last of it about twenty minutes before.

He felt a nudge at his shoulder and he looked over at his loader and saw him holding out his own canteen. Toshiro shook his head, but his loader insisted and he took the offered canteen and took a couple of sips of the warm water. It wasn't the best in the world but it was water and he needed it. Handing the canteen back to his loader the man took a drink himself and then twisted the cap back on and placed it in his webbing.

Vox traffic was only a dull hiss, there would be a brief crackle of jumbled words, but it was never intelligible and quickly vanished back into the static snow of electronic wash. He noticed a slight movement and he snapped his fingers and his crew snapped to readiness and waited for there commander to begin issuing orders. But, when he saw the movement again he saw that it was only a small animal rummaging through the rubble for scraps and drawn to the scent of the dead.

******

Luka scanned the Imperial defenses with his trained eyes and began to assess the best methods for which to overwhelm them. He would normally call in an artillery strike on the positions and then send the forces forward. But, unfortunately, he had no artillery support at this time. He would not until daybreak, and he was charged by the Grand Captain to break this line again before then.

It wasn't that the Grand Captain felt pressed for time, he just liked to challenge his subordinates with difficult tasks. He helped to keep them thinking on their feet and to not always rely on tools that solve problems quickly, and easily. It may be inconvenient, but it was the will of his master, and his masters will be done.

"Lord Luka," a voice came from behind him. Luka turned his head and acknowledged the Grey Tide commander behind him. The Grey Tide was a legion of soldiers used by one of the Archon's of this Black Crusade. Luka didn't remember which, mostly because he did not care, they were given to the Iron Warriors should their need arise, but even now Luka saw little use for them.

"Have you decided on a plan of action concerning these Imperial dogs?"

"Yes," Luka said dryly. He didn't not elaborate further mostly because he did not trust the man, he was not an Iron Warrior, so to Luka, he was not a friend. The man stood there for a moment in silence as if waiting to hear what else the ancient master of war had to say. But when nothing came, he cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"If you value your life," Luka began drawing his plasma pistol and aiming it at the man's head, "you will keep your distance from me, fool."

The man stopped and narrowed his eyes at the Chaos Marine. Luka holstered his pistol and stood from his crouched position and walked past the man. The Grey Tide commander scoffed and walked behind the Iron Warrior. As they moved further back from the line, he was flanked on either side by members of his army. Grey trench coat soldiers with grey helmets and gas masks, they marched in step with their commander and their discipline was impressive. But, that was the only compliment Luka would ever give them, and he would never voice this to anyone.

Luka entered a bombed out building and approached a table surrounded by his fellow warriors and they acknowledged his entrance with a nod. He removed his helmet and set it down on the old wooden table. Luka's face was handsome and cruel. His jaw was cut hard and sharp, his eyes were bright and piercing, and the flesh of his face was unblemished save for a scar over his right eye.

"Have Alpha, Charlie and Epsilon groups begin faint assaults in one hour," he said. His voice was very authoritative. The marines around the table responded with curt 'yes, sirs'.

"How heavy," one asked.

"Bring the heat, and make them think it's an all out attack."

"What about the Grey Tide," the commander asked. The room fell silent and all marines present turned and glared at the man. Luka sighed and motioned the man forward toward the table.

"The Grey Tide is going to hit points Theta and Lima," Luka said quickly, "Now please show yourself out before I butcher you myself for speaking in our presence."

The man growled in anger, but quickly turned and left.

"Weak peasants," one of the Chaos Marines said.

"I couldn't agree more," Luka responded and continued the briefing with his trusted brothers.

******

Ikkaku snapped awake, but quickly fell back down on the soft bed. His entire body hurt, his muscles were sore, and he could feel a thousand bruises over his body. As the pain slowly passed he began looking around and assessing where he was at, and from the looks of it he was inside at least. He could hear the crackling of a fire and its glowing light filled the room. He turned his head and saw the small fire burning in the fireplace. The room smelled stale despite this.

He was stripped down and wrapped in bandages. They didn't look like anything special, actually they looked like bed sheets torn into strips. There was a commotion downstairs and he heard steps coming up the stairs. He quickly looked around but was unable to find his weapons or clothes. As the steps approached the door he quickly closed his eyes and lay motionless on the bed.

The door opened and Ikkaku heard someone come walking across the wooden floor. It sounded like bare feet, with the meaty slap on the hardwood paneling. The person was carrying something; he heard something rattling softly on a tray. The figure approached the bedside and set the tray down on the nightstand beside his head.

He began to block out any pain in his body and his soldier instinct took over. His eyes shot open and he looked on to the person beside the bed. He shot up out of bed and placed one hand over the person's mouth and the other grabbed their right arm and put it behind their back. As he started to become aware of his surroundings he saw that the person was a woman. She squeaked in pain and started to struggle, but his strength was far superior to the woman's.

"Who are you," he demanded in a low voice. The woman still struggled but when he added a little pressure to her arm she stopped and started to shake in pain. He eased slightly and she simply breathed heavy.

"Please," she stammered as he removed his hand from her mouth, "we just tried to help." The woman said trying not to move. Moving caused the pain and she was obviously not used to this pain.

"Who are you," Ikkaku demanded again his voice a low hiss. He began to notice a strange scent. It smelled of, well he couldn't quite place it, but it reminded him of the training rooms and the reek of the locker rooms on board the troop transport on the way here. Also in the low light he became aware of the dirty skin, and the blond tips of the woman's hair.

"My name is Hera," the woman moaned in pain as she was turned in place by the Guard Lieutenant. As Ikkaku turned the woman he noticed something standing in the doorway. In a reaction he put his free hand around the woman's neck. But, he was stunned as he realized he was staring at a child. The young girl was wearing what looked like a potato sack to cover herself and she looked thin, and not in a healthy way. He remembered seeing people like this back on Seireitei, back before he joined the Guard. They were the homeless, the destitute, and the dredges of society. Her hair was dark at the roots, but the closer it got to the tips it was lighter like a blond color. Just like the woman he currently held in a submission hold.

"Gabriela," the woman breathed, "Go back to your room sweetie, please go back to your room."

The girl didn't listen she simply stood there and watched the two adults. Ikkaku saw that the girl looked just like the homeless dredges in his hometown. She looked upon him with the same hollow sunken eyes that pleaded for mercy. They were the same eyes as all the others back home had. He loosened his grip on the woman and she collapsed to the ground. Quickly she scrambled over to the girl and picked her up. The pair disappeared from sight and left Ikkaku standing in the room.

"They wanted to help," he said to himself. What were those two doing here?

End Chapter 14

Author's Note: Okay…sorry about taking so long to post another chapter. I kind of took a vacation for a while to get away from everything. I know that not much is going on in the way of action right now, I truly hope that this not boring to you. I'm trying to develop a story, and balance it with appropriate amounts of actions. I love the brutal fights in Warhammer 40k as much as anybody, but all action and no story makes it not that interesting…at least to me. Anyway, that aside I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think, R&R no flames please.


	15. Breaking Point, His Angles of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me…for I am the Walrus, Kookookachu.

Chapter 15: The Breaking Point-His Angels of Death

Renji dug through the empty grocery store trying to find food. Any food would suffice. He just didn't want to eat those nasty rations again. Rukia had taken the other side of the building and the pair rummaged through empty boxes hoping that the rodents and fleeing refugees had left them something hidden beneath the mess. With his one good arm Renji pushed boxes aside, when he found ones that appeared to have contents he picked them up and checked for any weight. Then he would notice the hole in the bottom were mice had chew through the cardboard box and eaten everything inside.

After about an hour of rummaging around like rodents, the pair decided that the only meal they would get tonight would be the standard Guard issue rations. They had enough for maybe a couple of more days if they pushed it. It wasn't anything new to Renji; it just reminded him of his childhood. Growing up in the outer districts of Seireitei's capital had thought him how to make food last. It was cold and even in the second floor room where they had decided to set up camp there was little warmth to be found. Renji sat with his back against the wall and his arms close to his body.

Rukia sat across from him. Her knees tucked to her chest and her arms hugging them for warmth. Their breath steamed upward and the light from the fires outside provided just enough light to see. Renji looked around the room, he hadn't noticed before but it looked as though the gray walls of the room were making it seem even colder. He shook his head and let the memory of his old company fade away. He had originally been eleventh company and before that the fifth. Momo Hinamori was a good friend of his and he remembered one day being drug into a décor class with all the regiment's female officers. He didn't remember how he ended up there just that Momo was the person he was with at the time. These aren't very warm colors, he thought to himself, and didn't realize he was chuckling softly.

"What's so funny," Rukia asked her voice shaking with her body. Renji looked back to her and smiled.

"Just remembering," he answered quickly coming back to his senses and letting the warm memory slip back into his subconscious. "You cold?"

Rukia shook her head. This was an obvious lie Renji could see her shaking like a leaf on a tree in hurricane winds. He looked around the office and they were hold up inside. There were desk mostly looked like this was where the managers of the store below had their offices, they were untouched. Personal affects still lay on the desks and in the chairs, photos of friends and families still sat covered in dust, untouched by the horror outside.

He stood and approached one of the desks. Pulling the chair out from underneath it he sat down and began opening the drawers. This was an office, and people kept all sorts of things in their offices. At least that was what he always figured they did. The first three desks he tried were busts, but the fourth one contained something he was looking for. He grinned and with his good arm pulled out the blanket. It wasn't thick and it was just the size for one person, but it was warmth. He stood and walked over to Rukia and as best he could drape the blanket over her.

She thanked him and continued to shiver beneath it. Renji took a seat beside her. He moved close to her and the pair sat in the cold office. Silence, nothing but the occasional heavy ordinance blast or small arms fire was audible.

"Do you think we can make it back to the regiment," Rukia asked in a whisper breaking the silence between them. Renji was silent for a moment, he really didn't know. He didn't want to say no, because he wanted more than anything to get back to 'safety' if there was even such a thing in a war zone. But, he couldn't help but see the truth staring him in the face, they were both walking wounded, they were stranded behind enemy lines. Little food, little water, and barely any ammunition to speak of, and the line seemed stationary now, but who's to say that would change by the morning.

"Sure," he said finally, "And we can finally have some good food."

Rukia let out a brief soft laugh and then rested her head against her knees. After a few moments Renji knew she was asleep, and he himself started to zone out and he passed out beside her.

******

It was at one that morning that the assault began. Grenade launchers had popped smoke along the entire line and it was followed by the Imperials unloading several rounds each into the mass white cloud of smoke. But after the initial volleys there was nothing. No sound, no movement and no return fire from the Chaos front. Guardsmen stood the line, those that had gotten even just a little sleep were roused and trying their best to keep their adrenaline going to stay awake.

With whistles blowing and a tremendous roar the uniformed soldiers of the Grey Tide rushed toward the Imperial lines. Heavy bolters and autocannons opened fire and began cutting through the encroaching horde. But it seemed they were an endless tide, like the ocean waves they would quickly rush forth only to fallback but come back just as strong the next time around.

Momo ducked behind the barricade and reloaded her rifle. Last pack, she winced as a grenade round detonated on the other side of the barricade and small particles of dirt rained down on her helmet. She stood and immediately took aim down the sights of her rifle and opened fire. She didn't have to do much in the way of aiming, there were enemies everywhere before her. Four rounds fired from her rifle and two grey uniformed soldiers toppled from wounds to the chest.

The heavy bolter about twenty feet to her right was unloading a hail of mass reactive shells into the front of the enemy. The gunner behind the trigger was laughing and shouting profanities at the Chaos scum. She was enjoying the slaughter of the Emperor's most hated enemies. Momo couldn't blame her, but the woman might have been over doing it a little.

Momo fired three more shots and sent three more soldiers to either their deaths quickly or left them screaming in pain as they were trampled to death by their comrades as they tried to overwhelm them, this was a slaughter; just how the hell did these fools plan to overwhelm them?

"I'm out," someone yelled to her left. One of the sergeants tossed a pack to the trooper.

"Here," he shouted returning to firing at the enemy with a las pistol. Momo fired a trio of rounds that lanced through the gap between the imperials and Chaos and down at least one more soldier.

"They're using the bodies for cover," another trooper roared over the din of battle. Momo dropped her rifle just enough to remove the tunnel vision she was having. Groups of the soldiers were piling bodies up and using them for cover from the fire. She quickly lowered her head and turned around. Wounded troopers were being pulled back from the line and being treated by the medics, and others were gathering their wits. She spied a man with a grenade launcher. He was busy reloading one of the ammo drums and placing it in his spare pack.

"You trooper," she shouted, the man didn't hear her at first, "Trooper." Her cry was heard this time and the man looked up and quickly located the officer. She waved him over and the man loaded the last of the grenade rounds into the second drum and slapped it into the launcher. He ran over to his lieutenant and gave her a quick nod. She turned and pointed at the quickly rising walls of bodies. "There is a problem," she stated plainly and the man nodded. He took aim with his launcher and began firing grenade rounds at the cover points. The first few rounds fell short but once he had his distance down he corrected and was landing them in the midst of the enemies.

Momo gave the man a thumb up and looking around the line. The incoming fire was reducing, but it was only a short matter of time before it picked back up with the next assault wave.

"Lieutenant," one trooper called to her, "I'm on my last pack ma'am."

"Make it count," was all she could say. Until supplies got here they were up the creek without a paddle. She looked back the way they had come. It had been so easy the day before light resistance, nothing heavy at all. Then this happened and now they were up to their necks in Chaos and they barely had enough ammunition to stay afloat. The gunfire ceased completely and she looked around and ran to the barricade.

"What's going on," she questioned and one of the troopers pointed.

"They've fallen back completely ma'am," the young man said, "guess we showed them who's-," he was cut off. Momo felt a warm spray on the side of her face and put her hand up to wipe it off. It wasn't just liquid it had small chunky masses in it. She looked at her hand and instantly recognized the sight of blood. She looked over at the trooper and watched his body fall back to the ground, blood spewing out of the blood stump that remained of his head. She hadn't even registered the gunshot that fired it. As she turned her head back she saw dozens of pairs of glowing red eyes marching through the smoke.

The heavy bolters were changing magazines and were trying to hurry. Bright pink lances of las weapons fired out of the smoke and hit the heavy weapon nest dead on with demonic accuracy. The march of heavy boots upon asphalt was deafening and her eyes were once again filled with horror as she laid eyes upon the most terrifying and destructive force the galaxy had ever known. More gun shots, the distinct bark of bolter, rang out from before the barricade and troopers fell as the well aimed rounds found their targets.

Momo was still frozen in fear, even as the line opened up with everything they had. The rounds were bouncing harmlessly off the armor of the beasts. She could hear them laughing at the Guards pathetic attempts to delay their grim fate. Her grip on her rifle loosened and it fell to the street. She saw Chaos Marines armed with heavy bolters opening up and laying down suppression fire from their comrades.

Make it stop; she thought to herself, I don't want this anymore. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and the sounds of the dieing grew as the marines began throwing grenades and opening holes in the erected barricade. She heard someone screaming to retreat, but even as they turned to run a round found their back and sent them to the street, crying for their mother. I don't want to be here; she said in her head, I want them to just go away.

The tears rolled more openly and she felt some grab her. She looked over and saw her platoons sergeant he was saying something to her but she wasn't hearing his words. He bared his teeth and cocked his arm back and slapped her across the face with enough force to rattle her bones. She quickly gained her composure and looked at the NCO.

"What are our orders, lieutenant," he shouted as a grenade blew a whole in the barricade behind him. Momo looked back at the approaching Chaos Marines and saw that they still had time.

"Fallback by platoons, those that have fallen back proved cover for those doing so," she said quickly retrieving her rifle and wiping the tears from her eyes, "pass the word."

The sergeant nodded and relayed the orders to other troopers who went to the different platoons and relayed them. Momo began shouting out the pecking order and each platoon began falling back one at a time. Before she knew it hers was the only platoon left, she shouted for the men and women to begin falling back and as the words left her mouth and felt the wash of pressure and was thrown off her feet.

She was weightless for a split second. But, it was a split second that felt like an eternity. Looking up she saw the night sky and the thousands of visible stars. When she was a kid she used to dream about going to those stars and meeting new people and making friends everywhere. But, as she crashed hard into the pavement, she knew what a childish dream it had been. Nothing in this galaxy was willing to be her friend. It was a cruel, evil, vile place where the monsters of stories truly existed. Her body hurt all over and she struggled to lift her head. As she looked back she noticed that the Chaos Marines were starting to march in through the holes in the barricades.

They had failed, and now she was going to be with the Emperor. She always wondered what would happen when she did. Would he be happy to see her or would he simply welcome her and then leave her be. Her sergeant was running into one of the partially destroyed buildings. He was lugging a bulky bag, just before her ducked inside the door of the building he pulled a string and threw the satchel at a group of five of the Chaos Marines. They watched the satchel fall between them and they quickly scrambled away from it. After a second the satchel detonated and sent three of the marines flying like rag dolls, while the two others disappeared in the light and smoke.

She let her head rest on the pavement and looked back up to the night sky. She looked at the stars that she so wished to visit as a child and scorned them silently. She hated her decision to join the Guard, she hated her mother and father for suggesting it, and she hated herself for agreeing. But then she saw something. A twinkle, one of the stars had twinkled at her. Her mind cleared and she focused on the star that had caught her attention. Then she noticed that it was burning bright, with a white orange light. Almost like she was looking a sun from just the right distance to not blind her. This star was growing and ever so slightly getting bigger. Was it the Emperor, she thought, was he coming to take her and her troopers to paradise. The tears began to well in her eyes and streak down toward the street. She heard a crackling sound in her earpiece that was followed by a distorted voice. But quickly it changed and was audible to her.

"Soldiers of the Emperor," the voice said, it was male and it was rough. "This is Battle-Captain Nathaniel Jarvis of the Blood Angels. Hold your faith, for we have arrived to deliver judgment."

The man's words seemed as though they were an order. He was ordering the Imperial Guard to keep their faith and just wait until they arrived. The twinkling star was a bright sun now and it raced toward the surface. It disappeared from sight and she heard a tremendous thud. The earth shook and it felt like she was lifted off the ground. She heard intense gunfire open up and she heard heavy footsteps running past her. She risked a look up and saw giants running past her clad in blood red power armor, wielding chainswords and bolt pistols, and others that simply advanced slowly firing massive bolters at the enemy.

She laid her head back down and her eyes slowly closed. The God-Emperor hadn't come today, but He made sure to send his angels.

******

The communications black out had lift briefly for about ten minutes. It was just long enough for General Yamamoto to receive word that the fleet in orbit had been supplemented by three more ships. At first he wasn't exactly thrilled about hearing that there were three more ships battling the small Chaos fleet in orbit, but when he heard to whom the three strike cruisers belonged he couldn't help by feel his old body being lifted up. There was a single transmission that was broadcast from the lead strike cruiser identifying itself as the _Righteous Fury_. It was from a man calling himself the Battle-Captain Nathaniel Jarvis, of the Blood Angels.

Yamamoto also began to receive reports from across his line of collapses and companies trying to fallback. The seventh company was being cut to shreds and the thirteenth was on route to assist them. The fifth company was collapsing and the third was near. The second was holding but just barely. And the tenth and eighth were doing the best they could to help slow the advances of the Chaos hordes on their ends. The eleventh had broken reserves and was moving in to help the third and the twelfth was simply waiting for orders to move in and assist the fifth. Damn Kurotsuchi and lack of drive in the places he needed it most.

Just before communications cut out he hear reports of drop pods landing on the front and aiding the Guard. Then there was silence again, he ordered his runners to continue their jobs and he turned back toward his map. While no one was looking he allowed a smile to crease his face briefly, but then it quickly faded away and he got back to business. This was starting to look less and less like Corsica Prime.

End Chapter 15

Author's Note: Okay, yea, there's another one down. A good healthy dose of action, with a side of death and destruction. I wrote this chapter mostly to remind everyone that there is a war going on and that things are still not going particularly well. I also wrote it for those that feel it has been a little too slow paced. I did it so that people who were enjoying the hard action of the beginning could be reminded that I haven't forgotten, but also to remind those that were enjoying the intimate story of the struggle between Rukia and Renji, and the journey of Ikkaku, that their lives are still falling further into a world of shit. Anyway, I plan on the next chapter being more Ikkaku and Renji and Rukia.

And yes I always planned on bringing the Space Marines in on this one. Honestly, it's the only way they are going to stand a chance against an entire Grand Company of the Iron Warriors. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to apologize for the tardiness of the Chapter 14. For some reason I was unable to post the story for the longest time, for a week and a half I tried but it kept telling me that there was a system error, until it finally went through. Anyway, thanks again.

Thank You,

Big Mack

P.S. Battle-Captain Nathaniel Jarvis and his company of Blood Angels were made by me. It's the army I play with the most, I would actually like to write some fiction based on them but I'll worry about that later, for now I'm concentrating on this. But please R&R, no flames and let me know what you think.


	16. Here's Johnny, Not Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me…there it's out in the open.

Chapter 16: Here's Johnny-Not Left Behind

Ikkaku found his gear and kit and had redressed himself. Sleeping on the bed had done him some good, he felt rested, and aside from the bumps and bruises, he felt fine. He checked his pistol and chainsword and once satisfied that they were not tampered with he exited the room he had been staying in. He could hear voices coming from down the stairs where he stood. He paused and listened for a second, they were talking about him.

"He's dangerous, Hera," a man said, "Why did you insist on rescuing him?"

"He's a soldier in the Guard," another voice said, also male, "they're here to save our world and us."

"Oh, of course, because we can trust those off-world shit heads," the first replied.

"Leland," a female voice barked softly, "Watch your language, Gabriella is in the room."

"Gabby," Leland groaned, "time for bed."

There was a pause and Ikkaku watched at the base of the stairs as the little girl from before started to walk up. As the girl began to climb the stairs she looked up and paused. For a moment Ikkaku flashed back to the streets of his hometown and saw the same look in the eyes of the girl that he had seen in so many children there. The unseen adults continued their conversation, but Ikkaku was oblivious to it, he was instead just staring at the girl. He found it hard to look away. Even in the dim light of the stairwell, he could see her dirty cheeks and half closed eyes. Her clothes were dirty and it seemed as though she only wore a potato sack for a one piece dress.

On one of her exposed arms he could see some strange symbol, its sight made him want to vomit. Though he didn't know what it meant, he knew enough to know that it was unholy, and a mark of the Ruinous Powers. Her dark hair lightened at the tips which showed one of the effects of long term malnutrition. After a moment the girl continued up the stairs, and walked past Ikkaku without a word passing between the two of them. He felt a wave of unpleasantness pass as she did, and his stomach turned slightly. As he heard one of the doors close behind him he shuttered and began down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom, the hallway opened up into an entryway. To his left was a living area, with what looked like couches that had been converted into beds, and to his right was a kitchen. In the middle was a table; seated at the table were two people, a man and a woman. To the right of the table and looking out from behind a blackout curtain was another man. He noted that the man had a similar tattoo on his arm that the girl had on hers. Then standing over a stove was the woman he had met earlier that evening. Hera, if he had remembered correctly.

He entered the room and at first no one paid him any attention, until the woman at the table gasped and almost fell out of her chair. The man sitting with her spun around and quickly made to shield the woman but stopped as he saw the Guard officer standing tall. The man at the window appeared to be reaching for a weapon his hand was hidden under a tattered sleeveless coat. Hera turned from her stove and swallowed hard trying not to make eye contact with the soldier.

"You're," the man at the table began, "awake."

"It would appear that way," Ikkaku said stepping into the room and taking a position along the opposite wall from the man at the door.

"That's just great," he replied.

"Leland," Hera hissed, her gaze quickly returned to Ikkaku and she gave him an uneasy smile and gestured for him to take a seat. "Please, we were just about to eat," she said hastily, "won't you join us?"

Ikkaku was silent for a moment staring down the mouthy Leland. This was just like back then; he was getting back into that street brawler mentality. He wanted to knock the shit out of this guy, he didn't care if his friends watched or tried to help him, but he was ready to see just how much his bite matched his bark. After the awkward silence, Ikkaku stepped forward and took a seat at the table. Hera placed a bowl before him and then poured what looked like warm milk into the bowl. It wasn't completely liquid; he did spy some chucky masses to it, but couldn't tell what it was.

He picked up a spoon and then took the bowl in his other hand and slowly smelled the concoction. It reeked of rat and a thousand other bad things, but when his stomach began to growl there was little option left for him to consider. He dipped the spoon into the milky liquid and slowly raised it to his lips, steam rose from the bowl and with it the pungent odor of the food. He held back a dry heave and sipped the soup. The taste was worse than the smell and he quickly swallowed to keep from tasting the horrid flavor any longer.

"What the hell is this," he hissed trying to keep himself from vomiting all over the table.

"Well, it's boiled rat meat, and milk," Hera replied with a worried expression as if she was hurt by his displeasure. Ikkaku felt warmth drain from his face as he heard what was in the soup.

"Looks like the soldier boy doesn't like what we have to eat," Leland began, "Hera why don't you break out the wine and cheese."

"We don't have any of those things, Leland," Hera said with a shaky voice.

"I know that moron," Leland barked, "I'm not fucking stupid."

"You got a problem asshole," Ikkaku said standing from his chair, the horrid taste still present in his mouth.

"Yeah," he said grinning and stepping forward from the door.

"Well come on big man," Ikkaku goaded, "that is, if you think you can handle the pain."

"I've been through more than you can imagine, soldier boy, and I'm still here."

Before the man could even raise his fists, Ikkaku landed a punch square in the man's nose. Recoiling, Leland was at a loss as to knowing what exactly just happened to him. Ikkaku grunted and stepped back, this guy was all bark and no bite. The man that had been sitting at the table was now over next to Leland helping him gain his bearings. He sat the man down and just looked back nervously at the officer.

Ikkaku sat back down and just shook his head at the man. It was pathetic actually, he thought to himself as he looked back at the bowl of food. Quickly, he averted his eyes and took a deep breath and again tried not to throw up.

"Who are you people," Ikkaku asked finally, tired of the uneasy silence. Hera turned to him and tried to speak but she was a little in shock.

"I'm Maria," the other woman said, "the man you knocked up is Leland, and that's my husband Josef, and you've met Hera."

The woman was very direct; she seemed to get over her initial shock quiet quickly and was now sitting at the table with Ikkaku.

"Now who are you," she asked.

"Senior Lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame, Eleventh Company, Seireitei 421st," he said quickly, it was almost an involuntary action saying those words. The Guard had drilled that saying into him since day one, and it was one thing that had stuck.

"Well, Senior Lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame," the woman began leaning over to him, "what are we going to do now?"

******

Thundering up and down the streets was a massive, mechanical behemoth. In the dead of night gunfire could be heard in the distance, but around this area the only sounds were those of an ancient warrior, in the body of a giant. Roars of anger rose up to the night sky and echoed off the still standing walls of homes. It would stop for long periods and simply listen. His eyes were taken the night before, or was it two nights, he had forgotten in his rage.

Greavus, was old, he had been there the day Perturbo decided to turn his back on the False Emperor and join Horus. It was in the final days of that war that he was wounded so badly that he was forced to forever reside in the confines of a dreadnought walker. The massive sarcophagus was loaded to the hilt with weapons and Greavus was just as deadly a warrior now, as he had been in the days when the Primarchs walked beside their brother warriors.

But, now he had stopped thinking about the Primarchs and was concentrating on one thing. That was finding the bastard who had blinded him and left him without one of his deadliest features, his sight. He had stopped about twenty minutes ago and was listening; he focused out the sounds of war in the distance and listened for voices, breathing patterns, anything that wasn't found naturally in the battlefield.

Just before he was about the begin stomping off again to relocate and stew in his failure to find his attacker, he began to hear something. As he floated in the fluid inside the dreadnought he attuned the external microphones to maximum gain and listened closely.

"-Come on big man, if you think you can handle the pain."

Greavus began finding the location of the person speaking. He turned his body in the direction of the voice and waited again.

"I've been through more than you can imagine and I'm still here soldier boy."

There was the scrapping of wood on wood and finally Greavus had his bearings on the place the voices were coming from. He wasn't positive that these were the ones who took his eyes, but right now it would have to do. He steadied his machine and began running checks on the systems. He was almost out of ammo in the assault cannon, but his scythe like power fist was still operating properly. Even that artillery strike those guard bastards had called in on him didn't do much damage, he was just outside the blast area when it hit.

He began walking forward. Suspended in the tank fluid in the dreadnought, Greavus let a smile crease his lips for the first time in a long time.

******

"What do you mean, we," Ikkaku asked bluntly looking at the woman.

"You're an officer in the Imperial Guard, were refugees," the woman stated growing slightly concerned with the man's response. "You're supposed to save us."

"Do you hear that," Josef asked to the group, but Maria and Ikkaku were too intent on the other to pay attention.

"No," Ikkaku retorted, "my job is to fight the enemy, not baby sit refugees."

"Excuse me," Josef said a little louder and stood up from the table.

"What Josef," Maria asked bluntly her tone agitated and rough. Ikkaku broke from their conversation and finally realized that something was amiss. The floor of the kitchen shook with steady pulsing vibrations and heavy thuds seemed to draw closer to the house. He stood from the table and went to the back door. Pushing aside the blackout curtains he saw the horrifying visage he thought had been ground to dust.

"Shit," he barked and turned, he grabbed Hera and roared, "RUN." Just as his muscles began to kick into high gear he heard the loud crashing of wood and drywall. The breaking of glass and the banging of metals pistons, as the demon engine burst through the side of the house. Ikkaku was back in the hallway, Hera already rushing up the stairs. He found himself rushing up after her, what the hell was he doing, running up would just mean the thing would tear the house out from under them and crush them to death. He stopped and turned around about halfway up the stairs. As he did, he saw Maria starting up, before she made it two steps he saw the long scythe-like fingers of the machine's power fist punch through the wall and impale her. She screamed in pain as the charged weapon sliced and burned her body with demonic energies.

"Fuck," he said quickly turning back around and running up the stairs. Well, down wasn't option, now he was just going to have to think on the fly. He quickly ran an inventory of his gear. A chainsword, yeah what a wonderful weapon to use against a giant walking water tank, and a las pistol was next to useless, he groaned and finished his flight up the stair and saw Hera come running out of the room with the little girl. She saw Ikkaku and he saw in the woman's eyes the look of absolute terror. It was the same look he had seen in the faces of those trapped without any possible chance of escape. It was the same look he used to see in the eyes of the rats when the store clerks had them cornered.

Ikkaku ran past her and toward the end of the hall. He glanced back and saw that she was right behind him. Well, he thought, if it's their time to die it looks like they're going to drag me with them. He turned at the end of the hall and into a room, there were no windows, he cursed until he realized the far wall was actually part of the roof. Unclipping his chainsword from his belt he activated the weapon and began whirling the teeth. He attacked the wall sending chunks of wood and saw dust into the air. He made an opening wide enough to escape. Without waiting he jumped out the opening and braced himself for a long fall. He hit the ground and rolled to minimize the impact. He rose to his feet and readied to run.

"Help us," he heard Hera call and he stopped. Turning around he could still hear the demon engine inside tearing the place apart. He saw Josef run out of the front side of the house but he was unable to make it to the street before the deep throaty burp of an assault cannon sent shells through his body ripping his to bloody shreds. Ikkaku looked up to Hera and saw her standing there, she was hesitant to jump, and he was hesitant to stay. This isn't why I signed up, he thought. He clipped his chainsword back to his belt and went to where he had landed.

"Alright," he said trying to hide the distress in his voice, "jump."

Hera hesitated and then finally took a step back and leapt from the two story house. Ikkaku repositioned himself and as the woman neared his arms he lowered himself to absorb the impact. When he caught her he fell backwards and she lay on top of him for a moment. Ikkaku pushed her off of him and he picked her and the girl up.

"Come on," he barked and grabbed the woman's hand. Before he could even turn to run, he heard a crashing from the house again. He saw wood splinter and chunks of drywall fly out into the side yard. He stopped and was frozen in place by the sight of the hulking dreadnought. Shit, he thought, just my luck they were going to get me killed with them today. Hera held the girl close to her and closed her eyes. Ikkaku just watched as the behemoth began to walk out into the yard. It stopped and began rotating on its mid-axis, as if it was using its whole upper body to turn its head. It looked toward the street, and then turned back and looked toward the rear of the houses. What the hell, Ikkaku thought, is this thing blind?

The behemoth took another step forward and was standing just feet from the three humans. Hera opened her eyes and she opened her mouth to gasp, Ikkaku quickly but quietly covered her mouth and she looked over to him, her eyes wide with horror. He slowly put his finger to his lips and then turned his eyes back toward the dreadnought. He could hear the hiss of hydraulics and the whine of pistons in its joints. The bladed fingers of its power fist gently sparked with electric power. He could clearly see scorch marks and dents along its outer skin, the evidence of where he and Renji had played catch with the beast. But, even deeper still he could hear the steady breathing of an animal, the pounding of a raging heart, and he felt sick just being in the presence of this warp accursed machine.

"What is this," he heard a voice ask. Its tone was filled with a thousand years worth of malice and venom. It sounded of the hiss of a serpent and the growl of a bear. It hurt Ikkaku's ears and made him cringe. The machine rotated and tilted its body to look up toward the sky. Ikkaku glanced up and saw what appeared to be a meteor shower, but there were too few meteors and they were far too large. They seemed to be very close, and as the machine let out a slow rolling laugh, Ikkaku returned his attention to it.

"It has been ages since I heard anyone use this frequency," it chuckled, "lapdogs of the false emperor. You come to your deaths just as all those who came before you." The machine turned and began to stomp toward the battlefront. Ikkaku smiled and knew he could just follow that thing all the way back to where he had to go. He waited until the machine was out of sight and he breathed a sigh of relief. He began walking after the machine keeping his head low. But, as he approached the street, he turned and saw that Hera and the girl were right behind him.

"What are doing," He asked.

"Following you," Hera said holding the girl.

"I'm going to get back into the fight," Ikkaku stated as if that was an answer that didn't need to be said.

"But, we have to get to safety," Hera pleaded.

"Look go find a hole, and wait until the guys running around look more like the good guys and less like the bad guys," he answered, the last thing he needed was baggage, especially if that baggage was a woman too weak to run long distances and fight, and a kid.

"We can't stay out here," she said. Ikkaku stood up and started across the street, he left the woman there holding the girl. He started after the dreadnought and before he reached the corner, he stopped. What was he doing, he looked back and even in the darkness of night he could make out the young woman holding the child. He sighed and just stood there for a moment. He looked the direction the dreadnought had lumbered off to, and then back to the woman. Emperor damn it, he cursed to himself and jogged back to the woman. Crouching down he took her by the shoulders and stood her up.

"Okay," he said, "but the first time you start to hold me back you're getting left behind, understand." Hera nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around and motioned for them to follow him. What am I thinking; he said to himself, these two are going to get me killed.

End Chapter 16

Author's Note: This would be the point when I would apologize for taking so long to produce this chapter, but I'm not going to do that this time around. It took me a while because I haven't been at my computer, and also because I've been obsessed with playing Dante's Inferno and Halo 3: ODST. Also going to bars and getting drunk with my friends Cody, Blaed, (pronounced Blade), and also Jerry, the douche, that is my excuse, take it or leave it. Also Voltaire27 says he would like to see more characters, I'm not telling Voltaire27 no, but unfortunately Ichigo is not going to be in this story, not yet (I do have designs for him you must just be patient). I'm not against Gin; I like him he's an asshole. I just want to find a nice place to work him in. He has a nice bit of sarcasm that I don't wish to see wasted on something small.

So with being said, if there is a character that anyone would like to see in this story or future stories, please let me know what character or characters you would like to see more of and I will dutifully take it into consideration. Write me an email, which would be preferred, or you can also put it in the review column.

As always, please R&R, no flames please professional courtesy.

Thank You,

Big Mack


	17. Escape Plan, Cornered Prey

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me…

Chapter 17: Escape Plan-Cornered Prey

With the swift arrival of the Blood Angels the tide of battle turned and tide of chaos soldiers was stopped and pushed back. The Imperial Guard joined their Astartes brothers and drove the enemy back through the breaches in the secondary defense line. Third company was getting hammered pretty hard, but either the enemy just wasn't good enough, or the Third had somebody watching out for them, either way they had managed to keep the Chaos advance in their section to a crawl.

Platoons advanced using buildings and burning tanks for cover. The Blood Angels with them marched in the open gunning and hacking their way through the horde of soldiers. Maybe it was because there were only the regular infantry that attacked this front, but with the Space Marines on their side it seemed easy. Lieutenant Kira Izuru was taking a quick breather leaning up against one of the destroyed Guard tanks. He hadn't gotten any sleep and it was starting to get to him now. His rifle was heavy in his hands and his chain sword was barely hanging on to his belt.

He looked up and saw that crouched, or sitting all around him were men and women of his platoon. One man was leaning around the corner of the tank and watching as the marines continued to push the tide back. Everyone was fascinated by the sight of the Astartes, their giant hulking forms and mammoth weapons. They were gods among men, in a sense. Kira had never seen one until tonight, and they lived up to their terrifying reputation.

When the first drop pods hit, everyone thought it was a new enemy, they weren't expecting any reinforcements. But the broadcast that had been sent over the vox was picked up only on officer channels, so the common trooper had no true idea about what was happening. He took out his canteen and felt the weight; he unscrewed the cap and shook it slightly. He had about enough for one drink; he sighed and quickly downed the swig. Replacing the canteen in his webbing, he squat down and let gravity do the rest. He planted himself to the asphalt and leaned back against the tank. He saw a figure approaching his group from the opposite direction of the fighting. As the figure drew closer the light from the fires burning all around illuminated the face, and he quickly forced himself to his feet. He snapped a salute and the rest of his platoon followed suit.

"Captain Ichimaru," Kira said, exhaustion present in his voice.

Ichimaru, wearing the same grin he always did gave a wave to the rest of the men and let them remain sitting. The men were uneasy around their captain, and it was hard for anyone outside the company to understand. Sure other troopers in different companies thought the man was a little, strange. But, to the men and women of the third, it was hard to know if you should like the guy or hate him. Since the latter wasn't allowed, everyone just chose to stay under his radar, for as long as possible.

"Fancy meeting you here, Lieutenant," Ichimaru said with a smile, it was always the same smile. Kira relaxed his stance and prepared to hear why his CO had decided to join the grunts at the front. "General Yamamoto is calling a briefing; I need you to come with."

"Now," Kira said looking around, "but sir, we still don't have a secured front."

"That's fine;" he said dismissively, "let the Astartes handle it."

Kira hesitated, "Very well, sir," he looked to his platoon sergeant and informed him to take charge until his return. The man saluted and Kira followed close behind his captain as the man led him away from the front. As they walked he saw the shapes of Thunderhawk dropships coming in on approach runs. The bulky assault craft lowered to the wider streets, the ramps in front of their mass already lowering. As the skids hit more Astartes come rushing out, also attack bikes and rhino armored transports.

Kira was awed by the brutal might of the super soldiers of the Imperium. He frowned though as he thought about the countless wars being waged across the galaxy. War was so violent and caused nothing but pain and sorrow. He saw a group of black armored Astartes come marching out of one of the Thunderhawk's, and they were led by a marine of equally massive stature. His armor was also black, but heavily ornamented, and his helmet was a white skull face. Kira was locked on the warrior; he carried a large mace in one hand and a drawn bolt pistol in the other. His head turned and looked upon Kira. Quickly, Kira averted his eyes and picked up his pace.

As he passed the drop ship he risked a look back and saw that the Space Marine Chaplin was still watching him. A cold chill ran down his back and he felt his feet move faster, fear spurring them on. He didn't look back behind him, he didn't dare. He knew that his view toward warfare and combat was something that he should never, ever voice to anyone. He dared not even say it to the confessors of the Ecclesiarchy; they would kill him for a lack of faith. He sighed, it wasn't his faith that was lacking, and he knew that for a fact.

As they drew closer to the regimental command post, he could no longer hear the firing of guns and explosions from grenades as clearly as he could hear the screams of the dieing, and their tortured whimpers and cries for mercy and help. As the two officers approached the small church that acted as the CP a pair of guards snapped to attention. Captain Ichimaru smiled and waved at the two men, and Kira gave them a salute as they passed.

If Kira expected to find any solace in the CP, he was sadly mistaken. The CP was a fury with activity, men and women ran back and forth relaying orders and conferring troop positions. He removed his helmet and ran a hand through his blond hair. Placing the helmet in the crook of his arm he followed his Captain to the center of the chapel. The General was there as well as the majority of the company commanders. Colonel Kyoraku was absent as was Major Unohana, most likely she was working to keep both him and Captain Komamura alive. It had filtered down the lines that Captain Komamura was pulled from the wreckage of his command tank and was listed as FUBAR, literally.

Kira grimaced at the thought of what the word truly meant. Komamura was a big man, bigger than just about everyone in the regiment, Lieutenant Iba had told him stories about how the man had been one of the toughest sons of bitches back during their PDF days. Maybe he had enough fight left in him to survive the wounds that Kira imagined were inflicted upon him.

Captain Ichimaru approached the General and gave him a relaxed salute and took a place on the side of the table. Kira took his place at his captain's side and just a step behind him. As he finally settled in he looked down to the far end of the large table and saw the massive hulking forms of three Space Marines. The one in the center stood with his helmet off the large red thing sat on the table golden laurels ringed the crown and black tear drops glimmered under the eye pieces. A large golden, double-headed eagle with its wings outstretched decorated the armor of his chest plate and ornate gold inscription adorned the trim of his shoulder plates.

His hair was salt and pepper in color and his jaw line showed grayish stubble to it. His eyes were dark and his serious expression began to unease the Lieutenant. Beside him were two marines, though their armor was far less ornate than his, they were still no doubt impressive. It appeared that the briefing had already begun by the time Kira and Ichimaru had arrived.

"Eighth company has at most four still functioning tanks, and the seventh has none," one of the aides said listing off available resources as the general and other officers listened. "All companies are above twenty-five per cent casualties, but only the fourth is sitting at that number the rest are above."

General Yamamoto waved the aide off and the young women saluted and stepped back to her duties. He gestured to the map of the city before the officers on the table and reached into his uniform shirt pocket and retrieved a pair of reading glasses.

"It is only thanks to the arrival of the Space Marines that we were able to hold the line as we have," he said trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. Not that the help wasn't appreciated, but, it wouldn't look good that they had to be rescued, at least not in his eyes.

"We have been ordered by Theater Command to wait for reinforcement from the Cadian 342nd and the Meridian 12th, once they have arrived we are to push forward to the spaceport here in Vorhast and leave this planet," Yamamoto said relaying the orders he had been given earlier by Lord Militant Von Hyatt.

"We're just going to leave the world like this," Soifon inquired.

"No," The Space Marine at the end broke in, "Once as many Imperial personal have been evacuated from the surface, we have been ordered, by Segmentum Command and the Holy Inquisition to Virus bomb the planet."

There was a long pause. A Virus Bomb, that was one of the most powerful weapons in the Imperium's arsenal. The destructive flesh eater virus that it carried was so powerful that it was told that during the days of the Great Crusade, only the Emperor Himself could authorize the use of such a weapon.

It was only after a moment of reflection that Lieutenant Colonel Ukitake broke the silence. "So what do we do," he asked. It was evident on his face that he was not at all comfortable with the eerie silence which had befallen the officers in the room.

"Captain Soifon," Yamamoto said his voice gathering its deep powerful growl, "You are to take your company and head west, I want you to be the welcoming party for the Cadian and Meridian forces should they decide to show up. Captain's Ichimaru, and Aizen, you are going to be under Colonel Ukitake and supporting the Battle-Captain Jarvis' marines as they push forward deeper into the city. All tanks and armored vehicles still operable are going to be consolidated into two groups. The first group will be under Captain Hitsugaya and the second under myself."

"Oh," Ichimaru said breaking in with a sly grin, "coming out of retirement I see, putting the gloves back on are we?"

Yamamoto let the comment slide and continued on. "Captain's Kurotsuchi and Zaraki will branch with each of the groups, respectively. The first company will provide help to the fourth company with a mobile field hospital. Captain Kuchiki, you will lead your company along the left flank of the Blood Angels spear tip. Due to heavy losses the ninth company will consolidate and support you. You have your assignments; any further details will be relayed to you as you need to know."

The briefing ended quickly and the officers went to their duties swiftly, without much dallying. They had things to prepare for, and Kira was glad he was finally going to get some rest. Captain Ichimaru dismissed him and told him to find an empty cot at the aid station and take a quick nap. Kira didn't argue, honestly he was beyond the point of argument; sleep was sleep even if it was only for a few hours. The closer he drew to the aid station the heavier his legs became. As he entered the converted school he passed the reception desk and simply started searching for an empty cot. As he passed by classrooms that were filled with guardsmen he found himself walking deeper and deeper into the school. He passed by one classroom that was converted into an OR, he saw Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu working furiously trying to save a troopers life. Her white apron and scrubs stained red from not just his blood, but most likely every other person she had seen that night.

He found stairs and went up to the second floor. There he found a relatively empty room full of cots. A handful of guardsmen were in there snoring and tossing and turning. He went to the far corner and set his rifle down and sat on the cot. Leaning back he didn't remember his head hitting the pillow, and he was out.

Renji shuttered awake, he was frozen to the bone. His breath was rising from his lips and his fingers were numb and stiff. He looked over to Rukia and saw that her face was pale and she herself was shivering. He put an arm around her and tried to rub his arm against her arm. It was just a way to try and get his blood pumping to stave off the cold. The grocery store office was just the way they had left it. Empty aside from desks and the two wounded Guard officers, he could have sworn he heard something though. It was the reason he woke up aside from the bitter cold. He looked around and tried to see if he noticed anything out of place in the ransacked office. But saw nothing, or nothing that wasn't where it had been earlier.

He stood and stretched his legs; they were stiff as well, and cold. He yawned and walked around the interior of the office and just looked around in the dark. It was about the time that he started to approach one of the exits to the office that he noticed something on the wall.

He stared at the wall for a moment; he knew he had seen something. It was something, red, he thought his brain trying to capture the image from memory and allow him to visualize it again. He scratched his chin and turned around, maybe it was nothing. As he turned he noticed from the building across the street a tiny red light. He squinted his eyes trying to discern what it was; it looked like the red lights placed on radio towers to keep low flying aircraft from hitting them at night. But the size of the light made it appear as if it was right on top of the building. Just as he was about to ignore it he saw the light shift slightly and the light red beam passed over his eye. There was a momentary realization what the light was, and in an instant he felt his knees give way and he dropped down just as he saw a muzzle flash and heard the sound of shattering glass and the delayed bark of a sniper rifle.

Dropping to the floor and rolling he pressed his body up against the wall beside Rukia, who was now awake and in a groggy daze trying to figure out what was happening. She cursed as chunks of shattered glass fell on top of her and she covered her head with the blanket. There was silence and the two guardsmen sat there listening trying to see if they could hear anything else. But there was only silence, they remained motionless but the only sounds were those of their own labored breathing as the adrenaline pumped through their veins. Renji noted with some level of joy that he no longer felt cold, and smiled to himself about that fact but quickly snapped back to reality and reached into his pocket.

"You think they believe you're dead," Rukia asked her voice barely a whisper.

"Do you have your mirror," he asked in the same low tone.

She shook her head, "Pieces of it, it got shattered when we were ambushed."

"Give me the biggest piece," Renji said putting gum into his mouth and chewing furiously. Rukia rolled onto her back and began patting down her pockets looking for the shattered mirror. She reached into her vest pocket and pulled it out handing it to Renji. He took the mirror and cocked his head in confusion.

"This isn't shattered," he pointed out. The mirror was held together with a black plastic backing and as he examined it, the mirror just seemed to be a little dirty.

"Of course it is," She rolled back onto her stomach and pointed to a corner piece of the mirror. The glass was making spider legs out from a tiny chip.

"This isn't shattered," he said again drawing his knife and sticking the chewed gum to the blade.

"You just wouldn't understand," she said, "it's useless to me now."

Placing the mirror backing onto the gum he pressed his back up against the wall and slow raised the knife up and attempted to look across the street to see if the sniper was still there, just as he saw the red dot across the street there was another muzzle flash and the mirror and knife were hit but the bullet. The knife flew out of his hand and he reeled back cursing the sniper accuracy. The mirror was now completely destroyed and a piece of the black plastic backing was embedded in the opposite wall.

Rukia stared at him slack jawed.

"Well, they don't think I'm dead," he said hissing.

"My mirror," she said.

"Fuck your mirror," he said looking over at her. She just looked in shocked disbelief at the remains of the device. "If we get out of this, I'll buy you another one, promise."

"It has to be a Chappy the Rabbit mirror; I know they sell them in the civilian levels of the transport ships."

"Fine," he sighed as he looked around trying to look for a way out, "I'll get you the damned rabbit."

Scout Cardiff stared through the scope of his sniper rifle his eye half open. His spotter lay beside him on the roof of the building, and scanned for any other threats. They had been moving forward gathering intelligence on enemy dispositions when he noticed movement in the second floor of the building across the street. He and the spotter set up and were now in direct contact with one of the other scout units and the spotter was directing them toward their objective.

"Bravo team is in position," Cardiff said opening his other eye and glancing over at the front of the building as the five scouts began to move into the abandoned grocery store. He looked back through his scope and concentrated on his prey. He heard no response from his spotter behind him. In fact the man had not said a word since he saw bravo team reach the building.

"Lazarus," Cardiff hissed, "Are you even still back there?"

Cardiff felt an uneasy feeling wash over him and then felt warm drops on his bare neck. He reached up with his free hand and wiped the liquid off his neck. He pulled his hand back and with his enhanced optical nerve in his prosthetic left eye he made out the color red. Quickly he rolled to his right and left the rifle were it lay. He reached for his bolt pistol but before he could draw it a massive boot came crashing down on his chest. He felt and heard the bones in his chest break and then puncture his lungs. Then before he could even inhale to try and shout the hulking Chaos Marine over him pressed the barrel of his bolter to the scout's skull and pulled the trigger.

Garren looked over at the grocery store as he saw the place that would soon become a slaughter house for those lackeys of the False Emperor; it was also the building that He and Lord Logan had tracked the prey. Logan was already inside, he had remained outside covering the perimeter, and luckily for his lord he did. These snipers were good, if he hadn't been inside the building he was standing on the roof of, he might never have found them. No doubt the Scouts inside heard the bolt shot, and would hesitate in their step giving Lord Logan a chance to catch them distracted, not that he needed a chance.

Garren looked back toward the front, it was slowly moving this way. The Blood Angels were an unexpected turn of events, he figured that since they had their prey cornered Logan could kill them and then they could rejoin the rest of the squad with the retrieval of the machinery from the foundry, but if the man chose to defy the Grand Captain's orders further. Garren checked his bolter and made sure it was ready for action, and then looked back at the grocery store. He would kill Logan if the man continued to defy the Grand Captain and succumb to his baser instincts. He saw flashes of muzzle fire and heard the loud report of bolters and combat shotguns as they sounded off. The fight had started and from the sound of it, the scouts weren't completely useless.

End Chapter 17

Thank you for reading, and sorry for the delay, school and work and all.

Big Mack


	18. Slaughter House II

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach of Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me…

Chapter 18: Slaughter House 2

The scouts let out a chorus of shouts as the spread out and began firing into the darkness of the grocery store. Logan ducked in and out of columns and shelves with demonic grace. His speed was, otherworldly, as the best it could be described. By the time the scouts had acquired their targets, he was already gone and they were firing into thin air. Slugs from shotguns slammed hard into the plaster and tiled walls, and bolter rounds exploded on impact. He dodged to the right of one pillar and was face to face with one of the scouts, and man holding a shotgun. He turned the gun to bear of the Chaos Marine, but the weapon was wretched from his hands as it fired and a spiked gauntlet punched into his face collapsing the bones of the skull and pulverizing the brain.

The other scouts saw this and turned their weapons on the enemy. But as they began to open fire, he was rushing over counters and ducking back behind shelves working his way toward his next target. As he sighted the prey he saw the man turn off his lamp and the grocery store went a little darker. Bad idea, he thought to himself as his eyes automatically adjusted to the darkness and allowed him to see perfectly. The man pumped a new round into his shotgun and slowly panned the weapon around. Logan rushed forward and gripped the man around the neck and with a quick twist of his wrist snapped the man's neck. Lights hit him and he glanced over as saw the scouts had acquired his location. As he cocked his arm to throw the body of the dead scout at his comrades, he heard the metal ping of three small objects hit the floor at his feet.

Millennia of war had taught him not to look down, but to simply move. He knew what they were without looking, and as he released the body and took his first step one of them went off. Even in his ancient power armor he felt the concussive blast of the grenade. As he took his second the other two detonated and he felt himself being pushed off his feet by the blast wave. He slammed face first into a metal shelve and sent the apparatus crashing down beneath him. Even as he hit the floor, he quickly rolled to his feet and set himself to move. A slug slammed into the back of his armor and he adjusted as he swayed slightly under the impact. Then a duo of bolt rounds sounded off. The first was a glancing blow that hit his left shoulder. But the second was a dead shot, right in the arm. The armor buckled and gave into the mass reactive shell and detonated in his arm just above the elbow. He roared in anger and grabbed one of the pieces of metal rebar sticking out of the wall beside him. He yanked on the rebar and loosed it from its bindings in the wall.

The scouts rushed forward ready to put an end to Logan's existence, but as they approached he rose and turned flinging the rebar at the scout holding the shotgun. The metal bar twirled in the air and then embedded itself into the throat of the scout. The man dropped his shotgun and gripped at his throat, blood pouring from it like a waterfall off a cliff. He pushed forward as the last scout stopped and fired again from the bolter. Logan reached out and gripped the weapon and ripped it out of the man's hands. Quickly the scout drew his combat knife and took a stance. But his reflexes weren't as fast as the Chaos Marine. And Logan took his right arm and choked the man as he lifted him off the ground.

"You shot my arm off," Logan said, distain and hate in his words, "so I'm going to take off yours too."

Logan slammed the scout down to the floor and landed a heavy footfall on the man's chest. He heard the bones snap, but it wouldn't be enough to kill him, it was just enough to make him suffer before he died. As Logan reached down and took the man's arm in his massive grip, he started to pull, slowly. He wanted to hear the man scream in pain and beg for mercy. As the pulling grew tighter, the man gritted his teeth and bit back the pain. As he began to hear the joints pop he still didn't scream and Logan began to grow angry. The little bastard was defying him, Logan pulled hard and there was a slight jerk as the shoulder dislocated and the scout still just glared at the Chaos Marine, not allowing himself to show the traitor any pain.

"If you scream, I'll make it quick," Logan jested, he was lying of course, but the scout didn't know that, at least not for sure. The scout just stared at him and did not say a word. "Fine, slow and painful death, just the way I like it."

As he began to continue pulling he was starting to see the skin at the elbow being stretched to its limits. He felt the ripping was coming soon so he stopped for a moment and removed his helmet. He was going to enjoy this without the aid of reprocessed sound enhancers. He grinned with jagged shark teeth at the scout and leaned over toward his face. The man turned his head his face twisted in disgust at the sight of the evil pouring off the man. Then Logan noticed the expression change to one of surprise.

"What are you looking at," Logan growled and turned his head to try and see what it was the scout was seeing. As his vision enhanced to accept the darkness he saw the form of a man in Imperial Guard fatigues and holding the shotgun the now dead scout was using. His hair was red and his shoulder was badly wounded, but he was still able bodied.

"I think he wants this," the officer said fired the slug that was chambered. It impacted Logan's skull and he collapsed to the side his head blown completely away.

Renji had worked his way down stair after he heard the gun fight breakout. He was cautious to stick to the corners where the fight was not taking place. He figured he would find rebels downstairs, or even more of those Chaos Marines. Instead he found one Chaos Marine attacking a group of heavily armed men. He saw flashes of red on their armor but was still too dark to see who they were. When he saw the Chaos Marine kill the first one by punching him in the face and crushing his skull he figured the most age old of proverbs, the enemy of my enemy.

As the second one died from a snap of the neck he recoiled as the three grenades detonated and he was deafened slightly. He saw the man that had blown the arm off the traitor was now pinned down and being tortured. He rushed forward and was lucky that the Chaos Marine was so embroiled with his prey that he hadn't noticed as Renji took up the shotgun of the third dead man and pumped a shell into the chamber. The pinned man looked over and saw Renji and as did the traitor. Renji leveled the shotgun and pulled the trigger. The heavy slug smashed into the face of the traitor and his body slumped over and collapsed.

The recoil of the weapon hurt Renji's shoulder and he panted hard trying to get the pain to stop. The man lying on the floor slowly rolled over and pushed himself to his feet. He was tall, about Renji's height but much more muscular and scared then Renji. He picked up his bolter and quickly realized his other arm was not working as it should. He set the weapon down and took his shoulder in his right hand and took several quick breaths and then jerked the shoulder back into place.

He groaned through bared teeth and then picked the bolter up again. He looked over at Renji and then faced him fully.

"Who are you," Renji asked as he pumped the shotgun and chambered another shell.

"Scout Sergeant Karl," the man replied walking over to one of his comrades and shaking his head and then taking his extra ammunition.

"Scout Sergeant," Renji said confused, "We don't have that rank in the regiment, you with the Cadian's?"

The sergeant shook his head, "Not Guard, Space Marines."

"What," Renji inquired, "you're Space Marines?"

"They weren't," he began pointing to the dead scouts, "yet anyway."

"Oh," Renji said looking around, "Sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for the condolences," Karl said, "But they died for the Emperor."

"I'm Lieutenant Renji Abarai, of the Seireitei 421st," Renji quickly stated as he approached the sergeant, "I have a wounded officer upstairs and we need to get back to the regiment, can you help us?"

"Can they carry a weapon," Karl asked.

"Sure can."

"Then I think I can help you out Lieutenant," Karl said taking grenades off the dead scout, "get your man, and let us get moving, we mustn't dally too long here. I have one final gift I wish to leave with this traitor."

Renji smiled and slung the shotgun over his shoulder and proceeded upstairs to Rukia. Finally things were starting to look up for them. He retrieved Rukia and as they went downstairs she picked up one of the bolters and they left the store the Scout Sergeant in the lead and headed back toward the front lines. As they left he wondered what the sergeant had meant by 'gift' but figured that now was not the best time to ask that question.

Garren saw a single scout and the two guardsmen they had been hunting come out of the grocery store and he felt the emotion of confusion rush through his mind for a brief moment, no one ever left an encounter with Logan alive. As they left he allowed them to walk down the deserted street and out of sight. He leapt to the sidewalk from the second story and landed with a hard thud. The pavement cracked and caved slightly beneath his heavy mass and he steadied himself just before rising and walking into the grocery store. As he scanned the interior his bolter raised he smelled the reek of blood through the air processor of his helmet.

Through his enhanced vision he spied a large hulk lying on its stomach in the middle of the store behind a counter. The head was missing and he sighed as he realized that Logan had finally been bested in battle, most likely because he couldn't overcome his domination problem. He shook his head and grabbed the front of the armor's breast plate where the neck would have been and pulled the body up and started to walk. He heard four metallic pings hit the tiled floor and he paused and turned back to see four fist-sized cylinders rolling on the tile. Quickly lifting the corpse of his lord the grenades that had booby trapped the body exploded and sent him flying back and slamming into a checkout counter. The world was a bright flash and burning pinpricks as the shrapnel pierced the joints of his armor, and the concussion drove the air from his lungs.

"What the flying fuck do you mean Logan isn't with you," Tarkus roared over the vox link. He had sent for a status report from Logan's Chosen Squad and the acting leader had answered that the leader was off on a hunt.

"Lord Logan is," Tarkus cut the marine off.

"I don't give two fucking shits what that little bastard is doing," Tarkus shouted violently. In a show of his rage he was tearing up his makeshift command post which he had retired to after the Blood Angels had renewed the Imperial assault. "And do not call him LORD, he is nothing, he's not a fucking prince of the gods, he's a fucking maggot. He wasn't even with the Legion until after we turned from the False Emperor. He joined us after Istvaan VI that little cock sucker."

Tarkus punched the wooden table and shattered it, splinters flew into the air and the now split table crashed hard to the stone floor. Grabbing one of the legs he broke it off and turned on one of the slaves as he stood waiting to bring food for his master. Tarkus raised the leg like a baton and hit the slave in the side of the head. The man was sent flying and slammed hard into the wall a few feet away. He slumped down and lay lifeless in a heap, blood rushing from his mouth, eyes and nose.

"Grand Captain," a voice said full of hate and malice. Tarkus still in a rage turned to the sound and saw Luka walk out of the shadows and into view. "If you keep killing your servants every time you get angry, you'll have to start fetching your own meals."

A wicked, sick grin creased Tarkus face as his replied, "No I'll just start making you do it if that happens."

Luka grunted in amusement, as he entered he stopped at the destroyed table and thankfully his face was hidden behind his battle helmet. The expression he wore alone would probably been enough to send his Captain at his throat as well.

"I have a report my Captain," Luka began motioning to three of the slaves along the wall to begin cleaning up the shattered remains of the table.

"As long as it reassures me that I am not surrounded by incompetent fools," he paused picking the meat the dead slave was delivering off the floor and eating it.

"One of my brothers intercepted this transmission and has finally managed to break the encoding placed upon it," he paused and produced a data-slate and held it out so his master could watch the orders being delivered. It was an older man, most likely the Theater Command Officer, and it seemed to be a one way message. Tarkus looked to his lieutenant.

"Who received this message?"

It was sent to the commander of the Imperial Guard forces here in the city, Grand Captain," Luka added further, "and it appears that the Guard is dividing their forces up with the Blood Angels."

"This is it," Tarkus said taking another bite of the chuck of raw meat. "This is the move that will break them."

"I agree my lord," Luka said pressing runes of the side of the display and changing the view to one of a small tactical display. "The most likely scenario is that they will try and use a spear tip approach to reach the spaceport, if so. We can use the Grey Tide mongrels to distract them and think that they are still pushing through our lines, while we send the Chosen Squads around their exposed flank and hit them from the rear."

As the words left Luka's lips and were transmitted through his external speakers he felt a heavy back handed slap to his face. His head jerked under the attack and he instinctively reached for his bolt pistol but felt a hand find its way into the gap between his helmet and breast plate and squeeze his neck roughly. He stopped as he saw Tarkus pull his face closer to his, the same sick, evil grin creasing his lips.

"If you keep on like this, Luka," Tarkus hissed, venom and hate in his low tone, "I shall have to find a use for you." Tarkus released his grip on the other Chaos Marine and Luka stepped back gasping for breath. Tarkus laughed loudly and turned away approaching a slave girl and taking a pitcher of wine from her and drinking. "You've done well Luka, you make me proud."

"Thank…thank you my lord," Luka said, he pounded his fist to his breast plate and left the command room. He had seen Tarkus act this way before, it was nothing new. But he hated being treated in such a manner, but Luka put aside his disgust and simply went on to carry out the orders he had been, non-verbally, given. He would have his day, soon enough, Luka had waited ten thousand years for a chance, and he could wait a few days more.

End Chapter 18

Author's Note: Read, enjoy, review, please no flames. So anybody watching World Cup? I and my friends are watching. Are you?

Thanks,

Big Mack


	19. Taking the Offensive Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me…

Chapter 19: Taking the Offensive…again

A cold quiet calm had fallen over the battlefield. The city that once was alive with people, who at this moment would have been driving or walking to work, was quiet. The distant sounds of sporadic gunfire echoed off the walls of buildings and carried over streets. The beautiful parks that had once seen children and families enjoying themselves now sat in ruined form. Many trees either up rooted or reduced to splinters by the bombardments of artillery or scared from small arms fire. It was a quiet that even the animals that remained refused to break. It was a calm before the storm. The deafening silence was the herald of two great forces clashing, the winds of Chaos and the fist of the Imperium.

The scouts that the Blood Angels had reported back on their recon missions, all but one, and even though they were fine initiates, death happened. The Blood Angels assumed the squad lost, and continued with their plans. The Imperial Guard took their positions and readied to move out, many of the troopers, those suffering the lightest wounds stood with their comrades, bandaged and looking more like walking mummies then soldiers, but still opting to stand with their fellows knowing this could be their last chance at survival. Light had just begun to creep over the horizon, when the order was carried down the line. Engines roared to life and Guardsmen and Blood Angels alike began to push forward.

The second company branched off and headed toward their rendezvous point to intercept the Cadian and Meridian forces as they entered the city. In the distance the tall buildings of the city proper, the objective of the Seireitei 421st, and their last hope of salvation from this doomed world.

Two Baal-class predators roared to life and started rumbling down the main thoroughfare. The two tanks had a slightly lower profile than the Imperial Guard Leman Russ', and lacked the heavy guns, but their roles on the battlefield were much different. Blood Angels excelled at assault and blitzkrieg style tactics, the Baal Predators would provide suppressing fire and allow foot marines to advance swiftly. Both vehicles had their dozer blades down and as they moved past the secondary defense line they cleared a lane for other vehicles and infantry. Pushing light vehicles out of the way with ease the two blood red tanks showed only a portion of the power of the Adeptus Astartes.

The four tanks of the eighth company now currently under General Yamamoto were trailing behind Captain Kuchiki and his sixth company. The remaining forces of the seventh had been consolidated into his command as foot soldiers and now marched alongside the infantry men wearing their armored crew uniforms. Dirt and blood smeared faces were everywhere, and tired weary looks were in all the guardsmen's eyes. They had been fighting nonstop for two weeks, constantly on the front, always in danger and they were all starting to feel it. This was what they had signed up for, this was what they had trained for thirteen months for on Seireitei, and then another six weeks on the ship during transit to the warzone. They had seen friends die; they had held each other and comforted one another in terrifying times. Men and women who would have not even thought twice to help the other back in the feudal caste system of their homeworld, now spoke to one another as family, they ate together and slept together. They may have regretted that they signed up, but they did not regret the men and women they served with.

The third, fifth and thirteenth marched behind the Blood Angels and despite their weariness kept pace with the Astartes. The tenth and eleventh companies brought up the east flank of the advancing column. They hung back slightly acting like a wingmen waiting for a signal of distress and then moving in to ambush the ambusher. The tanks that were not completely destroyed were scavenged for ordinance and then scuttled, of course after proper apologies were made to the Machine Spirit. Captain Zaraki sat on the chassis of Captain Hitsugaya's tank and rubbed his eyes. The sleeves of his uniform were ripped off and bandages covered his forearms and biceps in places where shrapnel had peppered him. His second in command was sitting on top of the turret and looking into the battle tank and chattering the ears off Captain Hitsugaya and his tank crew.

Lieutenant Hinamori had returned to the force like everyone that had been sent to the fourth company she was bandaged and silent. No one wanted to go to the medical corps; the things seen there were almost as bad as the things going on outside. As she looked into the eyes of her fellow soldiers, she noticed in the eyes of some the same blank look. Like they were there physically, but not mentally, Captain Aizen had assured here it was simply fatigue, but she had a feeling it might have been something else.

Lieutenant Colonel Ukitake walked behind one of the Rhino transports of the Blood Angels. It however was black, unlike the three others which were the red of the chapter. He had seen the marines embarking the vehicle, they two wore black and just from looking at them they seemed to be distanced from their fellow brothers, and not by their brother's choice. He wondered if it would be alright to ask, but decided that now was not the time. He peered out along the side transport and looked down the main street. He raised his magnoculars to his eyes as he walked and adjusted the image he saw. From the range counter in the top corner he figured the maximum distance he could see was two miles, and with the destruction wrought by the war the street was empty aside from the bodies and burned out husks of vehicles.

"When the fighting starts," he heard a deep digital voice to his right, "behind this transport would not be an ideal place for you to take cover, Colonel."

Ukitake lowered his magnoculars and glanced over to see the massive armored hulk of a Space Marine. From what Ukitake had learned from brushing up on the Blood Angels insignias, the golden laurels on the crown of his helmet indicated his rank of sergeant. Ukitake smiled and adjusted his rifle on his shoulder and let some space form between him and the Rhino.

"Why is this not a good place," he asked as the Marine dropped back with him.

"These are our brothers who have heeded the call of our Primarch," The marine said keeping his gaze forward at all times.

"'The call of the Primarch'," Ukitake inquired but the marine's head snapped and the green lens' of his helmets eyes locked on to him and Ukitake felt a deathly chill colder than the air around him, the marine never broke step, but his stare was freezing.

"You will never speak of what I said to anyone, understood," Ukitake felt so small to the immortal Astartes, and when the words left his lips Ukitake was reminded of his father scolding him when he was a child.

"Of course, master Astartes," was all he could manage. The sergeant's squad was off to his right and was too intent on watching windows and checking buildings to notice the exchange between the two men. As they past the first defensive line they saw the dead bodies of their fellow guardsmen. Troopers bent down and took dog tags and whispered prayers for their friends. Others took grenades, any spare battery packs and replacement helmets. As quickly as possible personal affects were taken and voiced promises to return them to their families back on Seireitei.

The sergeant quickly jogged up around the Rhino and looked, he turned back to his squad and the men quickly moved into combat spread. The marine approached and activated his external vox emitter.

"Contacts, two miles up, get your people ready Colonel."

The Marine moved to his squad and Ukitake turned back to the columns of guardsmen.

"Alright, troopers we have contacts," he pointed to Aizen, "Captain Aizen, take your company and move one block west then advance parallel to us, Captain Ichimaru you and yours are with me supporting the Marines. Check your fire people we don't want to hit our friends now."

Like a well oiled machine the troopers did as commanded. Orders were barked down the line and the engines of the Rhinos roared loudly and the vehicles jerked forward. Ukitake moved up behind them, but still being mindful of what the marine had told him. He was keeping his distance from the black Rhino.

/\\\\\\\\\\

"General Yamamoto," Lieutenant Ise called over the vox link, "the main column has reported contact with the enemy, your orders?"

There was a brief silence which made Nanao wonder if the old general remembered how to work the vox unit. But then she jolted back and removed the headset and held it away from her ears as his booming voice called back.

"We maintain course, Lieutenant," she noticed her crew did the same thing, the driver mouthing obscenities at the loud voice. "We will remain as their flank guard, we have twelve miles before we reach the spaceport, we can't afford to give away our attack strategy so early."

"Yes, sir," she replied and rubbed her ears.

"For Emperor sake," Hajime breathed, "Do you think he was loud enough for us?"

"For once, I think I agree with you Hajime," Yumi said opening the second hatch and lighting a cigarette.

"The world must be coming to an end," Hajime said reaching behind him and gently slapping the leg of the woman.

"Maybe it is," Yumi sighed, exhaling smoke. Nanao glanced over saw the grimacing look on the other woman's face. She reached over and patted her shoulder, trying to reassure her. The woman looked over at her commander and gave a weak smile. But even with that, Nanao felt the impending doom feeling as well.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Floating in the tainted amniotic fluid of his Dreadnought, Greavus thundered forward. His sight might have been robbed from him but he had received a message for Luka. He was now supported by twenty of his brothers, pure bloods all, no half breeds. Greavus listened as they directed him to the fight. He and his group however were being diverted from the main front. One of the groups was apparently suspected to be heading toward the west of town, to regroup with more Imperial forces. He hated being pulled away from his prize of loyalist marines, but he was promise their blood, and he would have it.

As they thundered forward, one of the Chaos Marines ordered a halt.

"Why," Greavus roared, "why are we stopping?"

"Lucian has spotted enemy forces, they are still unaware of our presence Lord Greavus," the Chaos Marine stated.

"Then we should kill them," Greavus growled his tone low and feral.

"We have orders from Grand Captain Tarkus and Lord Luka to wait," the Chaos Marine stated. Greavus was about to protest again in a more violent fashion when his internal vox receiver crackled to life and the familiar voice of Luka chimed in with its distinct neutral tone.

"Patience, old friend," Luka said, "You will have your fill soon enough."

"You better make it soon, Luka," Greavus growled, "I grow tired of waiting."

/\\\\\\\\\\

The first shots rang out from bolter fire. The deep throat reports of heavy bolters erupted and the whizzing and whipping sounds as they passed through the air over the heads of the Guardsmen caused the men and women to quickly duck and seek cover. The twin-linked assault cannons of the Baal-class Predators roared as they sent a hail of bullets back toward the Chaos scum. Kira ducked into the back alley and ran at full speed with his platoon. He spotted a fire escape that still seemed structurally sound and it was already lowered.

"Alright everyone, up the fire escape," he shouted back to them and stopped just past it and turned back to his group. The troopers many of whom had dropped any unnecessary gear began filing up the stairs, their boots ringing off the grated metal of the escape. He glanced back down the alley and made sure that no one was coming down toward them. As the last man went up the escape he too followed. Rushing as fast as he could he reached the roof of the three story building in what felt like three or four bounds. Moving to the side of the roof with the best view of the main street he spotted the hastily erected defenses of the grey uniformed infantry.

"Kagemura," he said quickly turning back to his squads grenadier, "put two rounds on that line."

The trooper confirmed and stepped forward, and he raised his bulky grenade launcher and took careful aim.

"It's a little far don't you think," a trooper asked looking over Kagemura's shoulder. But as the launcher burped twice and two contrails of white smoke sailed toward the defensive line, the trooper was silenced as both grenades found their targets detonated on impact. Bright orange flashes glowed and then quickly disappeared from sight as they revealed the level of destruction they left.

"Not when you got skills, son," Kagemura said reaching into his vest pocket and taking out a cigar and placed it in his mouth.

The makeshift wall was tougher than it appeared. There was visible scaring on the outside of it, and the casualties were obvious, six men dead out right, about another ten or so writhing on the ground in agony. The heavy bolter nest was silenced, but even as Kira thought the advance could continue, more grey uniformed soldiers flooded up to replace to ones that were lost on the wall. He ordered another salvo on the wall. Just as Kagemura fired the rounds las and solid ammo gunfire came at them. Kagemura ducked and avoided the small arms fire, some of the troopers returned fire and shouted curse at the Chaos host.

"Lieutenant," another trooper shouted from the rear, "Chaos forces inbound down the alleyway."

Kira grabbed Kagemura and two other guardsmen and ran over to the rear of the buildings roof. He looked over and saw the massive armored hulks of silver armored Chaos Marines. Yellow and black chevron designs decorated their shoulder guard and bolters. This was the first time he actually got to see what they looked like in the light.

"Alright," he said gathering the four guardsmen around him, "who has grenades?" The three troopers produced fragmentation grenades and showed them to Kira, he took one and smiled. "I'm out." The troopers chuckled at the comment and readied their grenades.

"Now when they get close I'll drop mine, then you guys follow suit, Kagemura," he said turning to the grenadier, "as soon as I let go of my grenade, you count to two and then empty that drum of grenades into them, understand."

Kagemura smiled the fat cigar still in his mouth. Kira edged over to the side of the roof and peered over, down toward the alley. He pulled the pin on the grenade and as the first Iron Warrior past underneath he let the arming lever fly on the grenade and dropped it down into the narrow alleyway. He stepped back and shouldered his rifle, the other troopers tossed down their grenades, one of them throwing it like he was trying to peg one of the marines in the head. There was a momentary delay and then Kagemura stepped up and with one foot on the short wall he launched his entire drum magazine into the alley. The detonation of the grenades was added to those of his from the launcher and the resulting concussion was seen as small bits of dust and debris flew up out of the alley.

"Get you some you Chaos motherfuckers," one of the troopers yelled returning to the edge of the roof and unleashing a rain of las rounds down into the smoking haze below. He was cut short as he paused to exchange battery packs. His head erupted in an explosion of blood, bone and brain matter. Kira cursed as he jerked back and tried to grab the trooper's lifeless body as it tumbled forward down into the alley. Another explosion rocked the building and Kira watched as the northeastern corner of the roof collapsed down into the building.

"Platoon," he shouted, "let's move." The troopers didn't have to be told twice to get their butts into gear. Out of ammunition Kagemura threw the bulky grenade launcher to the ground and reached for his sidearm, an antique auto pistol. From the collapsed section of roof he could see the advancing forces of Iron Warriors and their Chaotic cohorts in grey flak armor. Kagemura fired a trio of shots; the loud report of the fifty caliber weapon rang out over the din of battle. Kira saw that one trooper had already found a door leading back down to the building's interior and managed to blast it off its hinges.

He dashed through the door and down into the dark interior of the building. As he reached the second floor, the micro bead link buzzed. One of the troopers in his platoon screamed that the Chaos marines had entered the building and were working their way up. But before the soldier to elaborate further, he screamed in horror and the link turned to horrific shouting and the static. The stairwell leading to the first floor erupted in a hail of bolter rounds and two guardsmen were ripped to shreds as they failed to make it back up the stairs after knowing what was down there.

Kira ordered the men behind him back to the second floor as he turned to dash back up he saw the yellow orange glow of two eyes streak into the stairwell and lock on him. In hesitated in his step for a moment and saw the terrifying demon fanged battle helmet of the Chaos Marine. Kira felt his body tumble forward to the wooden stairs and he slammed hard against them. His eyes were locked with the Iron Warrior. He watched almost as if the event was happening in slow motion. The bolter was raised and leveled at him, he saw the iron sights of the weapon even with his eye and he felt the cold chill of death begin to wrap her arms around him. He wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to not see his end, but he was frozen in place.

Life snapped back to full speed and a flash of red streaked into the stairwell, and slammed into the Iron Warrior. The Chaos Marine lost his footing and his weapon fired. Kira felt the round pass through his shoulder just above the arm pit. He yelp in pain and tried to crawl back up the stairs. The Blood Angel that had saved him wrested the bolter from the hands of the Chaos Marine and rather than firing it used it like a rock to bash against the head of the enemy. The Iron Warrior kicked at the Blood Angels shins and raised one arm to block the attack. The bolter fell to the floor broken and unusable. Kira slumped against the stairs his strength caving into the pain.

The Blood Angel punched the Iron Warrior in the helmet with such ferocity that it ripped the helmet off the Chaos possessed man's head. With a powerful back handed fist the Iron Warrior retaliated by smacking the Blood Angel across the face. The red warrior stepped backwards and in a vicious motion removed his own helmet to reveal his face. The Iron Warriors face was slightly tanned and covered in jagged, wicked scars. His mouth was cut deep at the corners reaching back to the bottoms of his ear lobes. The fallen marine opened his mouth and let out a roar. His teeth were razor sharp and needle pointed, he was bald and when he roared his mouth opened unnaturally wide.

The Blood Angel in stark contrast was fair skinned, with shoulder length blond hair. His eyes, though bloodshot, were pale blue and his features noble. Kira caught a glimpse of his face and thought he appeared to be more of a noble then a line soldier of the Imperium. Rough, tough soldier didn't look like they could be fashion models or great thinkers, but this marine looked like he might have been more suited on the ballot of an election, then in the thickest shit on the battlefield. But, regardless of his facial features when he bared his teeth and matched the Iron Warrior with an equally horrifying battle cry of his own, Kira put his previous assumption to bed. The two warriors lunged forward at one another in the relatively small confines of the stairwell base. Iron Warrior cried something in a tongue that hurt Kira's ears, but Blood Angel roared only the battle cry of hate. No words could accurately describe the sound; it was both uplifting and terrifying. Two troopers rushed to Kira's aid and quickly began pulling him up the stairs. As the two battling warriors disappeared from view Kira saw the Iron Warrior go to the ground and the Blood Angel down atop his driving his thumbs into the Chaos Marines eyes. The Chaos Marine clawed at the Blood Angels face but Kira saw no more as the two guardsmen dragged him into the second floor and over toward the windows.

"Lieutenant," Kagemura said acknowledging the man he helped to carry, "your going for a ride." Before Kira could asked what the trooper meant by that three men lifted him up and tossed him out the second floor window. Kira started to yell until he felt himself being caught by several hands. He looked around and saw several members of his platoon there. Kagemura leapt from the building and hit the street and rolled to absorb the impact. He staggered as he stood but ran to his lieutenant's side. A medic ran up to him and began treating his wound; it actually just hurt worse than it actually was. Kira glanced over at it; he saw that the round hadn't actually gone through him. The bullet passed between the meat of his bicep and chest, if his arm had been raised about and inch higher, it would have missed his under arm completely. The only thing wrong was that it had taken some skin with it and was now bleeding profusely, but it was not a life threatening wound. Kira shook his head and kicked himself for thinking he was dying when it happened. Idiot, he thought to himself as he waited for the medic to finish and then he got to his feet.

"Lieutenant Izuru," a voice hummed over the microbead, it was Captain Ichimaru, "Come now don't tell me you got a paper cut in there, Lieutenant."

"No sir," Kira stated quickly looking around trying to find his captain.

"Over here, Kira," he chimed again, "Near the wall."

"We've taken the defensive line?"

"Yes, your little tactic was a great distraction, assault marines jumped in and slaughter everyone, you should really see it, and it's brutally amazing."

"Uh…," he paused and saw the expression on the faces of his platoon some grimaced others smiled, amused at their captains strange sense of humor. "Right sir, were on our way." Kira gave the order to move out. As they began to fall in with other guardsmen who pressed onward he saw the Blood Angel come striding out of the building with his helmet in his hand. He maglocked it to his waist and bent down and retrieved a bolter from the sidewalk. He ejected a magazine and loaded a fresh clip in, and slammed one home. He looked up and saw Kira eyeing him, the marine gave him a nod, which he returned and the marine ran off to rejoin his brothers in battle.

The man had, whether he knew it or not, saved Kira's life. Now those men he thought were so terrifying didn't seem to be that way anymore. He didn't know if it was seeing the man's face, or watching him battle the Iron Warrior or striking at just the right moment to save him from death, but now he wasn't scared of the red armored giants. He ran with his platoon as they approached the defensive line, they had about eleven miles to go until freedom.

/\\\\\\\\\\

The sun had risen on the day and the fighting, which he and his two refugees drew ever closer to, had picked up again. They had moved through the early hours of the morning following the demon machine of Chaos as it zigzagged its way blindly through the city toward the front. When it stopped, which would be for long periods of time every so often, Ikkaku would pause with him, not uttering a sound and remaining completely motionless. The woman Hera and the child Gabriella were always just behind him. Keeping up as best they could, and trying to keep to the promise of not getting left behind.

The more he thought about it though the more slack he gave them. He knew he could have made it back to the front by now. He was only using about a quarter of his energy when they were moving. So he intentionally slowed himself and allowed them to keep pace. It sickened him to think that he was neglecting his duties to fight the enemy to aid the rescue of these civilians, but there was a part of him that would not allow himself to leave them. Gabriella still had not uttered a word, no tears, not even a whimper. There was something about the child that struck him as odd, he found himself glancing over his shoulder during the times of pause and noticing her looking at him with the same blank, emotionless expression.

Damn it kid, he thought as the recent memories continued to plague his mind, if you got something to say to me then say it, stop looking at me like that otherwise.

When the sun had fully risen above the horizon the demon machine was joined by several dozen of his Chaos buddies. The large armored hulks conversed informing him of a new objective and then as quickly as they appeared, they led him away. Ikkaku caught himself breathing a sigh of relief as the demon engine left his sight and vanished away. Now they moved, but having been almost non-stop for several hours he could see the exhaustion in Hera's expression. Spying a building that appeared to be an old grocery store he deviated into there and motioned them inside. Once inside it became apparent that this place had seen action. As he passed the second aisle just past the check out counters he saw the corpse of a recently killed man. A piece of metal rebar was protruding from his neck, blood soaked his light combat armor and pooled on the tiled floor beneath him.

Hera covered Gabriella's eyes. Ikkaku wondered if the things she would see in here could possibly make the child any more strange than she already was. But as the thought entered his mind it left, like something had forced it out. Like a hand reaching into a box of paper strips and removing one. The hair on his neck stood on end and shuttered slightly. What the hell was that, he wondered.

Continuing his search, he saw two more dead men both wearing the same uniform as the first. One's face was caved in from what looked like a fist sized object and the second appeared to have his neck broken. There was a good sized impact crater from what appeared to be caused by a grenade of two. Man, he thought, this place must have been Hell for a little bit. He then spied what appeared to be drag marks. A large blood trail trailed for about ten feet and he saw the ruined corpse of one of the Chaos Marines. There was something similar about this one, but he chalked it up to just them all looking the same to him. Hera kept her distance away and refused to venture further into the, she remained back near the first dead man, but not looking at him and refusing to allow Gabriella to see.

Ikkaku noticed a bloody hand print on the floor and what looked like a shorter blood trail leading away from the dead Chaos Marine. "Guess they got two of them," he muttered to himself and turned around and returned to the woman and child. They rested for about five minutes and then they were off again, heading toward safety and the ever encroaching front line.

End Chapter 19

Author's Note: Yo, word to your mothers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think, no flames please.

Thanks,

Big Mack

Ignorance is a Virtue…


	20. Brief Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me…

Chapter 20: Brief Reunion

The air was musky and full of the smell of death and blood. It was so palpable that a metallic tang came to his tongue and was impossible to remove. The chamber was huge and still bore similarities to those found in the warships of other Imperial vessels. But, no matter the resemblance, this was not an Imperial vessel any longer. Strange symbols adorned archways and columns where the proud Aquila of the Imperium once sat. Banners hung from the impressively high vaulted ceiling of the chamber. It was a throne room, and at the far end standing before his throne stood a massively imposing figure. His terminator armor obsidian black and coppery brass, with a large red eye affixed to the chest plate and the waist. The throne was raised up upon a podium with thirteen steps leading down. He knew it was thirteen, his Astartes enhancements made him observant to every detail. It was the reason he could taste the blood in the air, and smell the hate ebbing off not only the Obsidian Giant, but also his underlings around the bottom of the raised podium.

With a roar he rushed forward toward the Obsidian Giant, and the beast of a man leapt at him as well. His sword clashed with the Giant's mace, if he had hit any normal man then they would have been crushed to death under the force alone, but thankfully he was no normal man. Meeting the blow full force, he spun on his heel and struck out with his own. His sword slicing through the air, with a distinct whoosh as it cut the wind. Dropping down the Giant dodged the attack and launched his right fist forward and into his chest.

Reeling back and stumbling under the force of the impact he grunted and slammed against the wall. Finding his footing he almost didn't dodge the thrusting mace as crashed into the marble wall were his target once stood. Then as the man stood on the side of his target he launched an attack of his own.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Kira had watched as the black armored Astartes roared incoherently and slaughtered the gray uniformed soldiers of Chaos. They fought with a reckless abandon that seeming demonic as much as it seemed honorable. The Death Company, led by their chaplain, cut through the enemy and seemed to never stop moving. Kira reckoned that they were the ones responsible for the absolute slaughter at the enemy's defensive barricade. But he tried not to dwell on it.

The shortwave vox began acknowledging the General Yamamoto had begun encountering contacts but had advanced about fifty yards further into the city than the main column. Resistance on their end was light compared to what the main column was experiencing. Fighting was heavy, even with the assault marines of the Blood Angels; the Iron Warriors with their human lackeys were not giving ground so easily. Captain Soifon had reached her waypoint and was awaiting the arrival of the Cadian and Meridian forces, if they were going to show up, they had about two hours to do so, otherwise they were going to be left behind.

Colonel Ukitake had divided his force up so they covered a wider area behind the Blood Angels spearhead. Once again Kira found himself moving down an alleyway and keeping his rifle shouldered and aimed down the alley while the remainder of his squad kept eyes on the roof tops.

He had seen enough of back alleys. At first he liked the security of knowing his flanks were covered but now the closed in feeling they provided was almost too much for him to bear. As they approached the end of the alley and the next street, he stopped and pressed his body up against the wall. Looking both ways down the street, he was relieved to see that to the west were some of the elements of General Yamamoto's group and to the east were the Blood Angels advanced teams. He motioned for the first group to move up and prepare to dash across the open street.

"Kagemura, Ichimatsu, Sanada," he said patting Kagemura on the shoulder, "You three are up, don't stop until you get across."

Kagemura nodded and checked his pistol and took a few deep breaths and then grabbed Sanada who was kneeling next to him and the three troopers sprinted across the street. As they ran, Ichimatsu lagged behind them and when they reached the halfway point in the street and loud report rang out and Ichimatsu collapsed to the ground. The woman screamed in pain as she curled into the fetal position and covered her stomach. Kira cursed and ducked back around the protective cover of the building. Kagemura and Sanada slid to a stop behind a burned out vehicle and looked back to see their comrade bleeding to death in the street.

"Ichi," Sanada cried out to his friend. The young trooper stood up and started to run back into the street to help his friend.

"Sanada," Kira shouted, "stay down trooper."

But even as the command left his lips, another shot fired and hit the young man in the shoulder and he collapsed to the asphalt. Kagemura grabbed the man and pulled him back into the cover of the burned out vehicle. Over the microbead Kira could hear Kagemura having a few choice words with the young trooper, but he tried his best to render what first aid he could to the wound.

"Emperor damn it," Kira cursed and looked around, "did you see the shot." The reply was a quartet of shaking heads behind him and he groaned in anger. Kagemura replied on the microbead with a verbal response of the same gesture. Kira had to think, this sniper was good and fast, they had to be in the relatively close proximity to the squad but, with all the windows across the street, it was near impossible to tell where he was at exactly.

"Does anybody have smoke," once again the reply was shaking heads. Did anything have anything that could be useful in covering their advance to take this asshole out? Kira queued up his link to Captain Ichimaru and checked the channel. "Captain Ichimaru," he said getting no response, only the crackle of static and the hiss of dead air. "Captain Ichimaru, do you have a copy?"

After about ten seconds of dead air, their came the ever musical voice of Captain Gin Ichimaru, it was slightly unsettling in his manner of never seeming to stress, even now when the situation was most dire. "Yes Lieutenant, what seems to be the matter?"

"Sir, where pinned down by a sniper at grid," he paused and took out a map and marked his location, "Grid KJ672, we need assistance."

There wasn't much of a momentary delay when the Captain responded. "Sorry, Kira, but I'm all tied up at the moment." Kira cursed under his breath and put his hand to his forehead. "Good luck, Lieutenant." Then the link went back to squad channel and Kira sighed.

Ichimatsu lay in the street writhing in pain and holding her stomach. She looked back to the rest of the squad her eyes pleading for help. Blood pooled beneath her and she was growing paler with each second. Kira groaned and switched to an open link; if anyone was listening in the area they would hear them.

"This is Lieutenant Izuru," he said, "My squad is pinned down at Grid KJ672, by a sniper, can anyone assist?" the question hung in the air as mixed reports from other squad crackled in and out of the link. Screams of the dying and gunshots rang out, orders were barked and the hell of war was played out from a thousand different angles as they gently flooded in and out of his earpiece. Then clear as could possibly be, a voice, hard and scratchy called to him.

"Lieutenant Izuru," the voice said, "This is Scout Sergeant Karl, Blood Angels, I am inbound, opposite your position, hold tight." The link then went back to the in and out waves of ultra violence and Kira wondered if the sergeant would take the sniper out in time to save Ichimatsu, but as he looked back to the woman, he saw that it was already to late for her.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Renji and Rukia advanced with Sergeant Karl. The fighting was getting intense and more than once they had to hide and avoid enemy forces as they slowly pulled back from the onslaught. Karl was moving with incredible grace and stealth, it was like he never made a sound as they moved, even his boots refused to make a crunching sound as they walked over broken glass. Renji just chalked it up to fatigue, and his wild imagination but it was nevertheless unnerving.

Karl stopped as they moved through the interior of an old clothing store, and raised a fist and knelt down placing a finger to his ear and listening. He removed an auspex device and began checking over something, he then nodded and began to speak.

"Lieutenant Izuru, this is Scout Sergeant Karl, Blood Angels, I am inbound on your position, hold tight." He turned to the two officers and informed them of the situation. Renji was just glad to hear that they were close to being back with their people. He felt like he had gone a long way just to get back with them. Once they went over the plan Karl took the lead and the two officers moved with a renewed sense of vigor.

Rukia checked her bolter and made sure that she was properly braced when the weapon fired, Karl had informed her that it was a weapon meant for the hands of an Astartes, not a normal human; she smiled and assured the sergeant that she was no normal girl. The sergeant gave her and assumed grunt and they continued onward. Rukia limped under her own power and used the walls and other obstacles as braces when they stopped. Renji readied the combat shotgun and they approached a building that appeared to be a home and business in one. The front door was smashed open and the scout paused as he inspected for traps. Once satisfied he motioned them in behind him and motioned the two officers up the stairs, whispering for them to be mindful of booby traps. Renji took lead and Rukia followed close behind him. She used the banister to help her creep up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. But, in the abnormal silence of the buildings interior her labored breathing at the attempts to mask the grunts of pain in her voice seemed amplified as if she were speaking through a megaphone.

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs and before them lay a long hallway two doors facing the direction they came and two facing the direction they were headed. Slowly Renji crept forward trying not the make a sound, subconsciously trying to be as stealthy as the Scout Sergeant. They approached the first set of doors and took position on opposite sides of the hallway, the doors were open and the two officers peered inside their respective rooms. Renji saw nothing, a tousled and ransacked room, but nothing indicating a sniper. Rukia saw only and packed storage room, nothing that gave her warrant testing the power of her new weapon. Looking back to each other they nodded and moved on, slowly as they moved down the hallway they saw a pile of trash beside one of the doors, which the sniper was most likely to be inside.

She noted a soft red light from beneath the pile of paper and reached out and grabbed Renji's arm and stopped him before he passed the garbage and he looked back to her and gave her a questioning expression. She pointed down to the pile of papers and he saw the red light as well. He sighed with relief that the woman was far more observant than he was and he knelt down to check it out. Slowly, and with the utmost care he removed the pieces of crumpled paper covering the device and revealed a shaped charge. His heart began to pound as the micro wire than extended across the hallway at ankle level twitched slightly and swallowed hard as waved his hand above the taut wire to indicate how high they had to step in order to avoid setting the device off. Rukia went first he helped her raise her wounded leg and then gently set it down on the other side of the wire. Then he slowly followed her, the tension was immense, he heard a loud crack ring out and reverberated off the walls of the hallway. Rukia turned and raised her bolter and gestured the barrel of the weapon toward the room the sound seemed to have originated from.

The pair crept slowly and approached the room; from behind they saw a person sitting backwards in a chair his back to them and the barrel of a long rifle propped up with a tall stack of books. The room reeked of filth and urine, it smelled almost like the hospice wards of the terminally ill patients back home. Rukia suppressed a gag and took aim at the sniper, then as the pair readied themselves, the sniper turned his head. It was an unnatural turning as the body remained completely still, only the head turned around and a pair of solid black bug eyes that covered the entire forehead. A large grin of jagged teeth creased the tainted and putrid lips. Renji raised the shotgun and Rukia fired the bolter from the hip, and a trio of bolts fired out she was nearly toppled backwards as the recoil was more than she had anticipated. Renji fired a slug from the shotgun and the rounds from both weapons hit their target, the slug destroyed the creatures head and sent black blood spraying onto the wall and out the window, and the bolt rounds caused the monster to fly forward and slam against the window seal sending its upper body out and causing it to dangle for all to see in the street.

Even knowing the beast was dead wasn't enough; the two officers quickly left the second story of the building avoiding the trap in the hallway once again. They met Karl at the base of the stairs and informed him the sniper was dead he nodded his approval and they went to the rear of the building which faced the pinned down Lieutenant Izuru and his squad, Renji looked out the window and saw the blond hair officer in the street and his relief overtook his soldier mind and he rushed out into the street calling to his friend. Rukia limped along with him and as they approached Kira gave them a double take. They embraced each other like long lost family and laughed at their reunion. The laughter died as they looked over to see the dead trooper lying in the street, she had bled to death before the sniper could be taken out.

"What's the news Kira," Renji asked.

"Well," he began, "we're in a mad dash for the space port deeper in the city, its our only ticket off this rock, the Inquisition plans to virus bomb this place to hell and if we aren't out of here by then, well, you get the idea."

Renji just nodded.

"You two probably better get to the medical corps and have them take a look at your wounds," Kira said motioning Sanada over, the young trooper was bandaged heavily on his shoulder and Kira ordered him to escort the two officers to the rear and into the hands of the fourth company. Sanada nodded and the reunion of friends was over just as quickly as it had happened. Renji looked back to see if Scout Sergeant Karl was with them, but he saw no sign of the man who had led them to safety. Renji stopped and looked around but there was no trace of the man at all.

"Renji, what are you waiting for," Rukia asked as she stopped the trooper leading them.

"Where's Karl," he asked.

Rukia looked and shrugged, "He's probably figured out if he stays around you too long that he'll catch a bad case of the stupid." She laughed and Renji smirked and gave her a sarcastic nod and they continued on.

End Chapter 20

Author's Note: No excuse for the long delay, oh wait yes there is, I've been playing Starcraft 2 all this time, and it's not going to get any better with Halo: Reach coming out next month. But the funny thing is that I finished this chapter before SC2 came out and forgot to post it all this time…sorry.


	21. To Kill a Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me…

Chapter 21: To Kill a Beast…

Omeada sat on an old wooden rocking chair that was in the parlor of the abandoned restaurant. His platoon had searched the building hoping to find food, if there was any in a package that wasn't taken over by rats and other vermin. He rocked back and forth looking out the window to the four lane road that extended off into the hilly countryside beyond the edge of town. They were waiting for the Cadian and Meridian forces that were supposed to be arriving. He was sweating, despite the cool temperatures and the fact that he had been sitting in the chair for about an hour, and it was a dead give away to the rest of his platoon that he was nervous. He didn't want to get left behind, and he sure as hell didn't want to be here when the Inquisition virus bombed the surface.

The chair creaked as he rocked; several of his troopers were sitting smoking and eating rations. They had finally gotten some rest, even if they were still in the danger zone. A handful leaned up against the wall and slept as easy as they could. Explosions and gunfire echoed in the distance and they were most thankful to not be at the front of the advance. Granted they would stand with their comrades to battle, but if they were ordered to be elsewhere then they were more than happy to oblige.

The company was spread across a quarter mile area of the main road entering this side of the town. Vox operators monitored the bands for signal traffic coming from other retreating Guard. All they managed to gather so far was static and atmospheric feedback. The occasional garbled transmission from phantom units that were probably no longer in existence. Cries for help and backup were mixed in with their own bled over transmissions coming in over the static.

The troopers were quiet, they were all tired, Omeada found it difficult to stay awake sitting in the rocking chair. It reminded him of his grandfather when he was a boy, the stories he would tell of his time as an officer in the PDF, and the tales of wild nights with loose women. As he grew he realized that most of the stories he heard were probably not exactly appropriate for a child to hear, but as a grown man he yearned for that very thing. He joined the Guard because he saw himself visiting other worlds and teaching their lonely women to love. The thoughts had made him and other like minded officers' laugh and joke with one another before the invasion began.

But, as he quickly learned, there was nothing romantic about war. For the two weeks he had spent on this world it had been hell. He had seen people he had trained with blown to pieces. When he saw a lieutenant from sixth company get his head blown off, and his brains decorated the wall of the room they had been occupying, he realized that out here victory was measured in blood. He couldn't remember the name of the man from sixth company. That man had earlier in the day saved him from a grenade and had been lucky enough to escape with only a few minor cuts.

What happened to the stories his grandfather had told him. He didn't see the throngs of adoring civilians, and he still didn't have metals pinned on his chest. He didn't like war; this was not what he had signed up for, not at all.

"Lieutenant," he heard a trooper say behind him.

Snapping out of his dwelling he jerked his head in the direction of the voice. It had frightened him for a moment; he had forgotten that he wasn't the only person in the room. The trooper was a sergeant who had received his stripes when his original sergeant had been killed and he took command and got his squad out of a tight spot early during the invasion.

"Spotters on the roof have movement of a vehicle coming in on the highway."

Omeada stood up and adjusted his fatigues; they were a little looser fitting after all the training and combat over the last few months. His original portly self had been turned into a still large, but slightly slimmer body.

"One of ours," Omeada asked putting on his helmet.

"No sir, from the looks of it, a civilian vehicle."

Omeada turned and left the interior of the building and climbed up the metal ladder to the roof and crouched as he moved quickly toward the ledge that the spotters had been observing the highway from. One of the troopers turned around and gave him a lax head nod and slid over to let his commander look through the spotting scope.

"Just spotted them sir," the trooper said, "they've been weaving in and out of the destroyed and burned debris trying to get here."

Omeada looked through the scope and adjusted its level to accommodate him. Through the lens he saw the small green reticule in the middle and noted the range finder in the bottom left corner. The vehicle was an open top six wheeled vehicle, it was covered in black marks and even though he couldn't make out the occupants, he could see the damage covering the metal shell of vehicle, the front windshield was shattered and missing over the passenger side. The bed of the six wheeler contained about eight people; they were all wearing olive drab colored uniforms.

Omeada tapped the microbead in his ear and the line hissed as it opened to the platoon. "Platoon at the ready, second and third squads across the street, take up firing positions if our new guests aren't who we think they are, first and fourth stand ready."

He crawled back from the scope and again adjusted his uniform. Quickly he scurried back down the ladder and into the restaurant's parlor. A pair of troopers that had been playing a game that was left behind the register of the store. They now readied a rocket launcher and waited for the vehicle to come into view.

Omeada took a deep breath and grabbed his rifle and stepped outside. His squad exchanged glances and the sergeant even hissed at the lieutenant as if speaking loudly would alert the unseen enemies that may have been watching them.

"Lieutenant, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Holy shit," another trooper sighed, "he's lost it."

"Lieutenant," the sergeant said this time more loudly, "Get your ass back in here."

"We don't know if they have a vox," Omeada replied, "unless we want them to drive right past us, this is the fastest way to let them know we're here."

The sergeant cursed, and stepped out onto the patio surrounding the restaurant and ducked behind a large wooden barrel. Omeada wasn't going to lie, this was probably very stupid, and in fact he knew it was stupid. He was making himself a massive target, not that his size didn't make him one already. But, he was starting to not care. He had been told most of his life that war was something that made a man great. That was a lie, he saw what war was, and it wasn't great. He was shaking; thankfully the winds were blowing slightly and caused his fatigues to ripple as they blew past. His platoon couldn't see him shaking, hopefully, and he was starting to get tired of it. Tired of everything, his command, the fighting, his captain, and living, this in his opinion was strange. He always enjoyed living, doing as little as possible and reaping all the rewards his rich family was entitled to have.

He took another deep breath and turned around briefly to look back at where the rest of the regiment was fighting hard against the evil that was trying its damnedest to massacre them. As he looked back he saw a large bulky object marching at full bore his direction. Behind the massive thing were smaller but still large figures running in its wake. He saw the colors of the forces coming from the rear. Silver, yellow and black, the colors of the Iron Warriors, as his eyes widened he saw a burst of light from the barrel of the assault cannon of the dreadnought. He leapt toward the restaurants front patio and yelped as a line of shells slammed into the pavement and sent up clouds of dust.

"Contact rear, Chaos," He shouted and quickly bear crawled into the restaurant. Suddenly all his feelings of wariness and fatigue vanished and he suddenly didn't wish for it all to end.

As he neared the door he felt the sergeant grab the back of his collar and pull him in with a might heave. The sergeant checked him quickly and then yanked Omeada to his feet.

"Are you fucking insane," the sergeant hissed making sure the other troopers didn't hear him.

Omeada looked at him and thought for a moment about his words and even as the gunfire broke out, he just looked at the sergeant and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Omeada whispered and the sergeant picked up the rifle and held it out to his lieutenant.

"Head in the game?"

"Yes," Omeada nodded and took the rifle.

"Good," the sergeant replied, "orders?"

"Heavy weapons, rockets and mortars concentrate all fire on the walker, heavy bolters and grenade launchers take out those damned marines. Set las rifles to maximum power setting and don't let them get close to you."

The troopers were already moving; the rocket team had now moved to the front window and taken aim. One of the troopers shouted and everyone braced for the ear splitting shriek as the rocket left the tube and sailed through the broken window. Almost instantly there was a massive detonation as the rocket hit.

"Miss," he managed to hear a trooper shout.

The store front turned into a shooting gallery as bolt rounds flew into the building and a trooper was hit in the arm and the massive reactive round detonated and severed the limb at the forearm.

Hard clapping of heavy bolters opened up from above them on the roof tops and began peppering the street below with rounds, and for a moment the fire pouring into the restaurant front ceased. Grenade detonation sounded off and then the loud pop of mortars as the shells left the tubes were audible just over the bark of the heavy bolters. Omeada crouched and moved toward the window and leveled his rifle and began firing at anything.

He saw large shapes behind vehicles and a group moving into a building across the street and down one building. Bolters popped up over the hoods of destroyed vehicles and fired blindly at their attackers. The dreadnought however continued moving forward and it had begun just firing widely. What was wrong with the machine, it was like it was walking with its eyes closed. Omeada didn't have to slightest clue how the beast machines worked and didn't want to know, but how was it able to almost hit him if it seemingly couldn't see. He quickly dismissed the question and fired a trio of las bolts into the side of a vehicle then backed away from the window and ran toward the back of the building.

"Squads two and three," he keyed up the microbead, "you've got baddies moving through the buildings beside you, watch out."

"Roger LT," second squad's sergeant replied and then the link cut out as the man began issuing orders. Omeada dashed back through the rear of the building and up the ladder again and as he crested the top of the building there was another loud hiss and bang as another rocket left the tube and slammed into the side of something hard and detonated.

"Fuck yes," one of the rocket troopers called out over the link, "direct hit."

"Is it down," Omeada asked as he ran to the edge of the buildings roof. But, even as he asked the question he was answered by a demonic roar and as he looked over the edge, out of a cloud of dust and smoke he saw that, while there was visible damage to the dreadnought, it was not down for the count. The machine turned and charged forward this time into the restaurants front and crashed through the building. Wood cracked and splintered, he felt the roof beneath him start to shift and shake and he stumbled as he tried to gain his balance. He turned and started to run back but even as his feet began to move, he found himself crawling, hands on the now inclined the roof.

Losing his footing he slipped and slid down the slope of the roof and rolled to a stop out on the edge of the street in front of the restaurant. Rising from his rolling stop, he caught a glimpse of a long mechanical arm of the demon machine and saw the long scythe like fingers rip through collapsing roof. Rounds peppered the street around him and he quickly began running to cover. Running to the corner of the restaurant he found cover and peeked out from around it to see a handful of troopers stumble out of the building and through the dust.

One of the rocket troopers stumbled out screaming, his face was covered in blood and if Omeada hadn't seen the rocket tube dragging behind the man, he wouldn't have know who he was. A round found him quickly and put him out of his misery, the tube fell to the street and lay beside his body. The sergeant crawled out of the restaurant debris, his legs were mangled and ripped to shreds, but the man still fired his pistol at the enemy as best he could. Omeada ran toward the man and grabbed him by the collar of his flak vest and began pulling him back toward the safety of the corner. Rounds followed them as they retreated back but, luckily none of them found their mark.

The building across the street erupted in a large gout of flame and destruction. He winced and reactively covered his head and then looked back to see the tongues of flames lap up at the sky, a massive column of black smoke racing upward.

"Squad Two, report," he called out over the link. There was no response; he tried again but still nothing. "Squad Three, report, what the hell just happened?"

There was a hiss of static and then a woman came in over the link, she coughed and seemed to clear her throat with a loud hacking sound. It reminded him of one of his cats coughing up hair balls.

"Squad Three, reporting in, sir, we blew up our flamer tanks and along with some of the mortar shells and all the grenades," the woman paused to cough again, "I think we got them."

"Roger that," he said a smile starting to crease his lips, "circle back around try and hit the others from the rear."

"Affirmative, sir," the woman said and the link went dead. Omeada looked back to the highway and saw the vehicle that contained the unknown occupants was now stopped and they were clearing the last bit of the barricades and moving toward them. He still couldn't make out what unit they were with, but the Emperor willing; they were the guys they were looking for.

Omeada looked around. Where in the hell are the other platoons, he wondered as he tried desperately too think of how to get out of this situation. He looked at the sergeant who was trying to exchange the battery pack of his las pistol. The man was losing blood rapidly and he was becoming sluggish with his movements.

"Sergeant," Omeada said trying to speak over the den of the battle. The Sergeant gives him a smile through the dirt and blood covered mask of his face and waves off the officer's concern.

"Don't worry about me, sir," he said his breathing heavy, "you need to take out that demon engine."

Omeada looked back down at the twisted mangled legs of the Guard Sergeant, and grimaced. The sergeant gave a quick jerk of his head and motioned for the lieutenant to do his duty. Omeada made to protest, but he was stopped as the sergeant leveled his pistol at the man's forehead.

"Take out that beast, son," he shouts with the little strength he has left, "or would you rather have this world be your grave?"

Omeada swallowed hard and looked back around the corner; he saw the rocket tube lying next to the dead trooper in the street. The traitors in the street had turned their attention to something out of his sight. Now, he found it hard to move. He began to put his weight forward but his feet remained planted as he began to fall forward off balance his right foot moved and finally he found the courage to begin running.

Running to the fallen tube he almost tripped over a fallen timber. He stooped low and used his hands on the street to keep moving forward. Sharp pricks hit his hands as they touched the ground. Shards of glass cut into his palms and he winced, but maintained his pace. He approached the tube and scooped it up, after a quick inspection he discovered the weapon seemed to be in working order.

Quickly, he ran through the operating procedures for operating the weapon. This was not his assigned weapon and he would have to ask the machine spirit to allow him to use it without offending. His eyes scanned for the demonic engine, glancing to the side he saw that it had simply moved through the restaurant and gone out the rear of the building. He picked up the satchel hooked under the arm of the dead trooper with two extra rockets and ran off to the new rear exit the Chaos Dreadnought had made in the rear of the building.

As he exited the hole, he saw the demon engine and it was currently firing its assault cannon into a building. Whatever he was shooting at wasn't him, and he was thankful for that. He crouched on a knee and shouldered the rocket launcher.

"Machine Spirit, forgive me for I am not your own," he said out loud to the weapon on his shoulder. He adjusted his head against the side of the tube and closed his left eye. Looking down the sights of the weapon his lined up his shot.

"But, I am trying to bring death to my enemies and save those who I call comrades," the black crosshairs met in the center of the scope and he pointed it square at the back of the massive war machine. His finger went from the guard to the trigger and softly pressed the trigger.

"So please allow me to unleash your fury in the stead of your owner, of Great Spirit," he increased the pressure on the trigger and then he heard the loud click of the trigger and then the world exploded around him in a massive whoosh. The hiss of the rocket closing the gap between the tube and the back of the dreadnought was short and almost lost to anyone actually listening. The dreadnought disappeared in a cloud of dust and fire as the rocket detonated. He lowered the tube and reached for the satchel and opened it. Inside were two tubes he twisted one of the tubes marked anti-tank. The safety tube snapped and he removed the top revealing the fins of the rocket.

Carefully, but with speed, he stood and rested the end of the tube against his chest. He removed the safety pin on the rocket and using both hands he carefully slid the rocket into the tube. Then unscrewing a bolt on the end of the rocket he pulled out a fuse and attached it to the node near the loading point of the tube. Once he had reloaded the weapon and properly recited the Litany of Reloading. He crouched again and took aim, the dust and smoke produced by the first rocket was almost clear and he could see the dreadnought was now missing the arm that held the assault cannon.

Black fluid poured from the machine, and even though it was some thirty yards away, he could smell a pungent, disgusting scent filling the air. The machine roared and as it tried to spin its upper body around on its waist gears, the side with the missing weapon was given to him in full broadside. It appeared as though it was meat beneath the armored exterior of the demon engine. The sight was nauseating, but he bit back the urge to vomit and slowly squeezed the trigger. As the trigger clicked and the second rocket left the launcher, the machine roared again for a finally time. As the missile impacted the exposed meat that was now in the place of the arm, it pierced through into the main compartment and then detonated, ripping the machine open.

It collapsed with a massive thud and a massive pool of black fluid pooled beneath it. Omeada sighed as he saw troopers from third platoon come out of the building the dreadnought had been besieging. He saw Lieutenant Kaede come jogging over to him, she watched him for a moment as he reloaded the launcher again.

"Lieutenant Omeada," she said, he voice was muffled, his ears were ringing like no other, and sound was lost like he had pillows over his ears.

"Yes," he said not looking up from his reloading.

"You're bleeding," she said. He paused and looked himself over, his hands were cut up and only after looking at them, he began to feel all the shards that had become imbedded in his palms. Forearms were cut up as well and his uniform pants ripped and he was covered in dust and sweat.

He gave a dismissive wave and hefted the tube comfortably onto his shoulder.

"It's nothing, besides; I don't want to die here."

END CHAPTER 21

I appreciate your readership, my sincerest apologies for the massive delay. Let's just say I had a lot of catching up to do in other areas, and they did not involve video games or reading, or work…well a little bit of work, but not the biggest chunk.

Thank You,

Big Mack


	22. The places we'd rather be

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me…

Chapter 22: The places we need to go, and the places we'd rather be

Grand Captain Tarkus Renault burst into the repositioned command bunker and immediately found the fool in charge of setting up the artillery they had captured, and those that they had brought with them. The man was only that, a mere feeble man who had served with the Iron Warriors for ages. But, he was still no demigod like the Marines that made up the legion. The man turned in shock as the door to the command room slammed loudly against the stone wall. When he locked eyes with the Grand Captain he knew that he had angered the man too much this time. Before the man could even think to drop to his knees and beg the forgiveness he would never receive, Tarkus drew his plasma pistol and removed the man's head with one clean shot to the face.

"WHERE ARE MY CANNONS," Tarkus roared. A voice spoke from a dark corner and Tarkus leveled the pistol in the direction of the voice. He was slowly losing control, and this was the worst he had ever been. But, also Ancient Greavus was one of his oldest friends, and despite Chaos' reputation for savagery and careless brutality, some of them still held friends close. Before Tarkus could fire a shot into the darkness the bulky figure of the voice rushed forward and gripped the pistol and pushed it up causing the shot to hit the ceiling of the room.

"Calm yourself, Grand Captain," Luka growled, his eyes locking with the other marine.

"Calm myself," Tarkus hisses, jerking his pistol from the grip of the other man, "CALM MYSELF," he repeats shouting. "I have Blood Angel loyalist bastards helping these last remaining guardsmen, and we only have half of the equipment that we originally came to this world for, and not only that, but I discover that my fucking cannons are not ready."

The words seep from the captains lips like venom and even Luka feels the tinge of hate coming his way. But, the captain didn't know that not only his plans were going badly. This was not what Astartes, no, this was not what Iron Warriors, were known for. They were the scourge of those who believed they could challenge their fortifications. They had little time to prepare proper fortification, but then again they could still do it, but with the commanding officer of the Grand Company in this state it would be difficult.

"Grand Captain if I may," Luka said gesturing to the holographic table in the center of the bunker. Sarcastically, and with distain the Grand Captain gestured for the man to continue. "Our cannons have encountered unexpected delays and will most likely not be available. But, we can still halt the Imperial advance and prevent them from escaping."

"How," Tarkus asked.

"All we must do is, one, set up heavy weapons to cover the open area of the spaceport. Two, we quickly fortify ourselves inside the terminals and other buildings and we will out last them. And three, send in Argus, by himself he could hold them for hours."

Tarkus leaned against the table and brought his rage under control through breathing. He looked up at Luka and nodded. Luka smiled and turned to leave the bunker, he would salvage this disgrace.

\\\\\\\\\\/

"This is Captain Hitsugaya," he said holding down the microphones talkback lever. There was static and the garbled voices of other officers on the command line. General Yamamoto's voice boomed over the line by it kept asking Toshiro to repeat himself. This only shoat to agitate the young officer further as he adjusted the dials on his vox but nothing was better.

"Captain Hitsugaya, reporting," he said again, "I am within sight of the spaceport main terminal, and outer hanger and storage facilities, do you read me?"

The response was only a garbled roar of the General's voice and Toshiro groaned. He cursed under his breath and let the piece fall from his hand and back down into the hull of the tank. It bounced around on its curled cable linkage and raised his magnoculars to his eyes again and peered through them and adjusted the zoom.

There was a moment of pause until his microbead hissed in his ear. "What's the deal?" She asked as heard the hatch of the other tank open and she crawled half out into the cold air. Hitsugaya remained silent as he scanned the outer buildings and the massive gap between them and the main terminal. It was at least a thousand yards, this wasn't the biggest spaceport he'd seen, but it was still decent sized.

"Can't raise command, and from the sound of things, we're the only one's to make it this far," Hitsugaya put down the magnoculars and turned around. All he saw was the ruined side of a building whose former proposes were unknown. There was not really a very good reason for turning and looking, but it was reflex rather that rational thought.

"So what do we do," Matsumoto asked crossing her arms and leaning forward on the edge of the top hatch. Hitsugaya returned his attention to the spaceport in front of his column. It would be smart to wait for the rest of the regiment to catch up, but given the circumstances it might be good to go ahead and establish a forward position. He removed his cap and rubbed his forehead. Groaning he quickly ran through the possibilities in his head of each of his options going wrong.

"Hey, boy," and Hitsugaya's headache grew worse, "Why don't you hang back and let the ground pounders handle this."

"Fine, Captain Zaraki," he said not turning to meet the gaze of irritating officer, "And I have a name." But, the final line fell on deaf ears as the big muscle bound and testosterone oozing man was already swiftly moving toward the security fence of the port. His men fanned out in tight formation patterns and had Hitsugaya been in the mood, he might have been impressed.

"Captain," he heard his driver call up to him, he looked down and saw the man motioning for him to inspect the fuel gauge. He groaned again and ordered the shut down of the tanks to preserve the quickly depleting fuel supply.

/\\\\\\\\\\

"Fire in the hole." Shouted a trooper as the rocket team launched a missile into the side of a machinegun emplacement. This was the fourth rocket they had used on the position and they finally sent the three men manning it either flying in the opposite direction or in all directions as they were ripped apart by the destructive force of the explosive. The fighting was getting harder and harder the closer they drew to the spaceport. It was very close now, and many people just wanted to make a break for it. Some did, and they now lay mangled and dead in the street, cut up by the supremely placed overlapping fields of fire. Even though one nest was down, it barely made a chink in the Chaos armor.

One of the predator tanks was ripped open and burning. Its ammunition was cooking off and keeping only the sane amongst the escaping guard away. A marine lay in the street, Momo didn't know how he was still alive after the shell had hit the side of the tank. But, the marine walked out, his armor torn away at his chest and he was burning completely covered in flames. He stumbled out and raised a bolt pistol and fired two rounds before dropping to the pavement and dying.

Barricades had been erected by the Iron Warriors and their cohorts, though they seemed not to work as well for the Guard, as they had for the traitors. Momo was hunkered down with her squad and most of the guard infantry. The main column had come to a stop and spread out to try and find a weak point in the fortification. After almost thirty minutes, there was still nothing. Heavy resistance across the whole line, and the fourth company was trying their best not to draw any fire, but at the same time stay close enough to not get left behind.

A heavy bolt barked and Momo felt the heavy rounds smack into the barricades other side and she began to look for a new hiding place. This was unbelievable, they had not experienced this much resistance since the Iron Warriors made their first assault. The hollow popping of mortars echoed off the walls of the barricade and spotters tried their best to call back shot corrections to the mortar crews, but three of them had already lost their heads trying to do their jobs, so the crews were just doing their best to play it by ear.

"You know what would be awesome right now," a trooper shouted as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Being at Oishi's Bar," another called back taking a cigarette from the first pack.

"I'd rather be sitting on my uncle's boat fishing on the lake," one of the youngest troopers said with a tired smile.

"Oh fuck fishing, I want Takano's, it's the best place for drinks on the planet," a girl said in between sips of her canteen.

"Now," began the first, "Rika, have you had every bar on all of Seireitei?"

"No, because I know what good is, so why bother to keep looking." Rika replied sharply and this brought a laugh from the other troopers.

"Well," the first said taking a drag from the cigarette and reaching into hip pocket, "That wasn't what I was going to say, but a drink does sound good." He pulled out a metal flask with a black leather strap wrapped around its body. He twisted off the cap and took a quick swig, making a sour face and exhaling as if his mouth burned he passed the flask to the next trooper and they in turned did the same.

Momo watched the men and women share a drink, and then Rika turned to her and held out the flask. Momo took it and sniffed the mouth of the metal container. She immediately reeled back from the overwhelming power of the alcohol and looked to the trooper it belonged to, and he smiled.

"You know this is a strict violation, don't you trooper?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said nodding, "but if I die here today, I don't want it to be wasted. I was saving it for after our first campaign, but from the looks of it, I might as well enjoy it with people I like rather then let the Chaos bastards get their hands on it."

Momo looked at the trooper and saw that he had been sipping on this for a little while now. Despite the massive breach of code, she would have to let it pass and deal with it later. If she was even alive to deal with it later, she shook her head and handed the flask back to the trooper.

"Sorry, but I don't drink," she said smiling to the troopers. The little exchange had almost taken them completely away from the battlefield. But as an explosion rocked the ground and covered them in dust and raining pebbles they quickly jumped back to reality. The explosion was close, closer than the others had been. At first they wondered if it was a short round from the mortar teams, but when they looked back they saw the teams were out of rounds and breaking down their positions. Momo looked down the line of barricades along the street and saw that every trooper was standing up to risk a peek over the top of the defenses.

Momo stood along with the rest of them and they slowly raised their heads trying not to be noticed by the enemy emplacements that were still out there and firing. It was then that Momo got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her body was screaming at her to run, more so than it had at any point in the last two weeks. She squinted and tried to make out the shapes marching down the center of the main street toward the line. They were huge, that was all she could tell. Her eyes watered as the dust blurred her vision and she ducked down and rubbed them to clear her vision. She rose again as the heard troopers cursing and began blind firing over the top of the barricade. Red lasers blazed forward and bounced off the armor of the massive behemoths. It didn't look like armor though; she grimaced as she saw what looked like rotted disgusting flesh growing over the armor. But, her heart began to pound as she saw the, arms, or rather hands of the monstrosities. One was an array or weapons that seemed to move a shift as if being selected for a task and the other was a wicked and evil looking power fist.

"Oh shit," Rika breathed.

"Not good," the first trooper shouted, "Not fucking good."

Momo raised her rifle and opened fire scoring hits on the torso of the walking beasts. The las bolts hit and fizzled out against the mutated armored flesh of the monsters. They lumbered forward and raised their weapon arms almost in unison. Sickly pink light erupted from a long barrel that slid to the top of their arms. The bright lances of light hit the barricades and punched through them with ease. The lascannons slid down and the two of the behemoths began firing autocannons and they too punched holes in the barricade in places.

"Heavy weapons up," Momo shouted. A pair of troopers ran up to the barricade. One shouldered a rocket tube and whispered a prayer of protection. The second trooper loaded a rocket into the tube and armed the missile and then slapped the trooper on the helmet and reached into a pack and readied another round. The first trooper stood up and almost as quickly as he rose he fired the rocket and then dropped again. By the way he was shouting for his partner to hurry, it gave off the impression that he missed.

\\\\\\\\\\/

The flamers whooshed and hissed as they shot out their liquid fire and burned out the occupants of the buildings. The Iron Warriors were not present on this side of the line. Captain Kuchiki and the sixth company spearheaded the General's advance alongside the main column. They had entered a large apartment complex, and every corner was a kill zone. Captain Kuchiki coordinated the clearing of the buildings and currently they had half the area under their control, but it had been hard fought. The last two buildings were dug in deep and seemed to have every angle covered.

Captain Kurotsuchi was spending much of his time bringing up the rear of the General's column. Byakuya rarely voiced his displeasure with those not under his command, but for once he was slightly irritated that the man was not helping. He didn't expect him to help; Kurotsuchi was not one for volunteering. Byakuya leaned to his side and looked out the window of the apartment he had taken as his temporary observation post. He observed the target apartment and then straightened his posture just as las rounds and solid slugs soared in through the window and peppered the brickwork outside.

"Tell Lieutenant Kaneda, to take his heavy weapons to this roof and lay down a suppressive fire on the south face of the building."

Byakuya was described by his troopers as stone cold, and uncaring. He did care about the lives of his troopers, not personally, people died he accepted that. But, he tried to keep as many of them alive as he could; it was harder to train new recruits than it would be to keep these already tested troopers alive. A trooper relayed the information through the vox multiple times, since communication was still shaky.

"Tell Lieutenant Abarai," he paused and corrected himself, "Order Sergeant Takamura, to breach and clear the east side of the building when the cover fire begins."

Captain Kuchiki walked over to a table and observed a map that they had procured from command before the advance. After this complex, there was a large square on the far side of which was the secondary entrance to the spaceports main terminal. The armor would need to advance through that area, because a large ditch acted as a natural defense for the port. A bridge spanned the gap and would allow the Guard to salvage their vehicles and also use them until they were evacuated.

"Captain," the vox operator called, "General Yamamoto wants to know when the way will be clear. Also, he orders us to move east and flank the enemy that is holding up the main advance, once we finish here."

"Inform the General that we are finishing up here and to have Captain Kurotsuchi advance and we will hand over point duty to him." The vox operator began relaying his captain's message and Byakuya looked up at the ceiling as he heard the barking of the heavy bolters and autocannons he stepped back toward the window and saw the south face of the apartment building erupt into small explosions of dust and debris. Just as ordered sergeant Takamura acting commander of second platoon breached the building by first throwing in what appeared to be a dozen grenades and blind firing through the doorway. The grenades detonated almost all in unison and out of reflex Byakuya blinked. The platoon filed into the building and the suppression fire ceased on the side of the building and shifted to the other.

He continued to watch and he saw the platoon's flamers engulf the rooms of the building. Flames rushed out from the windows as each room was cleared and cleansed to ensure that the enemy would not be attempting to play dead and strike them when there backs were turned. He turned to his assistant and gestured for him to begin packing up the maps and other materials that had been laid out for use. He checked his plasma pistol and his power sword and then walked out of the room followed by the vox operator and began issuing the orders to form up for redeployment. By the time he reached the ground floor, the second building was cleared and he didn't have to wait long for his company to form up on him and then they moved out.

End Chapter 22

Thank You


	23. Hateful Reminders

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me…

Chapter 23: Hateful Reminders

Everything was sluggish, and the images seemed almost blurred as if his eyes were filled with sand. It wasn't dark outside yet but it was evening, he could hear the shouts of men and women all around him, and he tried to focus but it was difficult. He made to bark his orders but his tongue was slow and numb. He heard a loud whining and looked to his right and saw the bright flash of a rocket propelled grenade. It hit the side of the tank beside him and he was now lying on his back in the street.

A pair of hands, what was supposed to be hands, rose to his vision and even in the swiftly dimming light; he could see the mangled digits and limbs. His right hand was missing most of his hand and all but the thumb. The left hand was only a little better off. It was missing the index and thumb. The middle finger hung on by muscle fibers and the pink was broken in an unnatural direction. He didn't feel it, blood dripped from the wounds and he tried to raise his head to get his bearings.

As his head rose he tried to prop himself up on one elbow in an attempt to stand. But his vision cleared only slightly and he saw tried to move his legs. Then as the knee rose and everything below it was nowhere to be seen his heart began to pound. Without fingers he could still get to safety, but with no legs, he was helpless. His vision swam and he began to call out to a medic. His jaw began to hurt with a pain that slowly crept into existence. The vision in his right eye faded and went out. His calls turned to shouts, which quickly became screams as he realized that his tongue wasn't numb, it was ripped to shreds, as was his jaw.

"Heart rate climbing, BP is dangerously high," he heard a voice say. A rapid high pitch beep was constantly sounding. His vision faded and there was only darkness, but he continued to scream. He needed help, and he didn't want this to be his end, alone in the dark, and helpless to the possibly encroaching enemy.

"Why so loud," another voice said. This one was closer and much more unpleasant on his senses that remained. A foul decaying odor filled his nostrils and mixed with the reek of burning fuel and his own flesh. He made to call out and reached for help, he felt a hand take his own and put it down at his side.

"Why are you screaming so loud Captain Sajin Komamura," the voice asked this time in his ear. Sajin stopped and remained still in quiet confused shock. The rapid beeping stopped and was replaced by one long constant ring.

"We're losing him," a female voice said. Her words were followed by more but they began to blur together and were hard to understand. Komamura tried opening his eyes but they were covered with something and he tried to reach up to remove whatever it was but his body would not respond.

"This isn't good, my little pup," the presence he heard was now that of one more familiar to him. A gentle hand stroked his hair and he felt the other carefully touch his cheek. "You look like you've been through so much.

He tried to speak to his mother; he wanted to know what was going on. Why was he here and why was she here? She had died ten years ago back on Seireitei. Even as he tried to speak she shushed him and continued to stroke his hair. He began to ease himself relaxing, the loud single beep slowly faded, becoming more and more distant. But just as he was about to fall asleep in his mother's arms, a massive shock snapped him awake.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Captain Komamura roared as the defibrillator sent three hundred volts of electricity into his body and zapped his heart back to life. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu stood over him and three other orderlies worked frantically to save the life of the giant officer. Watching from the outside the transport chimera was Hanataro Yamada. The young man had jumped at the almost inhuman scream of the giant officer as the shock from the pads rocked his back to the living realm.

Hanataro had returned to the rear to retrieve what supplies he could for treating the wounded on the line. They were almost completely out of gauze and where using bed sheets they had managed to cut up from the company's personal kits. The supply officer handed him two fresh gauze and two strips of sheets, and three syrettes of morpha. He looked at the three syrettes and he swallowed, they usually got a package of six but these were three individual units.

"Um, sir," Hanataro began. The officer's expressionless face looked up to him from the clipboard and he paused waiting for the young medic to continue. "Well, sir, we usually receive a sealed package of morpha, but," he paused looking at the three units.

"We're almost out of morpha," the officer said, "if you want anymore you'll have to scavenge what you can, or ask the other medics if they're willing to part with theirs. You aren't using it yourself are you?"

"No, no," Hanataro said quickly waving off the officer's suddenly acquisitive stare.

From the open Chimera another roar of pain as the doctors used the defibrillator again to pull him back from the brink of death again. Hanataro swallowed and turned to leave the supply transports. He put the gauze and syrettes into his kit and began walking back to the front, the gunfire had picked up and he sighed wondering how many more would die this time.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

The beeping was erratic now, and he was not in darkness anymore. His mother wasn't there, now he was in his command tank and was marking targets and firing the main cannon of his tank. The loader would remove the spent casing and replace it with another fresh round. The driver called out movement on the right; Komamura spun the turret to the right and quickly pressed the triggers on the control console. The cannon erupted and the night vision display was filled with the cloud of dust and debris of the former bunker.

As the dust cleared he saw with horror what he had done. His chest grew tight and his head began to pound as he remembered where this was. Back on Seireitei, he had just graduated OCS and tech school, being assigned to command over a squadron of Leman Russ battle tanks. It was Takatane City, and what started out as food riots erupted into a full scale revolt. He heard the muttered shock from his driver and right sponson operator as they too saw what had been done.

The night vision display registered multiple contacts coming out of the bunker, none taller than four feet. It was a painful memory one he wished not to remember but now at the end he was forced to see his mistakes. Perhaps the Emperor wished him to see this and relive it as some sort of atonement, but he still wasn't sure what was going on. He could have sworn his mother was with him earlier.

The children stumbled out of the bunker and he opened the top hatch and climbed out of the tank. He dropped to the ground and stepped forward. Seeing the bloody rag dolls that stood before him made his chest tighten further and he collapsed to his knees. Their cries carried over the din of battle and he put his head in his hands and wept.

"Why do you cry, Captain Komamura," the voice asked again this time in front of him and sounded like a child. He looked up from his hands and saw a child standing before him, she was covered in blood and missing her right arm. The stench of death returned to him more powerful than anything he had smelled before.

"Look at what I have done," he replied this time speaking clearly, "Look at what I've done to you."

The girl smiled and stepped closer to him, as she came closer he saw she was missing more than just her arm. Her left eye was a gapping hole, with what appeared to be a red flame burning inside it. She reached out for his hands and held them up for him to see.

"I'd be more worried about you right now."

Komamura looked at his hands and saw the mangled nubs and ragged limbs that he remembered seeing earlier. He quickly looked down and saw the blood pouring from his legs and massive cuts all over his body. Panting the beeping that always remained sped up in the background. And then, returned the long constant whine of the sound, and once again pain coursed through his body.

/\\\\\\\\\\

"We can't get him to calm down, ma'am," one of the orderlies said trying the keep the captain's massive arm pinned to replace the IV he had ripped from it with his thrashing about.

"I need sedatives, now," Isane shouted out the back of the Chimera. The supply officer ran over to her and handed her a syrette of morpha and she looked at him dumbstruck. "Is this it?"

"That's the last of it lieutenant, I don't have anymore and we're out of everything else." The man replied as he stepped out of the Chimera and returned to his duties. Isane cursed and removed the cover of the needle and jammed it into the officer's leg and squeezed the drug into the main artery. After a few moments his convulsions eased and they managed to strap him down and could finally get to work on repairing the wounds he had reopened.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Standing outside his tank he saw the ruins of the city they had made their landings in the day before. It was the start of their current invasion and he and his company had just managed to push ahead of the regiment and capture a hospital from the enemy. What little civilian presence there was on the planet kept their distance and stayed out of the Guards way. Komamura looked side to side and crossed the street and went into the hospital, the rebels that had been being treated by the doctors had either killed themselves or fled before the company of tanks arrived.

As he walked into the building he entered through the emergency room area. Walking past the frightened people in the waiting area he had a feeling of déjà vu, and glanced over to see a girl with blond hair looking over at him. He could have sworn he'd seen her before. He paused in his step and turned to her. The girl smiled and waved hello to him. Her hair was covering her left eye, and she looked completely healthy.

He stepped over and she smiled again holding out her hand to him, he took it and gently shook it. He squatted down in order to see her more clearly and try not to scare her with his massive bulk, but from the looks of it she wasn't the type to be scared.

"Hello, mister," the girl said.

"Well hello, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the girl replied, "My name's Lilynette Gingerback."

"Nice to meet you Lilynette," he said, "I'm Sajin Komamura."

"I know," she said standing up holding her hand out to his forehead, index finger extended and thumb up resembling a gun. "We've been watch you guys for a while now." The beeping slowed.

Komamura's eyes widened and inhaled sharply to speak, but he heard the click of a hammer cock and his eyes shifted to the girl's hand. In it was an auto pistol, eyes darting he looked back to her face and she grinned wickedly at him and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed out and he fell back to the floor.

"Can't I just end it now," he heard her ask, "I'm tired of these stupid games, I'd rather just beat him to death than use all these mind tricks." Another voice, though muffled spoke to the girl. She groaned loudly and as he stared up at the ceiling of the emergency room, he saw the girl lean over into vision. All around him people leaned over and looked at him, their images where blurred as he began to feel the overwhelming urge to sleep.

"You're lucky I guess asshole," the girl said, "They don't want you yet, but I am supposed to give you this. She brushed aside her hair covering her eye and reached into the hole there and removed a red gelatin like orb. "A present," she said and opened his mouth and even as he struggled to refuse the 'gift' as she called it. Another pair of hands reached out and gripped his head tightly and he could avoid the red orb no longer. She dropped it into his mouth and then forced it down his throat with her fingers.

"We'll be waiting," said one of the figures he could not see and she he tried to clear his vision he saw nothing but a white uniform on all of them. His vision slowly faded and he drifted into unconsciousness.

/\\\\\\\\\\

"Pulse is stable," an orderly replied, "Blood pressure is dropping to normal levels."

"Alright," Isane said with a sigh of relief, "sow him back up, I need to go and check on Colonel Kyoraku."

Isane stepped out of the chimera and leaned up against the side of the armored transport. She was exhausted, the most sleep she'd had the last three days was the nap she would take while writing her reports. Not that sleeping would help her get away from the nightmares. They were just crazier and less real than what she had to deal with as her job. As she started to move toward the chimera holding the Colonel she stopped a saw two people limping into the medical area. The first with the red hair was obvious to recognize, Renji Abarai, but the other was a short dark haired woman she remembered seeing but wasn't exactly close too, she served in the thirteenth along with Isane's sister Kiyone, but her name escaped her.

She walked over to the two officers, who were obviously lost and called out to them. Renji turned at the sound of his name and smiled as he saw a familiar face. The other woman seemed to just be relieved that they had made it to medical.

"Boy, Isane," Renji started, "never thought I'd be so glad to see the medical company."

Isane smiled but then saw the extent of their wounds. She quickly ushered them into a chimera and sat them down and began treating them. She was hoping to actually use the excuse of visiting the Colonel to catch about five minutes rest, but after she saw her friend and his partner in their current state she forgot about her tiredness and continued working.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Snapping out of the psychic trance was the worst part of the entire ordeal. Lilynette's eye shot open and she gasped in a breath of air. She leaned forward and began vomiting up her lunch, and breakfast. A hand reached down and brushed back her hair and held it back as to not cover it in bile as well as the floor. Tears welled in her eye as she heaved again and evacuated more bile onto the stone floor of the spaceport.

"Gods," a voice broke out of the shadows, "how much shit can the little thing have?"

"It's always a lot after one of the sessions." The man holding her hair back replied.

"Stark," Lilynette gasped weakly, her thin arms shaking from the excessive force of throwing up.

"Yeah," he said, "what is it?"

An elbow rocketed up from the girl and struck the man square in the jaw. The force rocked his head back and he rose up trying to adjust from the hard blow. Lilynette rose to her feet and leaped from the dais she was sitting on and kicked him in the chest sending him backwards and bouncing off the wall behind him.

"I," she began spitting and wiping a trial of saliva from her chin, "hate doing those."

Stark raised his head and looked at the girl, expressionless, and sighed.

"You know you're the best one for entering their heads," Stark answered, "it's because of that thing in your eye."

"I don't care," the girl roared.

The door to the conference room flew open and a pair of Iron Warriors stood in the doorway bolters raised. They scanned the room and then lowered them.

"Is everything alright," one of them asked.

"Yes, we're fine," the woman replied, "Return to your posts; the Grand Captain must not know that I am here."

"Yes Lord Warsmith," the two chaos marines replied and closed the doors behind them and left the three people alone.

"Damn Harribel, you still have those guys thinking you're the Warsmith of the Iron Warriors?"

"Yes, I picked the two weakest minded out of this legion, which wasn't easy given their inherent paranoia of almost everything and everyone. But, they believe nonetheless."

"When are we going to leave," Lilynette groaned, "I don't like this place, and I'm tired."

"We just got our new orders," Stark said walking over and picking the girl up. After her initial assault she had burned what little energy she had and was now unable to fight back as the man picked her up and carried her in his arms. "We're leaving, and preparing for the next phase."

The girl tried to reply but simply dozed off to sleep. Harribel opened the doors to the conference room and before the two marines could turn and snap to attention she drew a sword and sliced through the both of them and they fell to the floor in three to four pieces. The three of them walked through the main concourse of the spaceport practically unnoticed and headed toward a waiting Stormbird drop ship and stepped aboard. A trio of women waited for their commander to return. They saluted the return of Harribel and helped Stark strap Lilynette into a seat.

"Apacci," Harribel said taking a seat in the crew compartment, "Take us back to the ship."

"Yes, ma'am," Apacci replied and took her seat in the cockpit of the drop ship and began to launch sequence to leave. The turbines slowly whined to life and then the thrusters ignited. "Mila, close the damn ramp already."

"I'm closing it," Mila shouted over the intercom, and then mumbled something Apacci couldn't make out.

"What did you just say," Apacci growled, but the intercom went dead. Lift was gained and the drop ship roared into the sky away from the spaceport and the encroaching Imperials.

End Chapter 23

Thank you for reading


	24. Final Push

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, please don't sue me…

Chapter 24: Final Push

If subtly was the name of the game then Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his company of 'trigger happy' guardsmen was not the first on the list of those to send into battle. But, if it was a knockdown drag out brawl, then they were the perfect group to have at your side, or in this case, carving a path for your armor. Zaraki was not one for giving orders from behind a barrier or sitting idly in a bunker review maps and strategy. He led more by example, whether this was his intention or not, his men did not fear so long as their captain was with them. He used his plasma pistol only to cover the gaps in between opponents which he loved fighting in close combat.

They no soon crossed the large ditch, and cut through the fence of the port, and then the gun fire opened up from the hangers closest to them. The troopers in the open quickly found cover behind concrete barriers or they found themselves ripped apart by heavy machine gun fire. Lieutenants Yumichika Ayasegawa and Yachiru Kusajishi were up front this time, and they crouched behind cover avoiding the gun fire. Yachiru yawned she had been woken up from a nice nap to participate in this assault. A couple of troopers popped up from behind the concrete barrier and fired bursts of las bolts at the closest hanger.

"They waited until we got far enough inside to reach cover, but now we can't fall back," Yumichika pointed out over the microbead. Yachiru glanced over at his position behind an old baggage car.

"Well," she began, "we can't go back, so we have to go forward."

Yumichika looked over at her from his position and cocked an eyebrow. He didn't like it when the girl got ideas in her head. They mostly involved either him, or Ikkaku doing something they would rather not ever do again.

"Oh no," he said shaking his head, "not again, I am not running the gauntlet and drawing their fire while you assault the position. The last time that happened they shot me in the ass."

"It only grazed you," she retorted.

"It may as well blown my whole butt off, the only upside is that no one has to see that hideous scar."

Yachiru sighed and asked if his squad's heavy weapons team had made it. Yumichika pointed to the pavement behind their positions to the pair of dead troopers holding their squad's rocket launcher and ammunition. Yachiru looked over and motioned her own rocket team over to her.

"Fine if you won't then I will." Before Yumichika could protest her rash action she cut the microbead and duck walked behind he squad informing them to move away from the rocket team. They moved themselves away from the pair of men and waited for their lieutenant's orders. The girl jumped up from behind the barrier and unleashed a barrage of las bolts, her squad followed her and pelted the side of the hanger with red bolts of light, scorching and blackening the gray metal surface. The protected nest inside took aim and opened up on the troopers who now exposed themselves to fire. "Do it," she yelled to the rocket team.

The tube operator rose from his low crouch and aimed the launcher at the small opening the gunners were using to see their victims. Yachiru and the rest of the squad dropped trying to avoid the heavy machine gun slugs as they slammed into the concrete barrier, and then traveled up and into the air as the guns recoil brought the shooters aim over their heads. One trooper caught a round in the throat and dropped dead at his comrade's feet. They tried for a moment hoping to save him, but he was dead before his body fell. Whispered prayers were said as he was stripped of his weapon and ammunition, and personal effects. They would all remember him in their own way.

The rocket sailed out of the tube and in an instant hit just above the opening of the nest. The explosion rattled teeth inside skulls and deafened ears temporarily. But, the nest was silenced, and the two squads of guardsmen quickly regrouped and pressed forward. Yachiru reloaded her rifle and a grin creased her soot and grim covered face. She reached for her belt and primed a fragmentation grenade. She let it cook for two seconds and then tossed it in the large hole caused by the rocket. The grenade detonated and a handful of screams echoed inside the massive hanger.

Yumichika and his squad, now joined by the rest of his platoon, moved into the breach first. Rifles up and rounds piercing into the dull light of the enclosed building. Yachiru waited until the last of his troopers were in and then followed with her own platoon. As soon as she had entered she once again shoat cover from incoming fire.

"Above us," Yumichika shouted as he whirled his rifle around and fired three shots each scoring a kill on the gray clad soldiers. Yachiru rose and fired a burst of bolts that struck a man across the hanger and blackened what remained of his head as he fell to the deck. A stairwell behind her led up to the catwalks that ran above the hanger.

"First and second squads on me," she shouted over the battle. She dashed for the stairwell and took every other step on the way up. All the while the grin was still plastered on her face. She was having the time of her life, being so close to death and still making it out alive that was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. The stairwell seemed to climb forever, but she just kept running. She could hear her squad behind her, they were lagging about six steps, but they weren't dragging ass at least. She reached the top of the stairwell and found a closed door. Without stopping, and using the momentum of her run, she hiked her leg and kicked the wooden door open.

As splinters flew from the lock and frame she was face to face with one of the gray soldiers. He made to raise his rifle but she smashed the butt of hers into the face of his chemical mask and then pushed him over the railing of the catwalk. He fell down with a scream and landed with a dull thud on the cement floor of the hanger about five levels below. She turned and brought her rifle up to fire from the hip, but another gray soldier smashed it out of her hands and sent it falling to the hanger floor as well. She leapt back as he brought a heavy club around it smash her skull.

She reached for her combat knife and drew the long bladed weapon avoiding another strike from the attacker as he put his weight into the weapon. She rushed forward and launched out with the long knife. He raised his club and deflected the attack, but she carried through with a kick to the abdomen. The attacker reeled back and punched a fist out at the girl, it landed in her shoulder and she spun with the force and then slammed the back of her fist into the side of his head. But, before she could capitalize on the attack he brought his club around and managed a glancing blow off her helmet. The protective gear was ripped from her head and she growled her anger. She stumbled and regained her footing, as she locked eyes on the attacker he turned and began stepping toward her. She saw the rest of her squad arrive through the broken door. As they made to react she lunged forward and dodged an attack by the club and jammed her knife into the attacker's neck. Immediately he dropped his club and gripped his neck in an effort to stop to bleeding. Yachiru picked up the club and tapped the attacker on the helmet and with a smile she cocked her arm back and smashed the heavy cudgel into the chemical mask the man wore and sent him over the railing to join his friend below.

Wiping the blade of blood she placed it back in it's sheathe and reached for her las pistol. She checked the weapon and then rejoined her squad as they cleared the catwalks of enemy soldiers before calling the all clear. After the clear signal had been given and a runner returned from Captain Hitsugaya her vox operator approached her.

"Lieutenant, I picked up a call from orbital command, they're broadcasting on our regiments secure channel, but no one's responding to them."

Yachiru took the handset and listened for a moment, a message was being broadcast trying to reach the General, but after about a minute there was still no response from command.

"You hearing this too," Yumichika asked over the microbead.

"Yeah," she replied, "Should we just respond?"

"Might as well, nobody else will, they might leave us if we don't respond," Yumichika stated carelessly

"This is Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, go ahead command," she answered finally speaking into the handset. There was a brief silence almost like they weren't going to speak now that someone had answered them.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, identification code," the person on the other line asked.

"Uh, shit," she said reaching for her dog tags, "S-4-2-1-I-G-8-6-2-9."

There was another moment of silence, she could hear people in the background but they did not respond whenever she called out to them again until about three minutes went by.

"Lieutenant, what is the status of your command structure?"

"Good, I guess," she replied.

"What about General Yamamoto, is he still alive," the person asked.

"That old guy will never die," she replied under her breath.

"Say again Lieutenant you're breaking up," the man on the line said.

"He's alive, as far as I know."

"Good, we are to inform you that almost every fighter squadron is on standby and ready to provide close air support just mark the coordinates and they'll make a road."

"Sweet, thanks command," she replied, "Lieutenant Kusajishi out."

"Finally, something that's coming to help us and not try and kill us," Yumichika sighed over the link.

Yachiru returned to the bottom floor of the hanger and saw looked through the breach they had caused to see Captain Hitsugaya's tanks roll up over the edge of the ditch and tear down the chain link fence. They stopped behind the hangers and he stepped out of the tank and dropped the pavement.

"Where's Captain Zaraki," he asked looking around.

Yachiru shrugged, he was probably still fighting in one of the other hangers. She wasn't exactly worried about him; beside she didn't want to get between him and his good time.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Lt. Colonel Ukitake was in the second storey of the building over looking the street that the trio of obliterators had decided was the best position to assault. They behemoths only stopped to take aim and fire before they began walking again. Grenades didn't stop them and they were tougher than they looked. Rockets were effective, but the bastards had decent dodging ability, they weren't fast but they could maneuver well in a small area. A squad of Blood Angels fired their bolters at the beasts. It seemed that their unwillingness to retreat was inspiring many of the guardsmen around them to stand and fight as well.

Ukitake was trying to coordinate the forces in this area but, it was difficult. The Iron Warriors were concentrated here it seemed more than anywhere else on the line. Grenades dropped at the feet of the Obliterators and they detonated with little effect on the three behemoths. Aizen was in the street with his troopers trying his best to keep the defense of the line alive, despite the massive losses he was taking. Ukitake shook his head and groaned, the General had ordered Captain Kuchiki here to assist, but from what the vox had said he was running late, having hit an enemy advance destined to link up with the Obliterators and overwhelm the line here.

Aizen dashed back and forth, he was calling out for the guardsmen to shoo the beast in the legs to try and slow their already slow progress. The rocket teams were out of ammunition and were firing their rifles at the enemies. A pair of the men, completely out of ammunition, was throwing rocks and other small debris. Resistance of any form was still resistance to the Ruinous Powers; he remembered being told in OCS.

The Blood Angels were only five in number but they managed to lay down fire as if they were a whole regiment of Guard. Bolts fired out and slammed into the Obliterators, and killed enemies firing out windows and in the street. They roared as they killed in the Emperors name and had fixed bayonets on their bolters. Many of the troopers had done the same preparing to fight hand to hand should it come to that.

Almost as if a bad dream had returned, Aizen reached Lieutenant Hinamori and froze as a roar echoed over everything. He turned to look over the barricade as see if the nightmare was coming true. Staring him in the face was the same evil scowling helmet he had seen before. This time however, it smashed through the barricade rather than jumping over it. Sheet metal and wooden splinters flew as the Chaos Berserker broke through the wall and slammed his full weight into the captain.

Breathless Aizen flew backwards and fell to the street struggling for breath. Las rifles fired and the beast roared as his chain axe cut through troopers, and ripped their flesh to ribbons. Aizen looked up and tried to order the troopers to fall back, but was still struggling to fill his lungs with breath. One of the Blood Angels charged the berserker and two of them crashed to the ground. The Blood Angel was on top and began punching and reaching for his side arm. The Chaos warrior, full of adrenaline and drugs was faster though and drew the marines bolt pistol before her could and emptied the magazine a point blank range with speed Aizen had never seen before.

Pushing the dead Blood Angel aside the Chaos Marine stood and picked up his axe. A duo of bolt rounds ricocheted off his shoulder pad and he rushed forward attacking the other Blood Angels. The four remaining marines held their ground and would have had the berserk, had it not been for a lucky shot by one of the obliterators. That killed two of the marines and sent a third crashing into a building and through a wall. The remaining marine was wounded and lost his edge against the berserker and quickly found himself without a head as the beast ripped it from his shoulders.

The berserker roared in triumph at his kill of the Blood Angel. Aizen got to his feet and drew his sword; he saw the biotic arms of the monster and knew for sure that this was the same beast he had defeated earlier. He ran forward and let out a battle cry as he raised his sword above his head. He watched as he drew closer, the marine's head turned and observed him. He dropped the helmeted skull of his freshest kill and one of his steps seemed to equal three of Aizen's. Before Aizen realized it the berserker was before him and Aizen made to strike. But the berserk had caught his hands before he could swing and held them in place. Standing before the beast Aizen realized just how small he was compared to the traitor.

"Not this time," the chaos marine hissed. He squeezed his hand and crushed both of Aizen's hands in his grip. Aizen screamed in pain and then all his breath left him again as the marine punched him in the gut, but as he retracted his fist from his stomach Aizen saw blood dripping from his fist. The marine tossed him back to the pavement and laughed as he drew his axe. Aizen watched as he turned and quickly raised his axe and deflected an attack. Sparks flew as the teeth of the chain weapons clashed. Aizen watched a Momo stood before the berserker sword drawn.

"Yes," Argus roared. He lunged forward bringing his chain axe down. Hinamori sidestepped and dodged the attack effortlessly. Argus roared his displeasure and launched a horizontal attack the girl. Using the flat side of her sword she ducked under the attack and was now positioned behind the traitors swing and given the hand he was using, and undefended spot. She cut up with her chainsword; sparks flew as they dug into his armor. The attack did not draw blood, but it was enough to get the berserker on the defensive. He rolled away from her and then launched out at her. He swung his sword from left to right over and over, each time she avoided his strikes. Finally, she stopped and he raised his axe to strike down on her again. She dodged again and as he tried to do the same horizontal strike she dropped down and used her sword to deflect it.

This time however, Argus released his grip on his axe and let it fly out of his hand. Then as the Hinamori rose from the duck and made to strike he used his right hand, which was already cocked back from using the axe, and swung it at the girl. His gauntlet connected with cheek and she left her feet and slid across the pavement and rolled up against the side of a building. Aizen watched as the berserker hit Momo and he looked around for a weapon. He felt himself growing cold he was loosing too much blood. He looked over and saw grenades still attached to one of the dead Blood Angels waists. Holding his stomach and wincing in pain he crawled over to them and took two of them. The berserker let out a laugh and turned and observed his pray as the girl struggled to see straight. Aizen rose to his knees and then, shaking, to his feet. One last burst of adrenaline coursed through his body and warmth ever so slight returned to his legs. Still holding on of the grenades he kept his arms close to his stomach. The pain was excruciating. The distance to the Chaos Marine wasn't much, but it felt like running up a vertical wall, for miles. He stumbled and fell down unable to move further, the adrenaline was gone and his vision was fading. He looked over and saw Argus pick up Hinamori by palming her head. The girl kicked and struggled, but the Chaos Marine was too well armored to feel it.

"Hey you traitorous bastard," Argus stopped and turned his head and looked at Aizen lying in the street blood pooling beneath him. "Yeah you," he shouted, "you don't scare me you piece of shit. I'll take you on."

The marine cocked his head to the side and started to laugh, "There are so many jokes I can say right now, but I'd rather just revel in the slaughter. You want to lose your head so badly then fine, you can be first then your little girlfriend will join you."

"Yeah you stupid fuck," Aizen retorted coughing up blood, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He primed the grenades and as Argus picked him up and palmed him by his skull, he smiled. Argus grunted and raised the axe to his neck.

"Why so happy," he asked as the chains began to whirl.

"Because you're so stupid," Aizen growled and slammed the two grenades to the sides of the marine's helmet. With all of his might, Aizen placed both his feet on Argus' breastplate and pushed away as he jammed the grenades in the gap between the two pieces of ceramite armor. He felt his hair being ripped out as he struggled to get away from the Chaos Marine. Argus released him and reached for the neck. Unfortunately, Aizen's timing was something of a wonder. The grenades detonated and ripped the traitors own head from his shoulders. The force of the explosion also tore the armor of the breastplate and removed one of the shoulder guards and sent to flying a few yards away from the corpse.

Aizen hit the street and was still gasping for breath. He couldn't hear and now he couldn't see. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy and he was so lethargic. He felt people touching him and they began giving him aid. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure that he was even speaking, he couldn't hear.

Ukitake was leaning over the dying captain and was ripping his own sleeves off of his uniform and trying to stop the bleeding from the stomach wound. He shouted for a medic and other guardsmen arrived and began helping in what ways they could. After about a agonizingly long minute a medic arrived and began his work.

"Will he live?" a trooper asked as the medic cursed at the troopers and ordered them to give him room.

"That he's alive is a fucking miracle in itself," the medic replied as he quickly removed the makeshift bandages and began quickly clamping ripped organs and disinfecting the wound. Using the help of several troopers they managed to lift the captain and carried him toward the fourth company.

End Chapter 24

Thank you for reading


	25. Final Attack and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me…buddy.

Chapter 25: The Final Attack, Betrayal

They reached the spaceport. What remained of the regiment stood at the cusp of their freedom. They took up positions on the opposite side of the port from the terminals and main buildings. The regiment was suffering, badly. The walking wounded were put on the line and only those who could not walk or wield a weapon were left behind. Ikkaku Madarame had managed to make it back to the regiment, when he was treated for his minor injuries he handed over the two civilians to the medical company and left to rejoin his unit. The Blood Angels were not without their losses, but their apothecaries had assured the Battle-Captain that all was not lost.

General Yamamoto had been informed by Lieutenant Kusajishi of the eleventh that communication with orbital command was reestablished and air support was on station. Captain Hitsugaya's tanks were just about out of fuel and if they were going to be used, then they had enough to make it across the tarmac before they ran dry. The tanks of the eighth were in the same boat. Ammunition was low on the part of the Guard, they scavenged what they could off the fallen. The remaining two and a half platoons of the fifth were consolidated into Ukitake's company for the time being. Lieutenant Hinamori was functional but he hoped that she could keep her mind straight for the final battle.

From what command was telling them orbital analysis showed large anti-air batteries deployed near the terminals. Before the fighters could provide support they'd have to take out at least half of them. But doing that meant they would have to risk crossing the open tarmac and assaulting the positions directly, which brought them into a no man's land kill zone. Second Company still had mortars left but their effective range was not far enough to hit the positions from their current location.

The tanks would have to bombard the terminal and allow the infantry and the Chimera's to move in close under the cover of the barrage and take out the AA emplacements and begin assaulting the terminals. The wounded were unloaded from the Chimera's and Infantry from the eleventh, twelfth and first were loaded into them. The troopers crammed in tight trying to squeeze as many bodies as they could into the transports. Two Tactical Squads of Blood Angels loaded themselves into their Rhino's and the devastator squad began taking positions inside the hangers. The thirteenth company would be exposed at the rear of the charging Chimera's and the sixth would be joining them.

The barrels of the Leman Russ tanks rose to a proper angle and the crews loaded the breaches with shells. Distances were gauged and corrections made, then like the starter pistol at a race, the tanks opened fire and the chimeras and the two companies of guardsmen behind them charged forward. Shells impacted the face of the terminal and concourses connecting them exploded and crumbled beneath the heavy explosive ordinance. Smoke rose from the holes ripped into the sides of the structure and just as the guns of the enemy began to open up on the charging transports. The tanks fired again correcting errors and also adjusting their fire to maximize destruction.

Ikkaku rode in a transport with squad, they were glad to see him back and he was glad to be back. Rounds pinged of the armored hull of the transport and some of the troopers whispered prayers. Others checked their weapons again and prepared themselves for the hellish fighting that was no doubt awaiting them. As the driver looked back and shouted over the engines roar, that they had thirty seconds until off loading the detonations started to rock the inside of the transports.

Enemy mortars began dropping shells into the ranks of the charging chimeras. One transport took a direct hit and burst into flames, a handful of the troopers running behind it were either killed or severely wounded. No one stopped, they couldn't stop, if they stopped they died, they were all thinking it, no one would admit it for years, but they were all thinking, better them than me. The mortars tore into the unprotected ranks of the troopers trailing the chimeras. The barrage eased when a tank shell landed a lucky blow to a support beam inside the terminal and sent the roof collapsing bringing down a trio of mortars with it.

The driver turned back and shouted that only ten seconds remained and slammed hard on the engines accelerator and the transport lunged forward. It dropped into a hole it felt like and then popped up the other side. Ikkaku gripped his new rifle that he had gotten from a wounded trooper and double checked the ammo counter. The troopers adjusted their helmets if the wore them and turned to the rear ramp. The transport jarred to a stop and the troopers inside struggled to keep on their feet. A loud buzzing warning signal sounded and the cabin went awash in red light, then the ramp dropped.

/\\\\\\\\\\

The Imperial war cry carried over the intense thunder of battle. They had reached the fortifications of the anti-air emplacements, and as Ikkaku looked back three chimeras had taken direct hits from the mortar attacks, and there were dozens of dead and wounded troopers scattered about. Las rifles snapped and bolters barked as the troopers and marines assaulted the positions. The Iron Warriors and their human counterparts had dug a series of trenches, and built bunkers to protect the port. With the unexpected assault however the fighting that was intended never to reach the trenches did.

Ikkaku stood on the lip of the trench looking down and began firing his rifle from the hip into the countless soldiers jockeying for position to repel the attackers. He was joined by his quad who unleashed a fury of las rounds into their hated enemies. This was therapy; he thought, a lot of good friends had died because of these bastards over the last two weeks, and now was payback time. His squads flame trooper leapt across the trench over to the opposite side and moved to another. He aimed his flamer down and unleashed a wave of liquid flame into the trench. Screams reached up and out, flames seared the flesh of the wicked and killed them slowly.

"Don't shoot let 'em burn," was the cry from one sergeant as they simply moved on and continued the assault. Finally, after the initial shock of the attack the defenders regrouped and managed to mount a considerable defense against the Imperials. The fighting in the trenches was confusing. Units became cut off and surrounded; other found themselves running in circles unable to find anything to fight. Ikkaku remained above the trenches jumping over them and staying at ground level.

He saw the first AA gun and primed a grenade as he dashed over the trenches toward it. A pair of soldiers in the gun nest saw him and began opening fire. Their shots though wide, were too close for comfort. He tossed the grenade and the dropped to a knee and fired a trio of shots at the two men. They ducked avoiding the las rounds but they were caught in the grenades blast and killed. He leapt over a low sandbag wall and saw two more soldiers running up a ramp on the opposite side of the nest. He raised his rifle and fired a shot for each and killed them both.

Running up to the gun he placed a small plastic explosive on the breach and then ran back and jumped over the sandbag wall. He retrieved a detonator and then closed his eyes. He pressed the switch and after a second delay the explosive detonated and ripped a large hole into the gun rendering it unusable. He looked over the wall and smiled at his handy work.

"First gun, down," he called of the microbead. An acknowledgement was received from command and he was rejoined by his platoon. They were a ragged bunch, but they were cold hearted bad asses and that's was mattered right now. He stood and began to issue orders when one of the troopers shouted and pushed him to the ground.

The steady heavy bark of an autocannon thundered and he rolled on his stomach to see the Iron Warriors predator tank which had its main gun bearing down on his platoon. The trooper that saved his life was not so lucky. He caught a round in the chest and his top half was sent in all directions. A side sponson heavy bolter opened up and took out four more troopers as they ran for cover.

"Shit, I need back up," he shouted trying to crawl to the protective safety of the trench.

"What's wrong," someone called he didn't recognize the voice but he didn't care right now.

"Pinned down by a tank," he rolled into a trench and fell on his back amongst some of his platoon and they helped him to his feet. "Can the tanks shift their fire?"

"Negative," a different voice said, "we just ran dry on our main cannon rounds."

"Are all the AA guns out yet," he shouted as the tank began to rumble forward and get a bearing on the trench with its main gun.

"You're the only one to score a kill so far Ikkaku," another man called, this one was Yumichika. Ikkaku smiled.

"Then why don't you come give me a hand, Yumichika," Ikkaku said running with his platoon through maze like trenches.

"Sorry, but I got pinned as well," the man replied sounding almost relaxed, "I'm at gun four, if you want to come and help me out."

"Fine, but you owe me," Ikkaku shouted as he dropped behind a stack of crates to take cover from incoming solid slug fire.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Renji was lucky enough to be part of the walking wounded. He was cleared by Isane and took his new shotgun to the front. Running across the tarmac had not been his idea of fun but then again he was kind of hoping he would have been able to sit this one out. He damned his bad luck and now readied to breach a door.

"It's locked and I don't have breaching charges," the trooper shouted. Renji whirled around and fired the shotgun twice. The hinges blew off and he kicked the door down. it slammed to the ground with a loud metallic bang. He pumped a new round into the chamber and as his platoon began to file in through the door, he reloaded two shells into the magazine. After the last was through, he followed them in. They were in a stairwell, and their boots rang on the metal grated steps and echoed off the concrete walls. The platoon stopped and he slid his way up toward the front were the point man had reached the top.

"What's the hold up trooper?" he asked the woman in a whisper.

"Sir, check out the inside," the woman answered and she slowly eased the down open just enough for Renji too see through a crack. He found himself staring a not one or two, but six Iron Warriors. He held his breath and cursed silently. He slowly eased the door closed and stood up.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"What do we do," the trooper asked. Renji though for a moment and then remember what Scout Sergeant Karl had done after he had killed that chaos marine. He took a grenade off his belt and examined it. The fragmentation grenades they used were cylindrical in shape.

"Who has grenades," he asked every trooper raised their hands, "Fragmentation grenades," half the platoon put their hands down. He gathered together grenades and put them in a bundle and wrapped a bandage from his shoulder around them. He pulled the pin on the center grenade and the point trooper swung the door open quickly and Renji popped out into the terminal. He lobbed the bundle of grenades at the largest group of the marines. It hit at their feet and they began to scramble as the grenades detonated. Renji shouted for the platoon to follow him and they rushed out of the stairwell and opened fire.

The marines that the grenades had been thrown at, two were dead, one was unscathed, and the fourth was climbing out from behind a baggage claim shaking his head and looking for his helmet. The troopers poured into the terminal and took cover were they could find it. Las round scorched black marks into the walls and even started to cause the woodwork to begin catching fire.

"Second platoon has breached the terminal, resistance is heavy," he said dropping to a knee and covering his other ear. "Request immediate assistance, there's a heavy concentration of Chaos Marines in the terminal, and we lack the proper equipment to kill the quickly."

Almost no sooner had he sent the transmission, a voice replied. He could understand the speaker, but it sounded like there was a massive jet engine whine behind hive voice.

"What's your location second platoon," the man asked.

"West side of the main terminal," he replied.

"The one with the large glass roof," Renji looked up and saw that the building did have a glass roof. That's why it's so easy to see, he thought.

"Yeah," almost the instant he said that, the ceiling came crashing down with the shattering of glass and the whine of jet engines. He looked up to see several figures drop in through the ceiling. They wore the armor of Blood Angels, but they wore jump packs, and the engines whined down as the marines dropped hard to the floor of the terminal and began fighting the Iron Warriors with chainswords and power claws.

"Thank you, sir," Renji said over the link not knowing which marine to thank.

"For the Emperor," was the shouted reply and the assault marines fought back their former brethren. But the regular soldiers still had to be dealt with. Renji turned and began directing his platoon toward the south side of the terminal to begin clearing out the defenses.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Tarkus walked through the terminal taking aim with his bolter and killing anything in his sight. He fired a bolt round into an imperial trooper and the woman's head erupted in a cloud of red gore. He was furious, and this was the easiest way to take out his frustration. Luka was nowhere to be found and he was unable to be raised on the vox. Tarkus reached over an overturned table that a trio of guardsmen had been using for cover and gripped the collar of a trooper's uniform and pulled him over and then slammed the barrel of his bolter into the man's mouth and fired a round.

"Grand Captain," a marine called to him, "We have secured the north section, and the Stormbirds are ready, my lord."

"Bullshit," Tarkus roared as he saw a Blood Angel clad in black armor charging at him. Tarkus sidestepped the chainsword attack and punched the marine in the helmet sweeping him off his feet and crashing to the floor. Tarkus fired his bolter and scored a hit in the chest on the marine. But, the Blood Angel refused to die. He was screaming incoherently, in between the gibberish spewing from his lips, he made out the words Horus and Sanguinius. The Death Company marine kicked his leg out and Tarkus lost his balance and collapsed forward.

Breaking his fall he caught himself with his hands and rolled to the side and rose to his feet quickly. The loyalist marine rushed him and the two crashed into a support pillar that had been weakened by gunfire. White dust covered the two as the force of the impact pulverized the stonework covering the pillar. Tarkus began punching the marine in the head as his opponent clawed to rip his helmet off. The Death Company marine jerked to the right as bolter fire slammed into his side and blood oozed out of the holes in his armor, four Iron Warriors had opened fire on him and finally after turning him into something resembling cheese.

Tarkus retrieved his bolter and looked at the four chaos marines. "Where is Luka," he growled, "Why are my defenses failing so quickly?"

"Luka can not be located, my lord," one marine responded.

"Damn him," Tarkus hissed. This was a disgrace, his defenses were failing and he had placed his trust in the wrong person. "You said the Stormbirds are ready?"

"They are my Lord," Baldwin answered coming to join the group of Chaos Marines.

"Luka be damned," Tarkus groaned, "do we have the equipment secured?" Baldwin nodded his head and Tarkus turned his neck until it popped. "We'll need to hit a few more places for the parts we lack for the Titan repair, before we return to Medrengard." Tarkus turned and gestured for the group to follow him. He sent a general order for a retreat, it was acknowledged on most channels. There were still a few that were either without their helmets or ear pieces to hear the command or they were too lost in a blood frenzy to care about responding.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Luka hastily finished his work on the device he placed in the engine compartment of Grand Captain Tarkus' Stormbird. His plan was going according to his schedule, he had his men purposely building the barricades incorrectly, and give ground to the Imperials, slowly so as not to make his betrayal of the Grand Captain blatantly known. Those in the company loyal to him were still giving ground and allowing the Imperials to win. Luka would love to do things the correct way, and he wanted nothing more than to kill the followers of the false emperor, but he had waited too long for this plan to come together.

The heard the general withdrawal warning over the vox and he connected the detonator, and replaced the panel covering the port engine. He jumped down from the Stormbird's wing and busied himself with ensuring the replacement equipment for the Titan masters was loaded in the other transports and set for travel. That was the other part of the plan that was vital, if he showed up to the Warsmith without the equipment, then he would be dead quicker than an insolent child would receive a swap across the face.

After about five minutes he took a seat in his own Stormbird and waited for the Grand Captain and his retinue to arrive. It was unfortunate, but, Baldwin would have to die. He was loyal to Luka, and he had been Luka's eyes to the inner workings of Tarkus' innermost circle, the level that even Luka himself could not breach. But, he would be boarding the same Stormbird as the target. A necessary loss, the cost of doing business, Luka didn't really care he wasn't a sentimental man; if he was he might not have join Perturbo and the rest of the legion.

The large double doors to the terminal swung open and Iron Warriors began to move toward the Stormbirds and began loading into them. Tarkus stepped out into the fading light of day and moved as predicted toward his Stormbird. He watched as the man stepped into the drop ship and Luka was joined in the cockpit by another marine.

"Luka," the man asked, "where have you been, the Grand Captain was looking for you."

"I know," Luka said holding up a trigger device and waiting as the Stormbird began to lift into the air. It was the first drop ship to begin its ascent. The other marine with Luka began to power up the transport and he watched as the Grand Captain's engines flared and it began to gain altitude.

"Iron Within," Luka said squeezing the trigger on the bomb detonator. There was a one to two second delay and then the Stormbird turned into an orange and red explosive cloud. Debris fell out of the sky and the main body of the wreckage arced toward the ground, a black contrail traced its path briefly until the ship crashed down and burned smoke rising into the sky.

"Iron Without," Luka finished the Iron Warriors motto and gave the go ahead to begin the withdrawal back to their battlecruiser.

End Chapter 25

Thank you for reading


	26. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warhammer 40,000, so please don't sue me…

Chapter 26: The End of the Beginning

The Iron Warriors had begun to pull back, but the fighting had only intensified. The gray uniformed soldiers seemed to redouble their efforts and attacked with great ferocity. The fighting in the terminals had entered the narrow corridors. Two predators of the Iron Warriors had tried to retreat but both had their track destroyed and now acted as large bunkers keeping the guardsmen outside pinned. A handful of the AA batteries and fallen after the Iron Warriors withdrawal, but the regular soldiers now concentrated themselves around the few remaining guns.

The rest of the regiment and the Blood Angels had crossed the open port with little trouble aside from the stray mortar round and still operational machinegun nest. Battle-Captain Jarvis had informed the general that enemy reinforcements were bearing down on the city from all directions. This was the last way off the planet, and they had attracted a lot of attention. They needed to expedite the silencing of the AA guns; air cover was going to be necessary, especially with the reports of Chaos bombers rumored to have been spotter getting ready at airfields several miles out.

Hitsugaya's tanks had run out of fuel halfway across the tarmac and the troopers abandoned the vehicles and scuttled them asking the forgiveness of the machine's spirit. One trooper had removed the heavy stubber from the top mount and lugged it over his shoulder another man carrying four cans of belt ammunition for the weapon.

General Yamamoto had arranged the remaining tanks of the eight into a square and was using them as walls to set up a temporary command center. Nanao found herself manning the heavy stubber mount and firing the machine gun into an out building where a group of the enemy had run to for cover. The occasional pop shot hit the tank, but she would fire a few bursts into the building and either kill the enemy of just dissuade them.

The first floor of the port's main terminal was secure, but the further up the tougher it got. Explosions rocked the ground as the enemy would detonate explosives to bring the ceiling or floors collapsing out from underneath the Imperials as they advanced. The eleventh company was pinned and unable to advance because one of the Chaos predators had a perfect position with which to cover every angle from which it could be attacked.

"Last round," Omeada cried out as he hefted the rocket launcher through the second floor of the terminal. He ran toward one of the windows and looked out down to the disabled Chaos tank. He was practically standing over it. The driver of the vehicle had managed to get the thing parked almost completely beneath the concourse of the terminal. He leaned forward on the railing and tried to aim the launcher down, but couldn't get a proper bead on the target without risking falling over and down to his death.

He cursed and tried again this time stepping over the railing, gripping it with one hand and leaning out. Before he even started to lean he knew he wouldn't be able to fire the weapon properly.

"Hey, two tons of fun," a voice cried over the microbead, "If you're going to shoot that thing shot it."

"Easier said than done, asshole," he replied holding up his middle finger into the air. He didn't know who was speaking to him or from where so just holding it up was good enough.

"Omeada," Kaede called as she jogged over to him. She removed her belt and he wondered what she was planned, because if she was thanking about sex, now was not the best time. She turned him around and looped the leather belt through his belt and then buckled it around the railing. "There," she said, "now try it."

He looked down and slowly leaned out. When he stopped he was at a forty-five degree angle outside the window and he was never more scared in his life. The shouting increased as the tank increased its assault on the pinned eleventh company troopers. He took aim and fired the rocket. The odd angle and the recoil caused the rocket tube to fly out of his hands and fall to the ground. With a deafening explosion the rocket struck its target and was quickly followed by dozens of secondary explosions from the ammunition inside the tank. Their were cheers from the eleventh company troopers as they rose from their pinned position and began to push further toward the north side of the spaceport.

"Yeah," Omeada said to himself, "I'm a badass. Isn't that right Kaede?"

He looked back over his shoulder and saw that the woman was no longer there. Trying to rotate his body he stopped and remained still as the edge of the building he was 'standing' on to lean out over the ground started to give way.

"Hello," he called out, "A little help, please."

He began to notice himself becoming slowly more level with the ground. His heart began to beat rapidly. Glancing back over his shoulder he noticed the railing was starting to give under his weight. Oh come on, he thought to himself, I am not that fat. His fear temporarily replaced by anger he growled.

"What are you doing, Omeada," he heard the familiar voice of Captain Soifon. Glancing back he saw the woman looking at him with a puzzled, and agitated, expression.

"Well," he began, "you see it's like this."

\\\\\\\\\\/

The last of the AA guns fell as the gray soldiers turned tail and began to flee before the advancing Imperials. Cheers rose up out of the defenses and even as the last of the enemy defenders committed suicide in a last desperate charge through the maintenance corridors of the remaining guard and the Blood Angels began making preparations to leave.

Night would be falling soon and none of the regiment wished to spend another night on this Emperor forsaken planet.

"Imperial personal this is Echo Three-two-five, do you copy?"

"Roger that three-two-five, reading you loud and clear," the vox operator replied, "good to hear form you."

"You ain't out of the woods yet, brother," the pilot said the signal was being broadcast over all frequencies; every trooper could hear the communication. "I'm showing contacts all over the ground, it looks like you kicked an ant pile boys, this is going to get dicey."

General Yamamoto took the handset from the operator and cleared his throat.

"Companies two, three and five establish defenses in the north side defenses, six thru eight, establish a line along the east fence; all other companies form a line with the chimeras along the south and west of this position. All troopers stand your ground, if you fallback now, you do so only to your deaths."

His commands sank in to many of the troopers; they didn't want to die in this place. But, they were facing seemingly insurmountable odds. After a few brief moments officers began barking orders and the troopers fell in line and ran to their posts.

"Three-two-five, what's the status on sir support," Yamamoto asked.

"You've got just about every available fighter in the fleet and a squadron of bombers at your disposal General. A flight of five craft stacked every thousand feet. Call the shot, sir."

/\\\\\\\\\\\

The first drop ship started to make its approach just as the sun was halfway down the horizon. Its engines whined and its ramp was already dropped and quickly the fourth company began loading those too badly injured to fight. The large interior of the drop ship was standing room only as the most seriously wounded of personal were helped into the bay. Several Thunderhawk gunships roared overhead and preformed a strafing run against the unseen enemy. The forward storm bolters barked and the plasma cannons mounted into the hulls fired bright white globs of super heated plasma at their adversaries.

In five minutes the first drop ship was away. Reaching up into the sky and no sooner had its skids left the ground than another drop ship begun to make its landing. Things were starting to get nerve racking as every trooper hoped they made it to the drop ship in time. Renji was with company along the east fence. They could hear a beating, like a drum, or a hammer on metal. It was a steady beat and getting louder with each passing second.

Captain Kuchiki was on the line with the troopers, his pistol drawn as was his sword. Despite everything, he looked clean. Even in the almost complete darkness he stood out, because it seemed that his lack of grim and dirt made him glow. He had about a three foot clearance around him, no one told him, but they thought it might make him a target, and by proxy them as well. Renji loaded the shotgun he had taken from the dead scouts in the grocery store. On the grip was the symbol of the Blood Angels. From the way the red tear drop sparkled in the light earlier, I figured it might have been made out of a real jewel.

"Sir," a trooper called over to the Captain, "I think I have contact."

"Do you or don't you," a sergeant asked as he walked over to the trooper manning the autocannon. The trooper pointed over to a two storey building across the ditch from the fence, about two hundred feet. Specifically, the alleyway beside the building, a flash flickered once and with it a crack from a rifle of large pistol. The distinct whizzing sound of a bullet caused everyone to duck.

"Contact," the trooper shouted and pressed the triggers on the autocannon and began unleashing a hail of large caliber rounds into the quickly gathering darkness. The line of troopers began to open up as they began to see shapes rushing toward the ditch. Many escaped the initial fire and made it back up the ditch to the fence. They either tried to climb over it, or they attempted to cut through it. Renji fired slugs at the silhouettes and he watched them drop with in human screams of agony.

Captain Kuchiki grabbed his vox operators hand set and began making a call on it. The man remained calm despite the fact that the three companies along this line didn't have to aim to hit a target. Renji didn't get the guy, he was cold blooded. After taking out a small map and ducking down to use his lamp pack to see he turned his head. Renji looked at the man and then looked back to the fence and the ditch when he became aware of the whine of jet engines. A pair of fighters, but it sounded like a whole squadron, screamed by the line and seconds after they passed bright orange goats of flames detonated and washed over the attacking forces. The ditch began to fill with liquid fire and a chorus of screams carried toward the line. Cheers filled the air as the Imperial Guard rejoiced in their new victory. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all, Renji thought.

A drop ship whined overhead beginning its approach to land at the staging area about two thousand feet behind them. As it began to make its way over the east line, four streaking contrails slammed into the side of the ship. It rocked as the ordinance detonated and the pilot lost control of the craft. The ship preformed three violently fast spins and its tail section clipped the third floor of a building just outside the fence.

"Mayday, mayday, Lima six-one-nine is going down," the pilot cried over the vox. Debris flew everywhere as the tail section cut a large gash into the side of the three storey building. The ship finally came to a rest in the middle of the street, if anything the pilot had helped the guard out by crashing there. The enemy would now have to take another street to reach the fence since that avenue was blocked.

"This is Lima six-one-nine," the vox crackled shakily, "need assistance." The rest of the transmission was lost to static. The troopers looked at one another. Renji and Byakuya exchanged glanced and looked at each other in silence for a moment. The pilot's plea for help echoed over the vox again as the static began the clear away.

"We can help him," Renji said.

"How are you going to make it across that," Byakuya pointed to the still blazing inferno of the ditch.

"We can go around," Renji said.

"No, Lieutenant," Byakuya said turning back to the map and continuing to mark locations for strikes. Renji wanted to protest, he wanted desperately to shake the man down and convince him to send a team to help that man, but as soon as he made to protest, the pilot's voice called again, this time screaming as he tried to fight off the enemy who had apparently made it inside. Renji bit his tongue and returned his attentions to the line.

\\\\\\\\\\/

With the news that one drop ship was down and that some of the fighters had broken off to engage the enemy craft that now entered the fray moral had dropped slightly, but as the next drop ships lights glowed and started to land moral returned. Colonel Ukitake was inside one of the chimeras observing the advancing enemy through on of the night vision view screens for the side mounted lasguns. The mass of enemy troops had managed to cross the ditch and enter the main port tarmac. But, as they ran firing their weapons wildly, they were hit but guided bombs from the fighter. The explosions flashed and briefly lit up the area, leaving a grizzly memory photo in the eyes of those watching.

The Chimeras were manned by troopers on the multi-laser turret and after the bombs ripped massive holes in the mass of enemies they opened fire and began cutting into the slowly encroaching enemies. Troopers opened up with their rifles and simply fired from the hip. Captain Kurotsuchi was standing behind one of the chimeras smoking a cigarette and complaining about the task of defending. He would occasionally draw his pistol and blind fire around the rear of the transport at the enemy.

Rukia had convinced the medics to let her rejoin to company for the last stand, she was partially regretting that decision now as she began to see the seemingly never ending wave of Chaos flowing at them. She fired her bolter from a prone position atop one of the chimeras. She ejected her magazine and loaded in a fresh clip. Releasing the bolt, a round slammed home and she took aim and fired single shots.

More ordinances were dropped and she closed her eyes trying to avoid looking at the harsh orange light of the napalm strike. She continued firing even as enemies, completely engulfed in flames, rushed out of the fire and toward the Imperial line.

"Hey Kuchiki," a girl called beside her. She looked over and saw Lieutenant Kotetsu climbing up onto the transport with her. "Brought you a present," the woman raised her voice over the gunfire. She pulled out two magazines of bolter ammunition and handed them to the woman. Rukia thanked the woman and she smiled, she leapt from one transport to another close by and handed ammunition to the two troopers manning a heavy bolter that had run dry.

The drop ship roared overhead as it left the fifth, seventh and tenth companies crammed into its hold. Rukia wondered when it would be the thirteenth's turn.

/\\\\\\\\\\

"We're being overrun," Kira shouted into the handset, "I need air support now on the north side of the port terminal."

Kira rose and fired his las rifle on full auto and panned the weapon back and forth making a semicircular indention in the incoming wave of Chaos. All guns blazed, and the mortars of the second had depleted their rounds and where completely out of all ammunition. They picked up the weapons of the fallen Chaos soldiers from earlier in the evening and began to use them against the enemy.

"For fuck sake," he shouted, "Bring it in, danger close."

He dropped the handset and drew his pistol and began firing the enemy was already just about on top of them. Kira fired a round and the point blank shot burned a hole in the enemies head. Amidst the muzzle flashes he could see the twisted snarling faces of the worshipers of Chaos. Their hideous features terrified him and he screamed out as he fired each shot. He stepped backwards still firing, his fight or flight response was becoming skewed he didn't know what to do. He fired until he was out of charge and he simply threw the pistol at the closest enemy.

The trooper beside him stabbed one enemy and rose to swing his knife side to side trying to gut anything that got too close. Kira was terrified to the point that he didn't hear the first jet as it streaked past. Otherwise he would have known to take cover and avoid the shockwave of the five hundred pound bomb. He left his feet and slammed into the lip of the trench behind him. Then he fell into the deep dark trench and amongst the bodies of the days fighting. Pain shot through his body and he screamed. He had hit the lip of the trench with the small of his back and fear rushed over him as he couldn't move his legs.

He began to shout and pushed himself over on his side and began slapping his thigh. He could feel the slapping and when he tried to move his leg again pain coursed through his back and legs. Another fighter screamed overhead and dropped and unleashed a goat of napalm upon the Chaos mass. Kira struggled to pull himself up, trying his best to not move his legs too much. The pain was intense and he found finger holds in the duct boards along the side of the trench. It was difficult but he finally managed to pull himself up to the top and rolled over, painfully, onto the level ground.

Calling in the strike danger close seemed to have paid off. There were a few casualties from the call but the line was secure at least for the moment. A man leaned over him and in the light of the chemical flame he could see the smiling expression of Gin Ichimaru. Kira coughed and tasted the metallic pang of blood. Ichimaru patted the young man on the chest.

"Not bad, Izuru," he said, "good call." Ichimaru then stood and motioned for two others to pick him up and he blacked out as they led him through the terminal toward the staging area. The two troopers were from the Cadian regiment, or rather squad that had managed to link up with the second company. The remnants of that squad fought alongside the Seireitei guard, aside from the uniform, Kira couldn't tell the difference.

\\\\\\\\\\/

Pulling back was never more relieving and also increasingly agitating. Everyone wanted to just jump the next ship and get the hell off this planet but, the drop ships could only managed one to two flights in at a time. The Blood Angels were holding the line across the board with the guard. A Marine would go down and troopers would rush to him and provide cover while they helped drag him away, or the apothecaries did their jobs. In turn a guardsman would fall and a marine would grab them up and continue firing as they fell back.

The eleventh company was next on the list of those to leave, but Captain Zaraki refused to leave before the battle was done. So Kurotsuchi wasted no time in taking the company's place on the next drop ship out. With that shipment the twelfth, eighth, fourth and ninth companies left the port. The close air support increased and bombers dropped massive amounts of bombs into the city just beyond the fence line. Two more dropships were in bound, even the Blood Angel Thunderhawks engines were ready to revved and ready for dust off the second the all clear was issued.

The chimeras had been backed end to end forming a wall, and troopers fired into the onslaught of Chaos. The six companies that remained were desperately low on ammunition, many of the troopers down to their last packs and most just using bayonets to stab at the enemy as they tried to climb over the chimera wall on the south perimeter. The drop ships came into view and they came in hard and fast. They didn't ease down like the others had. Their skids screeched as the metal scraped across the tarmac. The ramps were open and crew members fired auto pistols and auto rifles from the ramp as the troopers made their break for the ships.

What was supposed to be an ordered retreat was a mad dash for the ships. Many simply abandoned their weapons, other slung rifle and sprinted toward their freedom. Captain Zaraki ran toward a ship, Yachiru leaping onto his back and climbing onto his shoulders and firing her pistol back as the horde of Chaos began to make it over the chimera wall. She laughed with delight and he groaned at the order to retreat. He'd been hoping that one of the mindless rabble would have what it took to claim him, but guess he would just have to find out on another battlefield.

Rukia had loaded the last round for her bolter and with the help of one of her squad she made her way toward the drop ship. They stopped and she fired a trio of rounds back at the top of the chimeras and sent a pair of cultists toppling backwards, back into the crowd beyond the wall. They continued and she saw the familiar red hair of Renji Abarai. He saw her and reached a hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her up onto the ramp. She braced herself against a hydraulic arm and took aim firing at the enemy.

"You scared," she asked him shouting over the bark of both her bolter and his shotgun.

Without pausing he answered, "Scared out of my mind."

"Me too," she said emptying her weapon.

Kira was loaded into the drop ship and strapped down by one of the medic. He recognized him, only because he remembered being in the same drop ship two weeks ago on the way to this hell. Hanataro Yamada tightened the strap of the medical cot just enough. If he had been part of support staff, he would have been on the drop ship with the rest of the fourth, but since he was a medic, he left with whatever company he was attached to at the time.

Hanataro ran to the ramp and avoided the incoming bodies of troopers as they rushed on board. He saw a pair of men at the back of the fleeing group. One man was helping a wounded friend. The healthy man's chest erupted with three sprays of blood and he collapsed with his wounded partner. The wounded man began to crawl, and without hesitation Hanataro was off the ramp. While others moved the other way to escape the carnage, Hanataro was fighting against the current. The last of the guardsmen passed him and he rushed over to the wounded man. The man dropped his rifle and Hanataro took his left arm over his shoulder and hoisted the man up.

He paused as he saw he was almost face to face with the twisted demonic features of a Chaos worshiper. Hanataro had no time to react, he winced at the sight of the crude spear the man held and raised to strike at him. The man jerked and let his feet as he erupted in bolter fire. Hanataro looked back and began moving; a Blood Angel wielding a heavy bolter stood off to his right and was covering his escape. Once Hanataro made it back to the drop ship he was practically thrown inside by the ship crew.

As the ramp closed the drop ships had already begun that ascent. Rounds were heard pinging off the hull of the ship, and the troopers prayed to the Emperor, some aloud, that the ship would make it into orbit. The Space Marine Thunderhawks lifted off and quickly began to catch up with the Imperial navy drop ships. As the last vessels to leave the planet began to break orbit. The battlecruisers and other massive Imperial ships which had managed to position themselves across the planet began firing down onto the planets surface. They set the charges to a saturation spread and they were timed to release their payload at different altitudes.

The virus bombing of the planet had begun, and the last remnants of the Imperial presence began the process of docking with the battle groups. Troopers filed out of the dropships and many collapsed to the deck of the ship and began kissing the sacred metal plating of the ship. Many of the fourth company were there and they began assisting the most wounded of the soldiers.

Renji stepped off the ship and onto the deck. He hoisted the empty shotgun over his shoulder and just began walking toward the mess hall. Before leaving the docking bay he checked the shotgun with the provost arbitrators, and they placed it in the armory for the officer. There was a moment of uncertainty as the clerk saw the obvious Adeptus Astartes markings and Blood Angels insignia, but after looking the officer in the eye, he marked the weapon and placed it under Renji's name and handed it to a servitor to place it in the armory.

He walked through the corridors. The ways were wide but only wide enough for two or three people to walk shoulder to shoulder. In a daze he didn't even notice the sailors as they moved out of his way, the younger ones staring at him in amazement. The older crewmembers just moved out of his way and let him pass without a word. He didn't feel like talking anyway, so it was a good thing that no one tried to speak to him.

After winding his way through the inner workings of the ship, he reached the mess hall of the deck they had been assigned for use. He stepped inside and saw that he wasn't alone. Many others from the regiment sat in silence staring at bread and cups of caffeine. Renji walked over to the mess line and was handed a plate with bread and a cup of hot caffeine.

"What the fuck is this," he asked too tired to really get angry.

"Standard procedure for the battle group," the mess attendant said. His delivery was without emotion and completely devoid of remorse or any sympathy. After turning and finding a seat, Renji realized the same question had probably been asked by every person in the mess hall, and the attendant was just tired of answering it.

Renji sat down and stared at the surface liquid in the cup. In the silence of the room he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, for the first time in weeks, he had found the silence to actually sleep.

/\\\\\\\\\\

General Yamamoto, after returning to the ship and going to his state room, prepared for the after action reports and the flood of documents for promotion and decorations for the living and the dead, that would soon be flowing into his office like an undammed river. He was accompanied by his second but he ordered the man to return to his bunk and get some rest. A pair of provost guards stood at the door to his quarters and they saluted as he approached and one opened the door for the old man.

Yamamoto saluted the guard and entered the stateroom. He stopped as the door closed and he saw a figure sitting in a chair in front of his desk. The figure stood and gave him a shallow bow and a smile. Yamamoto's expression turned into a scowl as he saw the symbol dangling from the figures neck. The large I with a skull and three horizontal lines glimmered in the light of the room and shimmered in brilliant bronze.

"What do you want," Yamamoto asked, his voice a low intimidating growl. The figure didn't seem scared by the old man's display but lost the smile either out of respect or learning that niceties were not welcome at this time.

"I am Inquisitor Lindiwe Kahayan," the dark skinned woman began, "I've been ordered to inspect your regiment."

"Inspect them why," Yamamoto barked.

"You have been exposed to Chaos on this world, and escaped," she said, "I am charged with ascertaining your regiment's purity."

END CHAPTER 26

END ARMY OF DEATH

Author's Note: Okay that's the end of the story; I am already working on a short story and a sequel to continue the story of Seireitei regiment. I wrote these last few chapters in one weekend so since I'm posting them every few days that should make up, a little bit, for the long periods of no postings. Thank you so much for reading; I really appreciate every single one of you that have taken the time to read this story. You have given me a smile on my face and for that I thank you.

Please read and review, no flames please.

Thank You,

Big Mack


End file.
